Farris Wheel Love
by writing-rabbit
Summary: Bella is forced to go to he fair with Alice,Rosalie,Jasper and Emmett to meet Rosalie's brother Edward who just moved. To get away from creepy guy Mike, Bella jumps on a roller coaster only to meet amazing Edward Cullen. all human. what will happen?
1. Rollercoaster screams

I was sitting in my dorm waiting for Alice to come back form her date with jasper, but who knows how long that would be. He being my brother and Alice dating him was no big deal to me. I mean her brother Emmett was dating Rosalie. We all hung out. Except Rosalie's brother who was transferring in tomorrow to join our school.

Alice ran through the door smiling and bouncing with excitement "BELLA! Guess what!" I jumped up from the couch scared as she burst through the door. Jasper came in looking at me and Alice.

"Hey bells." he said taking a seat in the chair watching the TV.

"Hey Jazz." Alice took my head in her hands and turned me to look at her

"BELLA! Guess what??" I looked at her and took her hands of my face.

"What?" I stared at her she slowly smiled and started to bounce when she said,

"WERE GOING TO THE FAIR!" and hugged me as jasper laughed. Oh no. this meant Bella Barbie. Ughh. I smiled and looked at jasper _help me!_ I mouthed he just shook his head and turned around. That traitor. I'm am blood relative.

"Alice are you sure the fair is even here??" I saw an add for it but I think I'll keep that to my self. It's not that I hate the fair but usually two people go and I don't want to be a third wheel and stop Alice and jasper from having fun.

"YES! We saw them setting up and we bought tickets!" she said taking them out of her pocket. "AND I saw an add for it while looking for shopping adds."

Dang.

"Well why not invite rose and Emmett instead cause I don't want to stop your alls fun." I said hoping she will agree.

"OH! That reminds me! I called rose and she's coming over to get ready with us cause her brother and Emmett are going to go with us so were all going!!" that stopped me for a second.

"I thought her brother was coming tomorrow?"

"He was but he came today to spend time with rose." wow. Loving brother. I bet he would save rose from Alice.

"Okay BUT! I get limits on what you two do to Me." she started to smile and ran to my room looking for clothes. I stood up and walked in front of jasper. "I hope you're happy" I sad glaring at him. He just smiled and looked at me.

"I am. But you know you still love me" he said smiling pulling me into a hug. I do love him he is my brother.

"Yes but that was mean." he hugged me one last time. _"BELLA! GET HERE NOW!!!" _Alice screamed and I jumped. Jasper chuckled and sat back down laughing.

I sighed and walked into my room to see clothes scattered everywhere.

"Alice! I just cleaned!" she came out of my closet and handed my a towel.

"So. Go shower." and pushed my out the door. I walked into the bathroom and stripped letting the warm water over come me. I used to love the fair and going but when you get older and you see two people on a ride together and see how much the love each other that tells you that it's not the same to go by your self. But this should be fun, Alice never leaves me out.

"BELLA! Hurry up!" I jumped and got out dried and rapped a robe around me and went to my room to find Alice and Rosalie standing ready to play "Bella Barbie". I sighed and sat down.

"Hey Rose, heard your brother came early." I looked up at her as Alice plugged the hair dryer in

"Yea he says he will meet us at the fair cause he wants to drive around to get to know the place." she said drying my hair.

By the time we were done I was wearing a Yellow t-shirt that had a koala bear on it that heart, dark wash skinny jeans and black ballet flats.

Alice was wearing a grey off the shoulder shirt with a black tank top under it with light wash skinny jeans and black ballet flats. And Rosalie was wearing a black and white low-cut shirt with dark wash skinny jeans. They looked good.

"You two look beautiful." they turned to look at me

"So do you Bella." but they looked better. We headed out to the living room to find jasper still sitting in the chair and Emmett sitting on the couch almost asleep. Rosalie walks in and sits down on Emmett.

"EMMETT WAKE UP!" he jumped and looked at her.

"You look HOT!" and smiled at her.

"Thanks so do you." Alice was sitting on jasper and smiling at each other. They really are in love. Jasper looks away and looks at me and smiles,

"You look nice Bella." I smiled and walked to the door.

"Thanks jasper. You all ready?" they turned the TV of and walked with me outside to Emmett's jeep. We hoped in and blasted the radio and the song "Just Dance by Lady Gaga" came on and Alice and rose screamed,

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!" as they started to sing along.

_Red One_

_Convict_

_Gaga_

_I've had a little bit too much (much)_

_All of the people start to rush._

_Start to rush babe._

_How does he twist the dance?_

_Can't find my drink or man._

_Where are my keys, I lost my phone._

_What's go-ing out on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth. (Mouth)_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe._

_Control your poison babe_

_Roses with thorns they say._

_And we're all gettin' hosed tonight._

_What's go-ing out on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue._

_Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw._

_And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car_

_I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah._

_Shawty I can see that you got so much in the jean_

_The way you twirling up them hips round and round_

_There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me_

_In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down._

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic_

_I got my blue burners and phonic_

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic_

_I got my brand electronic_

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic_

_I got my blue burners and phonic_

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic_

_I got my brand electronic_

_Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle_

_I got it, just stay close enough to get it_

_Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll'_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

The song ended and I and Alice and rose had stopped when we pulled into the fair grounds seeing rides going and people laughing and screaming.

"WHOO! LET'S GO!" Emmett screamed. As he jumped out of the van and took rose's hand and pulled her to the line to get in. I laughed along with Alice.

"Someone's excited to go to the fair." Jasper laughed and grabbed Alice's hand. I followed behind and got in line. Alice handed me my ticket and was talking to jasper.

"Hey Alice I think I'm gonna get me something to drink and sit for a minute okay?" I told her and looked at her. She looked at me and thought for a minute.

"Okay but call me if you get lonely okay?" I nodded and went to the concession stand. I got a sprite and sat down looking around at all the rides.

"Hello there." a guy said sitting down looking at me. "Why are you all alone beautiful?" he said in my ear.

I turned and found a guy with blonde hair and boy-like face. "Hi. Uhmm I'm not." I said turning back around hoping he would get the hint that I don't want to know him. Apparently not.

"Well then why are you alone over here?" he said trying to start a conversation. I turned and looked at him.

"Okay I don't know you and you're starting to scare the hell out of me, goodbye." I got up and went to the closest ride I could find. I jumped on a roller coaster. Do not know why either. I HATE ROLLER COASTERS!!! I ran to the line and found a guy sitting by himself I heard the creepy guy running behind me so I ran and sat beside the lonely guy on the roller coaster. He jumped to the side and looked at me. He had messy brown hair and bright green eyes. He was gorgeous. I stared and then the people who came to check your belt strapped me in and then the ride started.

We were slowly going up the hill. DAMN! I hated it! I started breathing really fast and closed my eyes. The Guy with green eyes looked at me and touched my hand as I squeezed the bar tighter.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly but loud enough for me to hear. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me

"No...I don't like roller coasters." I said closing my eye's again. I heard him laugh and turned back around.

"Then why did you get on?" I was about to answer when he interrupted me "and I would close your eyes again.

And then I screamed my head off.


	2. Green eyed God

**Chapter 2**

I Hate This. I hate roller coasters. And I am afraid. I am screaming and I can hear the green eyed god laughing. We were going over a hill and I felt his hand go over me and lean over to me.

"If you open your eyes and picture your flying it makes it less scary." he said leaning back over releasing my hand. I opened my eyes slowly and picture myself flying like a bird. Free. But as soon as we hit the brakes to stop the ride I flew forward then back. People screamed and hollered "THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" this ride was good and bad.

Bad: I hate rides like this.

Good: the green eyed god was sitting next to me.

We pulled up to the lines and the releasing sound of bars rising and seat belts clinking. I sat there for a minute and the green eyed wonder touched my shoulder smiling "can you move?' he said trying not to laugh. I looked up paused to stare then jumped up.

"Yea...I'm fine." I walked out to the grassy area in the middle of all the rides and looked around to make sure the creepy guy wasn't around waiting for me. Green eyed god was right behind me and came up beside me.

"So…. I never got an answer...Why did you get on if you hate roller coasters?" I turned to look at him and back once again making sure I was in the clear.

"well I was sitting at a table and this creepy weird guy came up and was hitting on me and trying to get me to be with him so I ran off and came to the first ride that I saw which happened to be the roller coaster and I jumped on, knowing I would be more safe there then near him." I finished looking around still but then I spotted him. And he was walking right towards me. I gasped and started to back away slowly about to run. he started to walk faster and green eyed god looked at me weird and saw where I was looking and looked back then leaned in to whisper,

"Follow my lead" then put his arm around my shoulders and held me close. OKAY! I don't know this guy either and he is all up on me. But I think I can like this. He is beautiful. Hopefully he will protect me. If not I will run and scream for jasper.

"Hey there you are beautiful." he said looking at me then glaring at green eye's that held me. I looked at him and then spoke.

"Okay in case you didn't catch the hint earlier I was 'RUNNING" from you and as I said before I DON"T KNOW YOU. If that's not clear then you seriously have a problem." I said and green eyes laughed. Creepy man glared at him and then looked at me and smiled a scary smile.

"Well we could get to know each other, you can come with Me." he took a step further and I went to take a step back but I was held still.

"She said go away." green eye's said quietly but it sounded deadly. Creepy guy looked at him and took at step back and looked at me one last time.

"If you ever wanna come see me here's my number" he said pulling out paper and handing it to me and I didn't take it. He took my hand and shoved it in my hand, but green eye's pulled my back before he could grab me again. Creepy guy walked off and I looked at the number in my hand it read,

"Mike Newton 555-9578"

"Eww" I said throwing down the note and burying it into the ground "mike Newton, = freaky weird guy." Green eyes god still had his arm around me and was laughing at me "uhmm you can take your arm off now…." I trailed off not knowing his name he removed his hand and looked at me.

"Sorry and its Edward…" he said and he didn't know my name I smiled and extended my hand.

"Bella. Well Isabella but I like Bella better." He shook my hand and laughed. I let go of his hand and went and sat down at the nearest table to rest. He followed me and sat down across from me still laughing a little. "What is so funny?" I asked looking at him. He smiled.

"The situation a minute ago. That guy really is weird." He said shaking his head.

"Well thank you." I said he looked at me confused.

"For what?" He asked simply.

"For saving me from 'mike Newton'" I said shaking my head at his weirdness.

"Your welcome." He said smiling at me I was memorized at his wonderfulness. He was wonderful. His hair was reddish brown and his voice was smooth and wonderful sounding. His eyes were beautiful and his smile made me blush so when he did I looked down. My cell phone rang inside my pocket and I jumped when I heard.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

I flipped my phone knowing its Alice. "Hello?" I asked

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she asked yelling I pulled the phone away from my ear. Edward was laughing at me and I blushed again. "_Alice give me the phone." _I heard jasper say. Then I knew It was safe to put to phone to my ear again.

"Hey Bella where are you?" he asked calmly.

"I am sitting at a table and I'm about to meet you all where are you?" I asked looking around.

"We're by the tilt-a-whirl, alright?" I agreed and hung up. I looked at Edward my savior and stood up as he did.

"Well I have to go, and meet my brother and friends." I said "so thanks again." I said I waved and as he said good bye and walked off in the opposite direction. Alice was gonna flip when I tell her as I was walking and thinking I heard thudding foot-steps and stopped that could only mean one thing.

Emmett. I turned and Emmett ran too me picking me up "WHERE WERE YOU!?" he screamed throwing me over his shoulder and taking off.

"Emmett Put Me DOWN! I can WALK!" I screamed as he laughed.

"Not with out falling." He laughed and came to a stop he put me down and I stood in the middle of our friends. Alice came over and gave me a hug squeezing me.

"I thought you were kidnapped!" she said hugging me again. I hugged her back and stepped back turning to look at Emmett.

"WHY! Did you come running at me to get me I just told ya'll I was coming." I asked Emmett laughed and pointed at Rosalie.

"because I called my brother a minute ago and he said that after he rode ride he would meet us and he's coming over know and you needed to be here, but you can't run with out falling and Emmett can run fast." She said smiling Looking at me.

I shook my head and looked around "so where is this magnificent brother of yours?" asked I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Right here." My eye's shot wide.

**Soo how was that?**

**R&R**

**:) **


	3. Greetings Again :

**I have forgotten to put this**

**I don't own twilight or any of the awesome characters….i would be famous if so. :) so yea to the story…**

.Gosh. I want to die.

I slowly turned around to see Edward. The Green eyed god standing there looking at me in confusion like I did. I wasn't breathing. He simply smiled and walked forward to join our little circle.

"Hello everyone. I'm Rosalie's brother Edward." he said smiling at everyone including me. Rosalie walked up to Edward and hugged him then released him. Alice ran up and put her arms around him.

"HI! EDWARD I'M ALICE!" she said practically screaming. He jumped back and hugged her back. She let him go and turned to Emmett who had his hand out.

"Hey I'm Emmett." Edward shook his hand.

"Hello Emmett." he walked next to jasper.

"Hello, I'm Jasper."

"Hello."

He came to me next and hello there..." he trailed off. i couldn't speak. Jasper touched my shoulder looking at me worriedly.

"This is Bella, she is shy sometimes. But I don't know why now? Bella are you okay?"

I blinked a couple of times and took a breath. "Yea I'm fine" I took his hand. He took my hand and kissed the back of it. I blushed.

"Hello Bella." he let my hand go as Alice squealed and we all turned to look at her. She was jumping.

"LETS RIDE RIDES!!" we all laughed and I was staring at Edward. We all walked toward Alice as she jumped with excitement. "Okay! What do we want to ride?" every one thought before Emmett yelled.

"THE ROLLER COASTER!!"

"NO!" I screamed and everyone looked at me. Jasper looked at me like i was crazy.

"Why not Bella?" I looked at Edward who was trying not to laugh.

"Because....." I thought for a minute. "It's really high?" I said trying to sound fine but I wasn't.

"If you don't want to ride it Bella you can wait down at the end were people get off." Rosalie said looking at me concerned.

"Okay." I said as we started to walk again. We got up to the roller coaster and precious events replayed in my head. Why did Edward pretend he didn't know me? That is kind of weird because nothing bad happened, right? Alice and jasper ran up the steps to join the line. I sat down on a bench and waited. Edward stayed back and Rosalie and Emmett turned.

"Edward are you coming??!!" Emmett yelled.

"No, I think I will stay and keep Bella company, besides I rode this before I came over to you guys." he said

"okay." they said walking up the rest of the stairs. I watched Edward come sit down next to me leaning back as I stared at him. He turned to look at me.

"What?" he asked looking at me confused.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked curious cause he seemed like he enjoyed riding it last time. He even tried to get me to enjoy it.

"Because like I said I already rode it and what if the creepy 'mike Newton' kid comes back? You may need me." he said smiling at me. Okay he was right there.

"Okay that's a good reason. And why did you act like you didn't know me? Back there when you said hi to everyone?" I asked looking at him again as he looked forward at the ride go up the hill that I hate!

"Because, I don't know. I guess it seems better to pretend what happened before." he said. So I guess he thinks I'm just a little girl who can't protect myself and need my big brother all the time. "I mean with that Newton kid, he is a freak and I'm pretty sure you would want to tell the girls about that in your own so if you ever tell them that you kind of knew each other before then you could tell them why." oh okay I guess I was wrong.

"Oh. Okay I guess." we sat there for a minute and watched the ride as it flew by hearing people scream. "So why did you move down here?" I asked curious again.

"Because I didn't like my old school and I wanted to be closer to Rosalie." he said looking at me. Wow. Alice ran off the ride with crazy hair and so did japer.

"OHMYGOSH! BELLA YOU HAVE TO RIDE THIS!" she screamed. I just shook my head no. and Edward started laughing. I looked at him as he chuckled. Rosalie and Emmett came off next and Emmett told me the same thing I just shook my head.

"No I think I'll pass." I looked around and back at our friends "what too know guys" I asked trying to get over the roller coaster enthusiasm.

"How about the tilt-a-whirl?" Jasper suggested. I could live with that everyone said yes and we all walked towards it.

"So Bella since we already knew each other and we happen to be the only people that aren't dating wanna be best friends?" he asked smiling at me. I turned to look at him shaking with laughter.

"Okay bestest friend Edward!" I told him s he put his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him and jasper turned to look at us.

"Best friend Edward if you hurt my sister then I will kill you. Just to make that clear." he said then turned back to Alice. I started laughing and then looked at Edward who was kinda confused. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Jasper is your brother?" he asked i nodded still laughing at jasper's comment. "Do you really think its funny?" he asked smiling down at me. I just nodded again as we got in line for the tilt-a-whirl. People were laughing and having fun all around. Edward looked back at me,

"Will your brother really hurt me?" he asked smiling.

"Maybe, I don't really know? I don't have alot of guy friends." I said looking at the ride. And it's true I haven't. Hell, I haven't had a boyfriend since 4th grade…I think. I cannot remember. But I keep that stuff to myself.

"Well I will be the best guy friend." He said smiling at me. He took his arm off my shoulders and walked towards the ride with me. We got up in the ride with Alice and Jasper. Apparently Emmett and Rosalie couldn't ride with us cause Emmett wouldn't fit in a cart with all of us so they get there own. The ride was spinney! I like spinney rides, so I was laughing the entire time. When we got off Edward was walking beside me as I walked by Alice and jasper beside her. And Emmett and Rosalie went off to ride the roller coaster again. The song "Shake It" by metro Station was playing over the speakers as we walked.

"So Bella did you like that ride? You laughed the entire time." Edward said laughing at me. I nodded and jasper laughed. Edward looked at him "what?"

"Bella has always loved that ride; she hates rides like roller coasters but can't get enough of spinning rides like the tilt-a-whirl." He said laughing again. Edward laughed with him.

"Well what's next, guys?" Edward said after laughing.

"I know." I said smiling

**How was that??**

**So to let yall know I am on a break so I will probably update soon.**

**-****à****Peace**

**Writing rabbit**


	4. Spinnig rides And Bets

**I still don't own this original story of twilightI wish, but it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Well…**

**To the story!**

**Chapter 4**

I knew the perfect ride to go on. I have loved it since a child and still do! We walked up to the ride and I looked at everyone. "This is the ride I want to ride!" I said and I and Alice were jumping. She hugged me and ran up to the line as we walked behind her. Jasper just shook his head at me, giving me a glare. Payback is a bitch.

"JASPER! GET UP HERE!" I laughed as jasper ran up to her and waited in line. I looked at Edward who had no idea what this ride was.

"Confused best friend?" I asked looking at him smiling. He turned to look at me and smiled down at me.

"A little. Why this ride?" he asked and I knew the answer.

"Jasper hates this ride. He has since we were little, when we were on it once he was sitting next to a kid who apparently had too much funnel cake, lets jus say that jasper doesn't ride rides like that with people he doesn't know." I said laughing. I looked at Edward who had a grossed out look on his face. I just laughed as we got in line behind Alice who was jumping for the ride and jasper who was practically glaring at me. Edward just laughed at Alice.

"Excited much Alice?" he asked looking at her chuckling.

"YES! I live this ride too!" she said hugging me almost knocking me over "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU BELLA!!" she said then stood back in line.

"Bella I'm very angry at you." Jasper said still glaring at me.

"Well you should have helped me at the house then." I said glaring at him. He looked at me ridiculously.

"I cannot be your knight in shinning armor form Alice." He said then moved forward into the ride. I just shook my head and walked forward, Getting into the ride beside Alice. Edward got inside beside me and leaned into whisper in my ear.

"I would be your knight in shinning in armor." He said. I blushed. He really was sweet and knew how to make me feel happy. I looked down waiting for the ride to start. I looked at jasper who was starring at Edward. I looked out to the opening and then I heard the ride start up. Alice screamed and I looked at her.

"Alice it just started." I said looking at her crazy.

"I know but its still fun!" she said bouncing. The ride started to spin and we were flying. I guess having more people you spin faster and longer. WHOO! It rocked!

When we got off the ride me, Alice, and Edward were laughing. Jasper just shook his head. We were walking for another ride when Alice spotted a ride called "Flying bobs." That played music and spun forward then slowed to go backwards. FUN! **(A/n: in my world were I live this is a real ride and that's what it's called at the amusement park and fair we have. Picture on my page to see it.) **But it was a twp person ride and that meant Alice would ride with Jasper.

"Let's go Guys!" she yelled and ran to the line.

"Shall we?" Edward asked putting his hand towards the line. I laughed and moved forward.

"Thank you kind sir, I think I will get upon this ride." I said laughing at him. He moved beside me and looked at the ride tapping his song to the music playing. The Song was really good but it didn't seem his type of music.

"So Bella will you be sitting with me in the ride?" he asked moving forward in the line. It was nice how he asked me things even though it was kind of obvious.

"I don't know…." I trialed off looking at him then smiling "of course I will, I wouldn't want to ride with a different best friend." At that Alice turned to look at me with sad eyes. I stopped and looked at her "except you Alice." I said smiling as she turned around. I looked at Edward who was trying not to laugh at me I smacked his chest as we got up to the ride. He was rubbing his chest and sat down next to me.

"Ow. Bella that kinda hurt." I looked at his sad face and kissed 2 of my fingers then put them where I hit him and looked at him.

"There. All better?" I asked smiling at him. He smiled back as the song "Poker Face by Lady Gaga" came on and the ride started to move.

"I Love this Song!" I said looking at Edward. Who was laughing at me singing and dancing while the ride moved.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays.  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it).  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start.  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart._

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.

Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.

Edward Looked at Me and Laughed. "You really like this song??" I turned to look at him. I nodded and kept singing.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be.  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it).  
Russian roulette is not the same without a gun.  
And baby when its love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun._

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.

Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.

I won't tell you that I love you.  
Kiss or hug you.  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin.  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning.  
Just like a chick in the casino.  
Take your bank before I pay you out.  
I promise this, promise this.  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous.

At this point the rid slowed and was starting to spin backwards. I still sung as Edward laughed at me.__

Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody  


_Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_p-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face._

The ride ended and me and Edward and Alice and jasper filed off the ride and figuring out what next. This was a blast and I checked my phone to see it was already 7:00 p.m.

Wow. Time flies when you're having fun. I sat down at a table and looked at Alice.

"Maybe we should Rosalie and Emmett; they have been gone awfully long." I said then Alice jumped pulling her cell phone and jasper along with her.

"OHMYGOSH! I forgot!" she pulled out her cell phone walking off leaving me and Edward alone. _"Where are you guys!??"_

I just simply laughed and got up to get a drink, "hey do you want any thing?" I asked looking down at him. He looked up at me as if leaving a train of thought.

"Hmm oh! Uhmm no thank you. Do you want me to get it for you?" he asked politely" I smiled at him.

"No I'll get it." I said getting up, but he followed me up to the line. "You know if you keep following me then people might start to think your stalking me, best friend."

He laughed behind me and then moved beside me and looked at me. "Yea but them we won't have to worry about people coming up to bother you."

"Okay, good point." I said moving forward. "Uhhh, I will have a coke please." I handed the man 2 dollars and went back to the table. Sitting down and drinking my drink. Edward snatched my drink and took I quick sip and handed it back. "I thought you weren't thirsty!?" I said taking it back.

"I wasn't but you made me thirsty." He said smiling. I shook my head and looked around at the different games that could be played and stood.

"Come on" I said walking towards a game were you pop balloons and win a prize. I wasn't really watching were I was walking and tripped flying towards the ground with my eye's shut. Well hell, can I be clumsier. But the impact never came.

I opened my eye's to see Edward holding me and laughing. "A little excited much?" I nodded and he set me up strait and let me go. It felt nice to be in his arms but I shouldn't think that because I just met him today. And I already had a crush on him.

"Thanks." I said and continued walking up to the game booth.

"HELLO! THERE!" the man shouted "WOULD THIS PRETTY LADY LIKE TO PLAY!??" he asked still yelling I nodded and too the darts in my hand. Edward was standing beside me and looked at me.

"Can you play this with out injuring your self or other?" he asked laughing. I looked at him.

"How about a bet then?" I said "if I beat you by popping more balloons then you have to…" I had to stop to think. What did I want him to do? Then I got it "you have to protect me from whatever comes my way." I said smiling. "Plus I may need you to catch me when I fall." I said smiling again. He smiled shaking his head.

"Okay but if I win then I get 10 questions to ask." I nodded and turned to the booth man.

"Okay I am ready." I said he reached under and brought back 5 darts. I picked one up and threw it. And hit a balloon. I threw the other four and only hit three. The man said I won a medium size prize. I picked a stuffed penguin. Edward walked up to the booth and was handed 5 darts. He being almost perfect hit all five. I rolled my eyes as he got a giant stuffed animal that I couldn't describe. He laughed at my expression.

"Well since I won the bet I guess here goes question 1: why a penguin?"

I looked at him and laughed "I don't know because I like penguins." Edward laughed as I walked beside him. We were walking when my phone started ringing telling me it was Alice.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

"Hey Alice."

"_Yea were waiting by the car cause were going home, so come on!"_

"Okay, I'll be there."

I hung up and looked at Edward, well Alice and Jasper are leaving, so I guess this is where we part…again." I said smiling. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and started walking with me to the parking lot, smiling.

"Okay, Edward you won the bet, you don't have to protect me you know." I said looking up at him.

"I know but I want to." He said smiling at me. We walked over to Alice and jasper to see them sitting in the car talking. Edward removed his arm from my shoulders and stood in front of me. He snatched my cell phone from my hand and started punching buttons.

"Hey! That's my phone!" He smiled and handed it back to me.

I know and know you have my number, so if your in trouble call." He said smiling as he walked away. I smiled as I got into the car and heard a little about the conversation Jasper and Alice were having.

"…I know but he really likes her." Alice said looking at jasper. They stopped and looked at me. I just opened my phone to look for Edwards's number but it wasn't under the "E's" I searched through all and I found it under "Bestest Friend Edward." I smiled as we drove down the road.

Alice turned to look at me and I snapped my phone shut. "So Bella have a good time?"

I smiled and looked out the window "yea."

**So there you guys go.**

**And I was wonderingI'm thinking about switching to Edwards POV and I have some good ideas for him. Or should I stay with just Bella??**

**Let me know because I would love to know.**

**:) **

**Writing rabbit.**


	5. Nicknames

**Okay I have gotten some reviews saying that I should switch to Edward POV so yea here it is.**

**I wish I owned twilight but I'm not the lucky****à**** that's Stephanie Meyer **

**Well to the story:**

**EPOV**

Bella was simply amazing. She had the most beautiful eyes and the best smile. I almost did sitting next to her on that roller coaster. She was so scared and then when I hear why she's on it, I almost killed the guy… "Mike Newton" what a sick pervert. Throwing himself at her. But to her were merely best friends because I suggested it. And boy it was a good idea.

And it turns out she is best friends with my sister. YES! I internally yelled. I smiled as I drove down the road. And now she owns my number. I hope she will call me. And I can't wait to see her again. I could see her smiling out the window as her jasper and Alice drove off. I could hear almost part of what they were saying and I'm pretty sure it is about Bella. But I really hope she was smiling because she had a good time.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of my phone ringing.

_I'm so starstruck_

Starstruck,  
Baby could you blow my heart up

_Starstruck,  
Baby could you blow my heart up_

I answered to Rosalie's call.

"Hello Rosalie." I said putting the phone to my ear.

"Hey Edward, me and Emmett are going back to our apartment, your welcome to stay in our guest bedroom." I thought about and I did need a place to stay, shouldn't be to bad.

"Alright, where is it?" I asked because I don't know were they live. There was a honk behind me and then flashing of lights I looked in my review mirror and there they were.

"Well we come around you and follow us, okay!?" I agreed and hung up and slowed down so they could get around me. I followed them to an apartment building that they were staying in. I parked next to them and got out as rose and Emmett did.

"So Eddie need any help?" Emmett asked walking around to my side. I hate it when people call me that. I walked around to my trunk to begin getting my suit cases out and handed one to Emmett. I looked at Rosalie who had her hand over her mouth trying no to laugh out loud. She knows I don't like that name and obviously didn't tell.

"Thanks Emmett and uhmm, but can you not call me 'Eddie'? I don't really like that name." Emmett laughed and nodded.

"Okie-Dokie, E-man." He said taking another one of my suitcases and head for the building. By then Rosalie couldn't control her laughter and laughed out loud as Emmett smiled at my nickname. I shook my head with a grimace and walked behind them. Rosalie turned to look at me.

"Don't worry Edward, Emmett gives nicknames to everyone. Hell, when we first met I was Rocket-Rose." Emmett started laughing at that one when we entered the elevator. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Why Rocket-Rose? I asked curious. Emmett turned to look at me.

"Well when I first met rose she was angry and DAMN! She was hot." Rosalie smiled and looked at me. "Well she was also wearing red and her face almost red with anger, and Jasper told me not to make her any angrier and I couldn't help it but I said that she looked like a fire truck kind of and she went off; kind of like a rocket!" He said smiling and laughing. He shook my head and smiled; Emmett was hilarious and I knew we would get along. Then I got curious about everyone else's nicknames.

"Well what's everyone else's?" I asked. Emmett turned to me and smiled.

"I'll tell you when were inside." He said as the elevator dinged and we got out. Emmett pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to Rosalie and she unlocked the door. She went in and motioned for me to follow her.

"Here's your room and there is your bathroom." Wow own room and bathroom.

"How do you pay for this?" I asked looking at her.

"Well I have a job, I don't sit at home all day after school and Emmett has a job too" she walked off and Emmett put my suit cases on the floor. I turned to him.

"So what are the nicknames?" I asked smiling; I especially wanted Bella's. He turned to me, smiling.

"Well Jasper is the Whipped Confederate." He said laughing "Alice is the Powerful Pixie, and Bella is the Purple Worm." He said smiling. I was already laughing at Alice and jasper names, but Bella's made me stop. I looked at him weird.

"Why?' I asked

"Well see Bella loves reading so obviously she is a book worm, well Alice got angry cause Bella wouldn't go shopping with her. So she hid all her books one afternoon while Bella was at school, so she couldn't say she had to read instead of going shopping. Well when Bella got home and went to pick up her book she couldn't find it and when she asked Alice where it was Alice denied knowing where it was. SO she said 'Bella want to go shopping' Bella got angry and said no cause she didn't want to and wanted her books. She tore the apartment apart searching and she knew Alice had them. Her face was almost purple she was so angry. And it was hilarious when Alice gave it back to her. She took her book and went to her room and locked the door. Well Alice thought that was the end. Nope. While Alice was at school, Bella went and hid all of Alice's shopping credit cards so she wouldn't be able to go. Well Alice went off, cause there was a huge sale and she would miss it. It was so funny to watch. But they got a truce if Bella could keep her books Bella wouldn't take her credit cards." Emmett finished laughing and so was I. It was too funny. Rosalie came in and looked at us laughing; Emmett turned and looked at her.

"Well Bella better not hear you telling him that because she will get you again." Rose said leaving. I looked at Emmett and gave him a 'what is she talking about' look.

"See Bella doesn't like her name so when she heard me telling someone about it she put washable die on my work shirts and when I saw I freaked because the manager said if I get another stain on my shirt I was fired. Well Bella said that it was some un-removable dye and I started to almost cry." I was rolling on the floor laughing by now. Emmett just looked at me and shook his head. "I wouldn't mess with Bella if I was you." He said getting up to leave.

"Alright Emmett I'll take your word for it." I said laughing. Those names were too funny. I took out my iHome and put my ipod on and put it on shuffle as I unpacked. The Song 'Here in your arms by HelloGoodbye' came on. I put all my clothes up, and knew I needed to wash some too. I got into my sweatpants and t-shirt as I layed down in the bed. My thoughts wandered back to the fair and how much fun Bella was having. I cannot wit to see her again. I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Bella in mind. I was asleep and woke up about 2 o'clock in the morning because Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom was shaking and she was screaming Emmett's name. I don't want to know what there doing. I'm never going to get sleep know.

**BOV**

We rove in silence after Alice asked me if I had fun. We drove quickly back to our apartment and saw that Emmett and rose were already back. It was really convenient we all lived in the same apartment complex. But we did live on different floors, and good thing too cause Emmett an Rosalie had too MUCH fun at night. I and to stay with them one night in there guest room and I was asleep only to be woken by the walls being shook and noises coming from thee room. Let's just say that I don't go in there room a lot or stay with them often anymore. I hope Edward Doesn't stay with them.

I went to my room as Alice and jasper went to there room and I was grateful when the had sex that they didn't really make noise and plus there bedroom wasn't right next to mine, my bathroom was in between. THANK YOU! I went to my bathroom and started the shower. I threw my clothes in the hamper and saw how full it was. Sunday, meant laundry day. I got into the shower and thought about the fair and how much fun I had, Especially with Edward. He was so sweet and polite. And he gave me his number. Should I call him? I mean we just met and I don't even know him all that well. He was going to go to our school and that meant one thing.

He would be surrounded by Girls two for that matter; Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Total Skanks. I got out of the shower and slipped on my sweat pants and tank top with my sweatshirt and lay down on my bed. Edward was a nice guy and I don't think he would go for those two. They usually act seductive then sleep with a guy then kick them away for the next thing. They had tried it with my brother and it didn't work because after he saw Alice he wouldn't look away. They are really cute together and they agree with a lot of things together. They really love each other. I wish I could find someone like that. But they only people that have ever tries to got with me is that creepy guy mike and Jacob.

Jacob. HE was a real tool, and a player. He is always trying to get my to go on dates with him, but apparently No isn't what he wants. It's me. I wish some new girl would come and capture his attention. It would make my day. And that is why Lauren hates me. Because I have Jacob chasing after me and she doesn't. But I never understand why? She has every other guy wanting her almost and has to have Jacob and I don't know if they have hooked up but I'm pretty sure not, so I guess it irks her that he wants me not her, but I don't want Jacob, I want a man not a Player who has had sex 32 other times., which Jacob told me himself cause he counts. That is just weird and gross. And it doesn't make me like him more; he thought it would but, nope. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dream about Edward.

***********************************************************************************************

I woke up at 8 o'clock and sat in bed. There wasn't a sound in the house so I figured Alice and jasper were still asleep. I went to the kitchen and it was empty. I started the coffee maker and went to the kitchen and pulled out breakfast stuff. While the stove was heating up and the oven was heating for biscuits I went to the phone to invite rose and Emmett over for breakfast. I dialed there number and it was answered on the first ring but it wasn't I voice I knew.

"Hello." And angry voice said

"Uhmm, is this Rosalie's and Emmett's phone?" I asked confused. The person waited and answered

"Yes, who is this?"

"Bella, I was calling to invite them to breakfast at mine, Alice's and jaspers apartment." I said. The other person laughed and took a breath.

"Do you not know who this is Bella?" they asked I was confused.

"No…" I trailed off

"I'm hurt I thought you would know your best friend anywhere?" he said laughing then it clicked.

"Edward? What are you doing there?" I asked curious.

"I live here now and let me tell you I'm not sleeping with there noise" I laughed at this cause he was irritated and that would explain him being awake.

"Well you can come over to our apartment and sleep till I'm done with breakfast." I said

"Okay! Where do you live?" He was eager to get away. I laughed.

"Just come to the 3rd floor and go to room 217." I said

"You live in the same apartment building?" I laughed and nodded them I knew he couldn't see me.

"Yes, oh and tell Rose and Emmett so they will come over later."

"Alright."

"Bye" I said then hung up I went to the oven and put the biscuits on a baking sheet and placed them in the oven and started the bacon and sausage, because I knew Emmett loved it. There was an almost quiet knock at the door and I went to it. There stood Edward in a t-shirt and sweat pants, with his hair all wild. I moved aside and let him in.

"Well hello there, best friend." I said still laughing because he had no sleep.

"Hello"

He went over to the couch and laid down on it I laughed at him when his eyes closed. "What?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"Nothing, you just look funny, because you're probably really tired from staying with them all night and hearing nothing but the walls shake and rose screaming." I said flipping the bacon and sausage. His head pooped over the side of the couch and looked at me.

"How did you know that?" he asked getting up to come over to the bar sitting down, on a stool.

"Well I had to stay with them one night, and it wasn't pleasant." I said laughing. He nodded.

"Yea I was asleep and at two o'clock in the mourning I hear Emmett's name being screamed." I saw him shudder at the thought. "I thought about going to sleep in my car." I laughed and took out the bacon and sausage and started on the eggs.

"Well you can always come over to our house." He looked at me.

"Really?" he asked raising his eyebrows I nodded and moved the eggs around. "Wait a minute, if you knew that they did that why didn't you warn me!?" he asked looking at me again. I laughed.

"Well I didn't know you were staying with them." I said looking at him "I would have if I knew, but you didn't tell me that you were." Edward didn't say anything and when I turned to him he was watching my cook. "Can I help you?" I asked he then looked at me and sighed.

"That looks so good right now. And I haven't had a meal probably like this since I was at my parent's house." He watched as I cooked the eggs. I shook my head at him. I went back to cooking.

I had just finished the eggs I turned to Edward and I saw that he had his head on his arms and was asleep. I smiled at him and got out plates. I was about to get him up but Emmett burst through the door screaming.

"FOOD!" he yelled and Edward jumped up and fell out of his chair. I couldn't stop my laughter as he popped up with his crazy hair sticking out everywhere. I was holding my sides laughing. Emmett came over and laughed with me. After me and Emmett finished laughing Edward came over to me and stood behind me.

"Do you think that was funny?' he asked in my ear. I stood there frozen for a couple of minutes. I remembered that we were in the kitchen and realized that Alice and jasper weren't here yet. I moved forward and turned to him.

"I don't know ask Emmett, I will be back!" I yelled running off for Alice and Jasper's room. I stood outside there door and took a breath. Oh. My. Gosh. I took another breath and knocked on Alice's and Jasper's Door.

"Come on guys, everyone's here and I made breakfast!!" I yelled to the door. I continued to knock knowing it would bother Alice.

"OKAY BELLA! STOP the damn knocking!!!" Alice yelled. I laughed and started to go back down stairs. I was suddenly picked up and thrown over a shoulder while they ran. I was screaming and then realized it was Emmett.

"Emmett PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. He just laughed and put my on a bar stool. I glared at him as he laughed. He bent down kissed his palm and then put it against my cheek.

"I love you Bella!" He said. I was till glaring at him.

"Your just saying that so I don't get you, and take away your breakfast." I said raising my eyebrows. He got a really sad face and got on his knees in front of me.

"Please NO no no no no no NO!" he said looking at me putting his bottom lip out.

"Okay Emmett I won't take it away." I said getting up and handing him a plate. He jumped up and picked me up spinning me around.

"You're the best little sister EVER!" He sat me down as I laughed at him. I grabbed a plate and Edward came next to me.

"I thought Jasper was your brother?" Edward asked getting food. I jumped when jasper spoke next to Edward.

"I am." He said looking at Edward with a frown. I wonder what his problem is. Jasper took his food and walked away. . I heard Alice whisper "be nice" in her ear I looked at Edward as he looked at me scared

"I didn't want to scare big brother." He said "but seriously." He said I looked at him and laughed.

"Well every since I met Emmett he saw how clumsy I am and thought I needed a 'bigger' brother other than jasper and claimed two days later that I was his little sister." I said remembering the memory.

_Flash back to7th grade_

_I was sitting at lunch with Jasper and Alice when Emmett came up and sat down._

"_guess what guys!!?" he asked we all looked at him and he just stood up and cleared his throat._

_I HAVE AN ANOUNCEMENT! I AM NOW BELLA SWANS BIGGER BROTHER!! SO IF ANY OF YOU FATHEADED BOYS THINK ABOUT HER!! I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT!" he screamed and looked directly at the guys. _

_I ducked my head and blushed red while I pushed my food away. Jasper looked at Emmett and smacked his arm._

"_Emmett not that I don't appreciate your fondness off protecting Bella, could you embarrass her anymore!" he said looking at him. Wow. I love Emmett but he is just scarinf me now._

_TWO DAYS LATER AT LUNCH_

"_Hello Emmett." Said a boy, who came up poking Emmett on the arm._

"_WHAT!" he yelled trying to eat his food? Alice smacked Emmett on the arm and told him to be nice._

"_I was wondering if I could ask Bella on a date." He said sticking his hands in his pockets looking down. I widened my eyes and blushed. Alice started laughing and jasper looked ready to beat someone._

"_Well I guess its okay." Emmett said going back to his food. I looked up and looked at jasper._

"_Emmett!" jasper yelled "NO! YOU CAN NOT!" he yelled at the boy. Emmett looked at him like he was crazy._

"_And why not!" Emmett said pushing his food away. The boy was still standing there waiting till he figured if it is yes or no._

"_Because I said no!" he said standing up. Emmett stood up._

"_BUT I AM HER BIGGER BROTHER!" he said _

"_WELL I AM HER BIOLOGICAL BROTHER!" jasper yelled._

_I and Alice just watched as they stood up. They boy came over to me and looked at me. "So want to go a date." I shook my head as the boy walked off looking sad. Emmett and jasper were still yelling and I stood on the bench to be as tall as them._

"_HEY!: I yelled and they looked at me. "I think that me dating is my choice so SHUT UP!" jasper and Emmett looked at me and nodded then sat down._

_Crazy brothers._

_End flash back._

Emmett started laughing hearing me tell Edward about it. "That was so funny!" Edward was still laughing and looked at Emmett. Then Edward stopped and smiled at me like a devil. He turned to Emmett and put his plate down.

"Hey Emmett did her face turn purple when she yelled at you guys?" he asked smiling.

Oh. No. he didn't.

Emmett smiled and set hid food down too.

"Yes! And she was so cute yelling." I looked at Edward who was smiling at me then turned back to Emmett.

"Was she book worm then too?" he asked. I sat my plate down and glared at Edward. He looked at me and leaned in o whisper.

"Purple Worm." I jumped up and so did Edward as he took off running because I was almost growling. I took off running after Edward as everyone else laughed.

**So, how was that? **

**I decided to add Edwards' POV because he is important.**

**Well….R&R**

**à****Peace writing Rabbit :) **


	6. Unfortunate Events with better Endings

**Sorry it took so long to update...I had a LOT of tests that I needed to study for. Butt I am back with this. And alot of people liked the last chapter. And I sat THANK-YOU! Veryveryveryvery much :) **

**Oh! And I do not own this…again I still wish and dream of it but that's 1 in a million. I wish everyday! :)**

**So yea...on to this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I chased Edward down the hall as he abruptly stopped and I smacked in to his back. I was heading for the floor when I felt arms around me and a loud "THUMP!" I looked down to see Edward underneath me and laughing. My body was shaking as he laughed at us. I started laughing at the situation as well. I looked own at Edward and he was looking back. I looked into his green eyes and smiled.

"Thanks for catching me." I said. He smiled and pushed my hair back out of my face.

"Your welcome....but it was your fault." he said smiling. I hit his chest and sat up. I was straddling him and held down his shoulders so he couldn't get up.

"WHATEVER! I was behind you and YOU stopped!" I said getting in his face. "That reminds me? Why did you stop?" he started smiling and set up on his elbows as if my hands weren't there. I put them down a looked at him waiting for an answer. He just smiled.

"You know I don't like this position" he said looking at how we were sitting. I looked down and blushed realizing it was weird. He laughed and I looked at him as he got an evil look. Suddenly we were reversed and I was under him.

I looked at him shocked and I heard a slam of a door. I looked up and saw Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. Alice and Rosalie were smiling and jumping together. Emmett was just laughing. The only person not there was jasper and with that slamming door I don't think he was happy. I quickly got out form under Edward and stood.

"Don't stop because of us!" Emmett yelled. He laughed and the neighbors came out side as I looked down and blushed. Emmett started laughing and went back inside. I looked at Edward he was smiling as he blushed. I walked past Edward and went to Alice who was smiling at me.

"Okay I know you think this is exciting but it wasn't really anything, we just fell down. Now what's wrong with Jasper?" Alice looked at me ridiculously.

"That was not nothing." She said smiling at Edward. But what ever he was doing made her stop smiling. And look sad. Edward walked past me and looked at Alice.

"She's right it was nothing…uhh rose I'm going to go back to the apartment and get ready for the day, I have to do some stuff." He said and went in to the apartment. Now I feel bad, because I actually liked what we were doing. AND THAT'S BAD! I don't really eve know him. We were still standing there when Edward came back.

"Bye Rose, Alice…..Bella." he said without looking at me, and walked down the hall to the elevator. When he was in I turned back to Alice and Rosalie, who glared at me.

"What?" I asked looking at them.

"Well, I don't know…you were just rolling on the floor with Edward and said it was nothing, even though you both enjoyed it!" Alice said glaring at me. I looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said walking to the room door. But Rosalie stepped in front of me.

"Where are you going? We need to talk about this." She said not moving. I simply pushed her arm down.

"I am going to my room and getting ready then I am going to the laundry room to wash clothes." I said walking back to my room. Emmett was sitting on the couch eating still and watching Sponge bob. I will never understand his like for that show. He was a talking sponge with a best friend that was a starfish. Wow.

"Hey Emmett where is Jasper? I need to talk to him." He looked at me and smiled.

"Last time I checked he was about to punch the wall in His and Alice's room." Alice had come in and ran back there.

"JASPER YOU BETTER HAD NOT BROKE ANYTHING!" she yelled. I looked back there scared to see what it's like but I need too. I walked slowly making my way there. I got in front of there door and I heard yelling whisper's. I knocked on the door and it was silence.

"Uhmm… Jasper can I talk to you?" I asked standing there. The door flew open and Alice stood there.

"Bye Bella, tell me when your done please." She said then stormed away. I looked at her and walked into the room to see Jasper sitting on the bed. I sat next to him and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked waiting for him to look at me, but he never did he just continued looking at the floor.

"I don't really like the idea of you and _Edward_ rolling on the floor together after knowing each other 1 day." He said trying to keep his voice down. I shook my head and put my and on his shoulder.

"It wasn't like that. I was chasing him and he stopped and I ran into him, we fell over and when you came out we were about to get up." I said. Okay so it was kind of a lie hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"That's a damn lie!" He said shaking his head looking at me, and standing up. "I saw you two sitting there. I saw you on top of him!! I saw the look in his eye!" he said I looked confused.

"What look?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"Never mind, but I don't want you to be around him." He said pacing around his room. NO! He can't do this. "Not Again!"

"No, you cannot tell me who I can talk to and who I can't!! This IS not the same and YOU KNOW IT!" I couldn't calm down. "Your not dad! And you never will be so STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! I am grown up I can make my own decisions and if you don't like it SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" I screamed not really caring.

"Don't start Bella." He said trying to stay clam.

"No. you DON"T start, and don't talk to me cause I won't respond." I got up and left I went to my room and locked the door the turned up my ihome to the song "Rise above This" by Seether.

_Take the light, undarken everything around me  
Call the clowns and listen closely, I'm lost without you  
Call your name every day when I feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down but I'll rise above this, rise above this_

I sang along to the song as I got my clothes sorted and ready to go down stairs to the laundry room.

_Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken  
For all we know, this void will grow and  
Everything's in vain, distressing you though it leaves me open  
Feels so right, but I'll end this all before it gets me_

Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Call your name every day, when I seem so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this doubt

I took out my ipod and put in my headphones and grabbed my book to read while I waited for my clothes. I walked out with my clothes basket ready to wash clothes. The Song "Pen and Paper by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" played through my ears as I stepped off the elevator. I walked down to the laundry room and stopped short. Standing there doing his own laundry was Edward.

I shouldn't have recognized him because his back was turned but I knew that hair anywhere. I walked in with a deep breath and tried to be silent. I sat my stuff down and got my first one ready. I threw the clothes in and put in 4 quarters. And sat down not looking in Edwards's direction acting like I didn't notice him, but he had because I could feel his stare.

I couldn't even concentrate on my book I could feel his stare. I would occasionally look up from my pages and look at him while he fixed his clothes. My buzzard rang and I stood taking them out to get another one started I did and threw my wet clothes into the dryer. I was about to sit down when something hit my face. I picked it up and it was a white t-shirt. I stared at it in confusion and saw Edward trying to contain his laughter. I took out my headphones and stared at him then threw it back.

"That was kind of mean Edward…you shouldn't hit your best friend with your t-shirts. BUT now that I have it I think I will keep it." I said smiling. He looked confused and then ran over to me.

"No give me my shirt." I shook my head and laughed at him.

"Should have thought twice before throwing it at me." I took the shirt then put it down then pushed him back. He looked confused then I took the ends of my shirt and slowly lifted them. I had a tank top underneath and was safe to take it off. I got it off and threw it at his widened eyes head. He was frozen as I threw it at him. I caught my shirt as I took his and slipped it over my head. And wrapped my arms around myself then smiling.

"Hmm, I like this shirt." I inhaled it and smiled at the smell, which I love. "And it smells like you…" I shrugged and turned to finish my clothes. He was still standing there shocked that I did that. I put my clothes up and turned around at Edward who was finishing his clothes too.

"You know that wasn't very nice." He said and put my shirt in his clothes basket. I shook my head at the thought of my shirt in his room. I started laughing at the thought of him trying to put my shirt on.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing."

"Besides, what you did in the hall wasn't very nice. That reminds me, why did you stop?" I said smirking. I glanced up at him and he looked sad. "Are you okay?" I asked getting up.

"Yea…I was…just …wondering…well… why you told…never mind." He said looking away. I hate it when people do that.

"No tell me." Said getting closer. He shook his head and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a 'tell me now' look.

"Well…..is Jasper mad at me?" he asked I had a feeling that's not the same questions as before. I laughed and looked at him ridiculously.

"Is that all?" I asked and he nodded. I laughed and looked at him "well no more or less at me than you. He thinks that me and you should not be together so much because we just met, but that's how you know who you can trust and who you can't." I said remembering the fight with Jasper. I looked at Edward and he was smiling.

"So you trust me?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute. And tapped my chin and looked at him for a long minute then slowly smiled.

"For now, but if you break my trust, you will work to get it back." I smiled and looked at him smiling.

"Can I have a hug best friend?" he said walking towards me with his arms open. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him hugging him. Then I heard a screech and little feet running. I let go of Edward and sighed.

"Oh no." I said. Edward just laughed and got his basket and I got mine as we started back up the stairs. We had finished our clothes and were standing at the elevator. I poked the 3rd floor button and Edward poked the 4th floor button.

"So… you want to get some lunch later?" Edward asked getting into the elevator. I looked at him. "I am going around going and getting my information for school, and I was going to get lunch, so want to go?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

**EPOV**

I had asked her if she wanted to go to breakfast with me. It was kind of like a date and I wanted to jump when she smiled and agreed. She got off the elevator on her floor and waved by.

"I'll come by your apartment when I'm ready so it should be about 11 pm. Is that okay?" I asked. She nodded again and walked towards her apartment. When the door shut I jumped and yelled.

"YES! IM GONNA ON A DATE WITH BELLA!" I chanted that over two more times and when I heard the ding I turned and an old lady with a walker was standing there smiling at me.

"Well congrats, young man, I'm sure Bella is very lucky." She said smiling a nodded and set my things down helping her into the elevator. She smiled and thanked me. I was so embarrassed that that lady heard me. As I walked back to the apartment. When I walked in Emmett and jasper were playing play station and Emmett smiled at me and Jasper just looked forward.

"Uhmm Jasper, about this morning…I'm sorry if what happened seemed bad-"I was cut of by jasper looking up at me.

"Don't worry about it." He said looking back at the screen. He tried to act like he was fine but he wasn't. I walked back to my room and put my clothes down and went to the shower.

I cannot believe Bella said yes. I was nervous at first and then when she smiled at me I knew it would be okay. And that reminds me, might need to ask her if she thinks Emmett and Rosalie would be getting friendly tonight so I will be warned. I was happy that she said if I needed to I could sleep at her apartment.

I got out of the shower and picked a plain t-shirt and jeans with a blue jacket over it to go out in. I checked my watch and it was 10: 30, damn! I still had 30 minutes. I walked out to the living room and Emmett and jasper were laughing. That was the first time since I seen him today. I wonder what's bugging him, but as soon as he saw me he stopped and looked forward.

Emmett looked at me and smiled. "Where you going, E-man?" I looked at him and stared for a while. "Hey me and Rose told you last night that I give nicknames!" he said laughing.

"Yes you also told me how loud Rosalie can scream your name at TWO! In the MORNING!" At that Jasper rolled laughing and fell over, holding his sides. He sat up and wiped away fake tears.

"Awe I bet that sucked." He said chuckling. I shook my head and glared at Emmett.

Emmett just looked down and smiled. "I'm sorry, but we got bored, and she was..." he trailed off.

Me and Jasper looked at him with wide eye's "NO!" I looked at jasper and we both started laughing. I looked at Emmett and shook my head again.

"Okay Emmett two things one: SHE IS MY SISTER! And Two: I don't care about your sex life." I said sitting down on the couch they were leaning against.

"Seriously, she may not be my real sister but she is to me kind of like what Bella is to you." I looked at Jasper and maybe I should ask him if it was okay.

"Hey…uhmm…Jasper?" I asked nervous he would yell at me and tell me I couldn't ever talk to Bella again. He looked up at me.

"Yeah?" He asked kind of confused about what I would ask.

"Uhmm….Is it okay if Bella comes with me to the school, to get my information, then to get lunch cause it will probably be around 12 when where done." I asked kind of quickly. Emmett turned and looked at me like I was crazy.

Jasper just looked at me through squinted eyes then nodded. "alright." He said looking at me with killer instinct.

"Another question Jasper, Are you Angry with me?' I asked looking at him scared of the answer.

"No….I just don't really like it when people mess with my sister." He said looking at the floor. This confused me. I thought I had been very nice and sincere. I checked my watch 10:45.

DAMN! Can time move faster. "Well I would never hurt Bella; I was just trying to be friendly." I said looking at him. He turned and looked at Emmett then back at the floor.

"I know and Alice keeps telling me to clam down but I just…..can't help but be that way, since…" he stopped and looked away from all of us. "Just be careful Edward." He said then got up and went to the kitchen. I looked at Emmett and he looked sad too.

"What was with that?" I asked leaning forward. Emmett just stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll l eave Bella to tell you that." He said as he went in the direction of the kitchen, but I stopped him.

"Hey Emmett! Are you and Rose going to get Active tonight!?" I asked. He just turned and smiled at me then left.

I hope that I s a good thing. I stood and Yelled bye to them in the kitchen Emmett and Jasper Yelled "See-ya!" as I walked put.

Well, to Bella's, I guess.

"This should be a Good Day" I said as I got into the Elevator.

**Soooo how was that?! Again sorry it took soo long, I had to study then I got grounded and had to clean my Closet out!**

**Talk about not coming out alive! But I did and here is my awesome updatewhich sometimes I get scared you guys might hurt me if I don't update. But I am writing fast as I can!! Well until next update!**

***peace*Writing Rabbit**


	7. Almost Dates and Evil Planning

**Hello there guys. So I was hit with this amazing idea...literally. I was playing a game and got hit and it knocked a good idea into my head.**

**And I might add it later on. So ya...**

**I still wish I owned this but I will be famous for other things.**

**To the story.**

**BPOV**

My heart almost stopped when Edward asked me on a date. Well. Almost date. When I nodded and thought about this. 11 pm. it was 10 o'clock, I had an hour. There are only two people I know who could help me. I looked back at the elevator and I swear I heard screaming and yelling, and it sounded like Edward.

I shook my head and walked into the apartment and closed the door. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the couch watching Americas Next Top Model. Crazy show. I walked in and set my clothes down and stood in front of them.

"Guys, I need your help." I said smiling at them. They looked at me and stared then exchanged glances.

"What?" they asked at the same time. I smiled and put my hands in my pockets.

"I need you guys to help me get ready to go out with Edward." I said smiling. By the time I had said go out Alice had jumped up and ran to her room. Rosalie stood up and hugged me.

"I knew Edward would like you." she said smiling at me.

"Well its not really a date were just going to get his information for school then going and getting lunch." I said walking back to Alice's room. When we walked in there were clothes everywhere and things a mess.

"ALICE! What happened in here?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Well after you left angry at jasper he threw some stuff till I had Emmett hold him down and throw ice down his pants. Then the clothes I just now did looking for your perfect outfit.....AHHA! I found it." she popped out of her closet with a t-shirt and jeans.

Rosalie led me over to a chair and sat me down. "Now Bella, how did my brother ask you?" she said opening one Alice's cosmetic drawers. That's right ONE OF! She has three.

"Uhmm…he just asked if I wanted to go with him to the school and to go to lunch." it was pretty normal. Nothing really romantic about it but my heart jumped. It might have been just a friendly thing to do but it made me happy.

"Well, it was very generous of him. Do you know where you guys are going?" Rosalie asked applying eye shadow on. I shook my head and looked in the mirror at Alice who was coming over to help.

It took what seemed like 10 hours to go threw me getting ready. It was not bad but bad enough.

"NO! SHE WOULD LOOK NICE IN THIS!" Alice would scream.

"NO YOU'RE LYING!" Rosalie would scream back.

"OKAY GUYS I LIKE THIS!" I screamed getting there attention back to finishing me. They turned and finished let me look in the mirror.

I was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a grey and black over jacket thee was short sleeved and had two pockets in the front. I also had a pair of jean shorts and black flats to match. **(A/N: I actually own this outfit. and I thought it was cute. the picture is not the same but alike.) ** I was brushing my teeth when I heard a knock on the door and Rosalie talking.

_"Hey Edward. What's up?"_ I walked towards the living room and around the corner I saw Edward standing there talking.

"I'm good, is Bella ready?" he asked. I cleared my throat and everyone turned and looked at me. Alice was smiling very widely like she knew a secret.

"I'm ready if you are." I said walking towards him. He nodded and opened the door for me.

"When will you two be back!?" Alice said stopping us.

"Uhmm, I'm not sure we will call you, if we don't by 2, you call us." Edward said following me out. We were out in the hall and on our way to the elevator. When the doors opened jasper and Emmett were standing there laughing. They stopped and looked at me and Edward.

I held my breath waiting for jasper to start screaming and yelling and dragging me back to the apartment, but he just smiled.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second?" he asked looking at me. I nodded and followed him a little ways from the elevator where Edward and Emmett probably couldn't hear us.

I didn't really like being angry at jasper. He's my brother and I love him, but he was being ridiculous. He turned to me and looked at the ground then back at me.

"Bella, I'm sorry for how I acted this morning. I was out of line and thought that this would be all the same as last time, but today Edward asked me if he could take you with him to the school, and he was really polite and I misjudged him. I really am sorry. Do you forgive me?" he asked looking at me. I wrapped my arms around jasper and held him close.

"Yes, I forgive you, and I'm sorry too, especially for yelling at you. I know you were just trying to protect me and I was being stupid for not seeing that." I held on to him and let him go. "And thanks for giving Edward a chance, I think he is different and just wants to be friends." I looked down at Emmett and Edward and they were laughing at something. I smiled at jasper and started walking back to the other two and what I heard was not pleasant.

"Yea, she was walking and fell right in a pile of mud!" Emmett burst out laughing and so did Edward but when he saw my expression he stopped. Emmett looked at me and stopped laughing.

"Emmett have you told Edward that time I tripped you?' I asked him smiling like a devil. Emmett shook his head no and looked confused. "Emmett pay back is a bitch and I will get you back. BUT! Edward Emmett was walking and I was angry at him for laughing at me for falling in mud so when he wasn't looking I tripped him, he fell in a pile of dog shit." Edward put hid hand over his mouth and turned his head, trying not to laugh.

Emmett glared a t me. "Just remember Emmett I know how to get you back." With that he stomped off into the apartment. Jasper just burst out laughing and leaned forward holding his sides. So did Edward.

"Okay I'm going to go make sure he doesn't sabotage your room, see ya'll." and jasper walked off. I clicked the down button on the elevator as Edward regained a straight face,

"Did that really happen?" he asked smiling. I turned to him and nodded.

"Yea. He has told enough stories about me; it was his turn to be embarrassed." I was thinking about getting revenge on his story telling ways and I could probably use Edward to my advantage. "Want to help?" I asked as we drove towards the school. He turned to me and smiled.

"Sure. As long as there is no murder or injuring of any kind." he said looking at me seriously. I laughed and nodded. We pulled in to the school parking lot and I walked up with Edward to the school office place. **(A/N: not sure what those are called.)** We walked in and saw a lady with almost white hair sitting at the desk.

"Excuse me, I'm Edward Cullen and I am here to get my school information." Edward said looking at the lady as she stood up.

"Yes. I have your schedule right here, and here is the book list for your classes." I sat down in the chair and opened my phone. I had three new text messages.

_Hey Bella, just seeing what you're up to today. Text me back._

_-Angela_

Angela was another one of my best friends. I texted her back saying I was hanging out with Rosalie's brother and that I would see her tomorrow. Edward came over and smiled.

"Ready?' he asked. I nodded and walked over to the door. Edward opened it for me and what I saw I didn't like.

"Well hello there." two skanky voices said. I just glared.

**EPOV**

Two girls who had TOO much make up on were coming into the office place and stopped.

"Well Hello there." I looked at Bella and she glared at the two.

"Hello." I said politely and tried to get around them but there was no chance they were blocking the way. "Excuse us." I said not wanting to be rude and push them.

"I'm Lauren, and this is Jessica." she said smiling what looked like trying to be a sexy smile but it was kind of gross.

"Edward, please excuse us we were just leaving." I said trying to give a hint that we were trying to leave again. Apparently she didn't get it, so Bella stepped in. And I was shocked to what she said.

"Move your scrawny skank asses over before I push you over." she said moving between them and out the door. Lauren and Jessica scoffed and looked at me.

"You're seriously with that bitch?" they asked. "If you want a good time, call us." they said sticking a number in my hand. I threw it down and looked at them in the eye.

"She is not a bitch." and moved past them. I ran out the door. I saw Bella sitting on the ground by my car with her face in her hands and shaking he head.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked keeling down beside her.

"Yeah I just really hate them, they make my life hell." she went to get up and I helped her.

"Okay well let's get some food and forget them, they are the bitches anyway. NEVER will I call them" I said shaking my head.

Bella started laughing and looked out the window rolling it down. I looked at her knowing she felt better as I drove down the road.

"What is so funny?" I asked not getting the joke.

"It's just.....I knew they would try that. They always do and some guys fall for there fake smiles and fake body parts. I wouldn't be surprised if they had and medical problems, if you catch my drift." she said smiling. I laughed and nodded.

"Yea I would never date a girl like that." I said driving down the main road and looked at Bella again "so where to eat?" I asked

"uhmm...well there is this new Chinese place we could go to?" she said turning the radio station, the song "_Burning up For You by Karate High School"_ came on.

It was an awesome song and I loved it especially since I liked Bella...ALOT. She was amazing and was singing along quietly to the song. We pulled into the Chinese's food place and walked in. we ordered and sat down in the booth.

"So Bella, what classes do you have?" I asked eating the Chinese food.

"Uhmm mostly classes with literature, cause that what I love." She took a drink and went back to eating. I nodded and looked at her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was with the two bitch twins back at school?" I asked. She smiled and looked at me.

"We all used to be friends and when we got to high school they turned on me and did things that I can't repeat. It was too horrible." She said looking down.

"I'm sorry." I said, she smiled and looked at me. I looked at her sad eyes for her pain. "Okay enough of this sad talk, what is your plan for Emmett's revenge?" I asked.

She smiled like the devil at me, while telling her plan.

**So how was that? **

**And I have an awesome idea for Emmett's revenge.**

**Exciting….uhh and that whole ice down the pants to clam down…that works!**

**I used it on my nephew, he calmed down A LOT!**

**Well until I write again!**

**Writing Rabbit **


	8. Prank War is On

**Hey guys...okay so o answer a person's question....I will tell what happened to Bella, and why jasper was acting' the way he was. I plan on telling that sometime after these next few chapters. BUT I will tell. **

**Well I'm sorry. I wish I owned this (characters and all) but I don't...I dream and wish and stay up till 11:11 every night but it hasn't happened yet. And plus my mom say that if I stay up late again I will be reground.**

**But SHH don't tell. Well to the story:**

**BPOV**

Revenge is sweet is what I have been told. And it really is. I was sitting in the Chinese food place next to Edward discussing our pans against Emmett. This was the plan.

Emmett was a sports man. He played football, and loved it. But during practice the locker rooms are unattended. So this was what was happening. I would go out and buy things such as tampons, midal, pads, and other variations of girl products.

Then I would leave a sign saying 'payback is a bitch Emmett, I said I was going to get you!' it was genius! This would all go down Wednesday!! Me and Edward finished or lunch and walked out to his car.

"So can you buy this stuff? It would look pretty awkward for me too." Edward said getting in. I looked over at him, and this would be perfect for a joke. I hadn't answered his question yet and this would be funny.

We pulled up to the local Wal-Mart and parked. Edward looked at me. "So do you want me to go?" I shook my head and started to look sad.

"I don't feel to well, could you get it?" I asked looking at him with pleading eyes. He looked at me with wide eyes and sighed.

"Yea I guess I could." He got out and looked back at me. "I'll be back..." he said closing the door and slowly trudged up to the store doors. I pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"HEY! You need to get to Wal-Mart NOW! And bring a camera, and everyone." I hung up and waited for them to get here. It seemed like 3 minutes and they were there. I got out and ran with Alice and Rosalie to the doors. Okay so me and Edward are playing a prank on Emmett but I am also going to play a prank on Edward, ready just keep the camera on and recording, okay!" I said

Alice nodded and followed me to find Edward. I walked to the Girl products Aisle and there was Edward was staring at the stuff and breathing weird. He looked uncomfortable…PERECT!

"Okay here we go!" I said and Rosalie popped out and screamed.

"Edward MOM SAID YOU NEEDED EXTRA ABSORBANT!" and everyone turned and glanced at the situation, a bunch of women and men started laughing. Edward jumped and looked at Rosalie.

"YEA EDWARD, MAKE SURE TO GET EXTRA, OR YOU WILL HAVE A PROBLEM!" I yelled beside Rosalie and Alice was laughing with the camera. Edward walked up to us and stood there, with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to keep in control.

"Two words Edward: PAY BACK!" Edward stared at me, and shook his head.

"I thought you didn't feel well?' he asked. I laughed and looked at Rosalie.

"Acting comes in handy..." I said laughing. I walked past Edward and grabbed what I needed for Emmett's prank. I walked past him and looked at Alice, "thanks!"

I walked to the speedy check out and got the stuff. I walked with Alice and Rosalie back to there car and left for Alice's ad mines apartment. Oh that was a good laugh.

**EPOV**

I cannot believe she did that. I was so confused on what to buy. I'm glad I'm not a girl… Emmett and Jasper came around the corner laughing/

"What are you laughing at?? Especially you Emmett, I know what's in store for you!" he looked at me.

"What ever it is it cannot be as bad as Wal-Mart embarrassment." I shook my head and looked at them.

"And I got an idea." I said glancing at them.

"YES A PRANK WAR!" Emmett yelled as we got to my car and got in. we drove to the apartment building and went to Emmett's room.

"Okay this is what were going to do, we could go to the girls hide out when they leave and mess up there rooms, Shake up soft drinks to explode on them, you can what you want to your girls friends areas,. Jasper is it okay to go to Bella's?" I asked.

"Yea, this is going to rock!" we all piled in the living room and got things ready.

Emmett had spray-paint and a clown doll. "It's to scare Rosalie, he hates them.

I looked at him. "Em, she's my sister I KNOW!" I said laughing. I grabbed my duffel bag and got out my cell phone and walked to the living room.

"Hey guys we need a distraction!" I called. Jasper turned and smiled at me. "What?" I asked.

"Alice signed up for a free shopping trip and if we disguise our voice to sound professional we can get her out with rose and bells!!" he said going to the computer. "Looked we type the words here and its uses a voce to say." He said laughing.

I got out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" she said.

"_Yes, this is the free shopping trip contest and you have JUST WON!" _ The computer said. Alice screamed.

"THANK YOU! BELLA!! ROSE!!I-"and that's all we got cause she hung up. We all laughed and we headed to the windows.

Sure enough there was Alice running with Rose and Bella slowly trudging behind. Me and all the guys laughed and ran to the elevator.

We got to the door and Jasper unlocked it. I ran to the Fridge and started to shake all the Drinks and loosened the caps on things so that when you picked them up and they would fall. I quickly ran to Bella's room and aw the purple walls. I walked over to her desk and ripped a piece of paper off her note pad.

_Bella, don't worry these are safe._

_-Edward_

I went to her bookcase and opened my bag and put her books in carefully and made sure nothing would happen to them. I stuck the paper on the back of her door and unplugged all lights, went to the kitchen and taped down the spray faucet so when the water came on it would spray them. I tied clear line in front of the door so Alice would trip too!

Emmett had appeared and was ready to leave so was I. I called Jaspers name and he appeared with a bag full of clothes.

"I'm not staying here tonight, they are in or it. Besides if they get us back we need a secret hide out, Emmett it's your place." We all nodded and went to the room.

We all sat in the living room waiting for a call. Jasper came out with a computer and sat it on the coffee table.

"Yea I have a video camera in Alice's room and I want to see what my joke does to her." He said smiling. And another window appeared. "Also one in the living room." Just then Alice came busting through the front door, and she fell.

**BPOV**

It's very unlikely that Alice would win a shopping trip like that. It wasn't right. But they dragged me to the mall and shopped there head off. Alice refused to pay for anything cause she claims she won and the store had not proof that she didn't so they gave her a discount.

We came back from the mall, shopping bags and all. When we arrived at the apartment building I was tired and ever. I was going to shower then lie down and rest.

As soon as Alice walked thought the door she fell. I laughed and looked at her. "How does it feel?" I asked as she got up and got her bags.

"Shut up BELLA!" I walked over to the fridge and opened a soda and it exploded over me! What the Fuck!

I screamed and left to my room. I ran to my bed and sat down I glanced at my book shelf and noticed all my books were gone. "ALICE!" I yelled and screams were heard around the apartment. I ran to Alice's room and saw that her room was a mess, clothes everywhere! But she wasn't I ran to the kitchen and there she was standing in front of the sink and was soaking wet.

"I turned the knob a BAM! Water." She said walking back to her room muttering "I'm going to get them…" then I heard Rosalie scream.

I ran to living room and Rosalie was sitting and threw a clown doll across the room with a scared expression. She hated clowns and I knew exactly who did this!

"Emmett!" I yelled. "OKAY! I am BEYOND PISSED! FIRST THEY TAKE MY BOOKS, TRIP ALICE, SPRAY HER WITH WATER AND TRASH HER ROOM, THEN SCARE YOU! OHH IT'S ON!" I yelled ran to get a new shirt.

"Okay everyone to my room!" I yelled. I cannot trust Alice in her room or the living room. There were internet cameras there and they could probably see us.

"Okay this is what's going to happen…." We secretly planned for revenge!

**How was that?? Sorry guys for the wait.**

**I was watching TV and when this ends I got a great next story! I think you will love it too!**

**Well the prank war…I must say I got some ideas form my friends (Natalie) and others from what I have learned,**


	9. Web cams and Water Balloons

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Finals are coming and I have been cramming my brain full of studies. My mom says school first, writing second. But even though she was at work I still got writing done at school. When we weren't studying we were talking. In most classes we were just talking BUT FORGET THAT!! :) Sooooo I wish I still owned this wonderful world of twilight but I don't.......on to this:**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the living room watching television when I heard a loud scream coming from Emmett's room. I got up and walked to the door. "Emmett i didn't know you screamed like a girl!" I laughed as I opened the door and saw him and Jasper lying on the bed together.

"WHOA! Did I come in at the wrong time?" I asked blocking my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Edward and get your ass over here to see Alice get sprayed." Emmett said turning the laptop screen towards me to see Alice standing there getting sprayed by the sink hose.

"YES! I knew that would work!" I yelled jumping beside Emmett and sitting cross-legged. I watched as Bella come in and looked at Alice.

"I turned the knob a BAM! Water." She said walking back to her room muttering "I'm going to get them…"Alice muttered as she walked into her room. Bella went to see Rosalie as she yelled and threw the clown.

"Emmett!" Bella yelled. "OKAY! I am BEYOND PISSED! FIRST THEY TAKE MY BOOKS, TRIP ALICE, SPRAY HER WITH WATER AND TRASH HER ROOM, THEN SCARE YOU! OHH IT'S ON!" shelled ran to her room.

Jasper clicked a new window and we saw Alice in a tank top throwing more things around her room and she jumped out of her closet with a bag.

"ALICE! COME TO MY ROOM!" Bella yelled and Alice darted out, then it got quiet.

"Damn it! I knew I should have installed a web cam in Bella's room." Jasper said shutting his computer off. We stood and all high five.

"That was good, guys, but what should we do if they get us back?" I said looking at Emmett and jasper.

"Well they probably will but it won't be too bad, Bella is the only bad one about it, but how do they know it was us?" Emmett said looking at us. I got wide eyes and stared at them. "Edward what?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder shaking me.

"They will know." I said. "I left a note in Bella's room saying her books were safe." I said glancing at them.

"DAMN IT!" Emmett yelled. Then there was a knock at the door. I looked at jasper and he shook his head and sat down and started looking at something on his computer.

I went to open the door and when i did i was hit with a large orange balloon filled with water. I looked down and back up and all the girls were standing there with two more water balloons and threw them at me. i slammed the door shut and went back to the room.

"Guys we have a problem" I said and they glanced at me and started laughing.

"What happened?" jasper asked.

"Well that was them; they threw water balloons at me." I said sitting down.

"Wow. This is a big war."

**BPOV**

We stood in my room sitting on my bed. "Okay guys, now first things first, disconnect ALL web cams, they can see us, and Jasper can connect them all to spy on us. Second we need balloons." I said smiling. Alice pulled a package out of her bag.

"Where did you get these??" I asked looking at her.

"I knew we would need them sooner or later." she said smiling.

I took them and got up "okay guys you tow disconnect the web cans and I will fill these up." I said opening the door. After disconnecting the cams Alice and rose joined me. Okay here's two for you guys and who ever opens the door throw them.

We got in the elevator and headed for Emmett and rose's apartment, Edward opened the door and I fired on balloon. He stood there and looked back at us and we threw them all at him. He slammed the door shut. We laughed and ran back to the 'home base' I call it now.

We walked in and I fell again on the wire that was set before I got up and grabbed succors and snipped it in half. I walked to my room and sat down and they followed me.

"How do we know it was the guys?" Rosalie asked. I picked up the paper and handed it to her. She read it and glanced at me and Alice.

"Plus isn't it convenient that the day Alice wins a shopping trip that the mall tells her is wrong we come home to a messed up house and Jasper is the only other person with a key?" Alice jumped up and ran to her room coming out with Jaspers camera.

"I got an idea." She said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Okay, we put the camera somewhere in there apartment/base and use it against them." I sat up and smiled at her.

"Your genius." I said and grabbed my notebook. I wrote down more ideas and put the book away. "Okay I'm going to call it a night guys." I said and lay down.

"Night Bella." They called and closed the door.

I feel asleep dreaming about Edward but my anger flared when I dreamt of him taking my books. What bothered my most was that I had something important in those books that I didn't want him to see.

It was a paper bookmark that I made recently that says

_Bella&Edward _

I NEEDED THAT BOOK BACK!

**Okay it wasn't very long because I wanted yall to have an update and I thought that it was a good place to stop before I write more. I am going to end this soon. I have two ideas that I am going to do. But which first?? I need your HELP! Heres a summary of both and review and tell me which you like first and want me to write post with first.**

**FIRST:**

**_Bella is a music lover and always was but when her parents leave her with her aunt and uncle (Esme and Carlisle) saying they will return she grows depressed. When new neighbors move in next door (Elizabeth, Edward SR, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward), and they are invited for dinner they here Bella playing a song for her best friend jasper on her guitar, they ask to here more and seem to enjoy her musical spirit. What will happen?_**

**SECOND:**

**_Bella is a waitress for a small dinner and player Edward (who is known well at the high school). She ignores him at school. But she has to talk to him when he sits at her section at the dinner and orders. What will happen??_**

**So those are the ideas. I love them both.**

**Which one do you want first??**


	10. sexy outfits and pranks:

**Sooo I have gotten good reviews and I will hopefully make this last longer. From YOUR reviews so far say that CHOICE 2 should be first. I like it too. Summer break is coming for me and well then I should be updating almost everyday. I will try for YALL to have an awesome story. While I write this I will start on the second chapter of the second choice and first, so which ever wins I will already have some chapters. I don't own I WISH**

**Well! On to this::**

**BPOV**

Monday; perfect day to get the guys again. After our water balloon prank we set boundaries that rose and Emmett's apartment were there; the guys; home base and mine, Alice's and Jaspers was ours.Last night was good.

**FLASHBACK**

_**"**__I need clothes." rose said, standing up._

_"Well we could bust down the door and get your clothes." I said smiling._

_"Sure let's go!" Alice said jumping up. We ran to the elevator and went to the next floor. We got out and walked to the door. And put our ears up against the door to listen. I hear Emmett yelling._

_"YES! EDWARD! I kicked your ass!" he said and I heard the floor being jumped on._

_"WHATEVER EMMETT! You totally knocked my over while I was about to win!" Edward yelled. I silently laughed and looked at Rosalie. She nodded and took out her key and silently unlocked the door. Alice smiled and nodded._

_I busted the door open and looked around as Emmett fell off the couch and onto the floor. Edward by screamed and then jumped up. Jasper wasn't anywhere around._

_"What the hell guys!" jasper yelled coming out to the room and looked at the scene. "What are y'all doing here?" he asked._

_"Well jasper, this is half MY apartment and I came for ALL of my clothes." Rose said walking past him to her and Emmett's room._

_"You girls scared the shit out of me." Emmett said getting up. I laughed and looked at Edward._

_"You okay there? You look scared?" I said laughing._

_"Are you guys CRAZIE!" Edward yelled standing up. I laughed harder and bent over, because it hurt. _

_"Only a little." I said smiling. Rose came out with two duffel bags._

_"Okay I'm ready." she said smiling. Emmett jumped up and looked at her with sad eyes._

_"Your leaving me rose!?" he said sounding like he was going to cry. We turned to look at him as he stood. She walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek and thought about it._

_"No, but I will be staying over there for a while." she said walking away._

_"Yeah so this can be your home base, because we got ours." I said and turned._

_"So what? Were at war?" Jasper asked "for sure?" I turned and crossed my arms and looked at Alice and Rosalie._

_"For sure." and walked out._

**END FLASHBACK**

I got up and went to the shower to get ready for the day. I washed my hair and got out wrapping a towel around my body and one up in my hair. I walked out and Alice was in there going through my clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked she turned and held a shirt with jeans and flats.

"Well today we are going to dress HOT! And make the boys want us…BADLY." She said smiling.

"I love your thinking Alice." She smiled and handed my clothes to wear. I grabbed the outfit and looked at it over. It was a white tank top with a layered light green skirt with a butterfly belt. I quickly dressed and walked out in to the hall. I saw Rosalie and Alice standing out with there purses. Alice was wearing a red Plaid skirt with a black t-shirt and black heels. Rosalie was wearing a white button up shirt with a red plaid skirt and red heels. **(A/N: pictures on profile)**

"Ready Bella?" Rosalie asked looking up at me. "Alice I love the outfit you picked for her!" She said smiling. "You look great." I blushed.

"You guys do to." I said as we walked out the door. "Hey I got an idea on what we can do next." I said smiling.

"What!" They asked together looking at me. I looked around making sure they weren't around.

"Okay, you know the web cams?" they nodded. "well I can come back to the apartment after my classes before the guys get back and put them where they won't find them and we can watch them." I said looking for there reaction.

"GREAT! Emmett always plays video games where you sing after class and sometimes dances!" rose said laughing.

"Okay so I might need you guys to distract them while I put them in, so I can text you guys when I'm done and you can leave." I said smiling.

"Okay, here's my room key." Rose said handing it too me. We got to school and went in. we saw the guys sitting by the water fountain and were watching us with dropped jaws. I just smiled and walked by.

And headed to my class.

**AFTER CLASS IS OVER:**

I was headed to the apartment when I got a text on my phone. I pulled it out.

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Hey, we are keeping the guys busy, so mission is a GO! Lol. Text when you're done._

_Love,_

_Alice._

I texted here back saying okay and ran to the building.

I opened the door to my apartment and quickly grabbed the web cams and ran to the next floor to Rose's room.

**EPOV**

I sat up in bed and thought about what happened last night and what might happen soon.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_I was sitting on the couch next to Emmett playing a race car game and I was in first, rounding the last turn ready to win and Emmett pushed my down and I dropped the controller._

_"YES! EDWARD! I kicked your ass!" he said and I got up from the floor and hit him._

_"WHATEVER EMMETT! You totally knocked my over while I was about to win!" I yelled and sat down turning the game off. All of a sudden the door came open and Emmett fell to the floor screaming. I jumped and caught my self before I screamed._

_"What the hell guys!" jasper yelled coming out to the room and looked at the scene. "What are y'all doing here?" he asked._

_"Well jasper, this is half MY apartment and I came for ALL of my clothes." Rose said walking past him to her and Emmett's room._

_"You girls scared the shit out of me." Emmett said getting up. I just stared at them as they stood like a pack of dogs protecting each other._

_"You okay there? You look scared?" Bella said laughing and looking at me.._

_"Are you guys CRAZIE!" I yelled standing up. I laughed harder and bent over, because it hurt. _

_"Only a little." She said smiling. Rose came out with two duffel bags._

_"Okay I'm ready." she said smiling. Emmett jumped up and looked at her with sad eyes._

_"Your leaving me rose!?" he said sounding like he was going to cry. They turned to look at him as he stood. Rose walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek and thought about it._

_"No, but I will be staying over there for a while." she said walking away._

_"Yeah so this can be your home base, because we got ours." Bella said and turned._

_"So what? Were at war?" Jasper asked "for sure?" she turned again and crossed my arms and looked at Alice and Rosalie._

_"For sure." and walked out._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

I got up and went to shower still thinking about what we could do to get them back, but my mind went blank.

I got out and dressed for the day to go to school. I walked to the living room and saw Emmett stuffing his face with breakfast and jasper glaring at his laptop. He glanced up and slammed it shut.

"They disconnected the web cams." He said getting up and putting his laptop in his bag.

"WHAT!" Emmett yelled "HOW WILL WE WATCH THEM!?" he asked with food still in his mouth. Jasper glared at him.

"Emmett I'm not your mother but please SWALLOW YOUR FOOD! _BEFORE_ you choke." He said shaking his head. I laughed. And nodded. Emmett swallowed his food.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Well have to do something else I can buy more web cams but I need to be able to get into the apartment." He said "and it may be harder with them all 'HOME BASE' on us." He said as we walked out the door.

"Damn it!" Emmett said as he locked the door. And we headed to school. When we got there we sat by the fountain and waited for the girls to arrive. When they came up my mouth dropped at the sight of Bella.

She was wearing a light green layered skirt and white tank top. I couldn't speak.

I looked at Jasper and Emmett; they had similar looks but when the girls came close enough they smiled and walked on by.

This would be a difficult day.

**AFTER CLASS**

I was walking with Emmett and jasper when Rose and Alice walked up to us and pulled Jasper and Emmett towards the fountain.

"GUYS BE STRONG!" I hollered but they were to entrance with there girlfriends. Where is Bella though? I glanced back to the guys with the girls. I should have cared more about the fact that my sisters skirt was riding up and I could almost see her ass, but d rather not get into that conversation. Especially with what happened last time.

_**FLASK BACK**_

"_ROSE! I don't want to see your ASS!" I screamed as Rosalie stood in front of me with a short skirt and was going out to a club._

"_WHAT THE FUCK EVER! Edward!" she screamed "YOUR NOT DAD! So SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" she screamed back and ran to her room._

"_YOU BETTER BE PUTTING ON BETTER CLOTHES!" I yelled and waited for her to come out. She came out with a bat in her hands and had an evil glare in her eyes "WHOA! STOP!" I yelled. She walked right past me and to my piano and looked back at me._

"_Want to test me Edward?" she asked and held the bat tighter._

"_OKAY! Go I don't care! Please spare my piano!" I said she put the bat in her room and left. I sighed and thought my piano was spared. One day when I was gone I came home and there was permanent marker writing all over it saying 'Edward's a douche bag' and 'fuck you' all over it. I almost cried._

_When I got everything removed I walked up to her and apologized for yelling at her. _

_Never again will I saw something._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I walked over to the fountain and looked at Alice. "OKAY GUYS! I'm leaving" I said.

"Go ahead Edward!" Emmett yelled and I turned to walk away. I am going to have to get them not be distracted cause they could use it to do something to us.

I walked to the apartment door and saw Bella coming out with a bag in her hands and she stopped when she saw me.

"Well well well, Bella breaking and entering is a crime you know." I said smiling at her.

"Not if you have a key, smart one." She snapped back. "WHERE ARE MY BOOKS Edward!" she yelled. I pulled my eyebrows up and looked at her.

"In a safe place, don't worry." I said and tried to get around her. She stepped in the way and put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me against the door and pressed her body against mine.

"WH-what are you do-doing?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Nothing, just I really need my books Edward…especially the one I'm reading." She said looking up at me through her eyelashes. "There's something important in it and I need it." She said. I swallowed and shook my head.

"No, no I cannot give in. like you said we are at war." She looked down and back up with a sad expression. DAMN IT!

"Please Edward? 'She said biting her lip. I cannot deny her.

"Okay which book I'll get it." She smiled and let me go.

"It's pride and prejudice." She said blushing. I nodded and went into the apartment. I ran and got her book. And handed it to her.

"Here." I said and looked down at her.

"Thanks!" she kissed my cheek and ran off to the elevator. I smiled and walked into the apartment and smiled as I went to my room.

**Sooo okay, there you guys go. Longer this time. Well it looks to me that the second choice is going to win. **

**Well I could also use help picking a name: I haven't really decided.**

**I have one in mind but will wait to tell.**

**Got any ideas?? Here' the summary again:**

_**Bella is a waitress for a small dinner and player Edward (who is known well at the high school). She ignores him at school. But she has to talk to him when he sits at her section at the dinner and orders. He seems to enjoy taunting her and coming to her section, but there is something about him that she can't resist. What will happen????**_

_**Let me know guys!**_

_**Peace: writing rabbit**_


	11. YouTube and Advantages

**Hey guys. So the winner is…..choice 2. I have picked a name. It's great. The person knows who it is and you will know when I post it! Haha you guys are the best who love my story. My mom yells cause Im on the computer a lot, but hey rather this then watching TV all day. Well I still don't own it. I'm not S.M. I wish. Dream. Hope. But all I am is a girl with a dream. Well CHAPTER ELEVEN!**

**BPOV**

I cannot believe I did that. I just walked up to Edward pushed him against the door and seductively got my book back. At least I don't have to worry about him finding my bookmark.

I walked back to the room and pulled out my phone.

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_Hey, I'm done go ahead and come back to home base. _

I hit send and put my phone back on my dresser. I looked at my empty book shelf where my books were SUPOSSED to be. But I sighed and fell back against my bed and looked at the ceiling.

I heard the door shut and I got up and went to see Alice.

"Hey guys, the cameras are set and I just need to pull it up on my computer." They nodded.

"Okay I'm going to shower, and then we can watch to see what there up too." Alice said smiling. I nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Hey do you guys want some macaroni and cheese?" I asked turning towards rose and Alice. They nodded and I started the water.

Just as I finished the macaroni Alice and rose came out in there Pajamas and walked towards me. I left to get mine on. I got into my jimmies quickly and got my macaroni and started to pull the web cam up.

We watched as Emmett stood in front of the TV playing some video game but he was singing.

We figured out that it was on of those American idol sing games where they rate you like on the show.

"Yeah Emmett LOVES American idol so I bought it for him." Rosalie said. I laughed and watched as Emmett sang his heart out. What shocked us most was the song.

You ready?  
Here we go!

Life is just a party so come as you are.  
Dress it up or dress it down, never forget your guitar.  
Just be courageous, this styles contagious  
Everyone can rock out like a superstar.

Lets get crazy.  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
If were taking a chance  
Lets get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels  
Dont miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Lets get crazy  
Crazy

We were laughing so hard. Alice fell of the bed and rose just shook her head. I cannot believe he was singing to Hannah Montana.

Our songs, Our style  
Our hair, Our smile  
Our laughs, our heart  
Our grace, our smarts

You see me on the cover of a magazine  
Remember  
Things are always different then the way that it seems  
Heres an invitation, to every nation.  
Meet me on the dance floor and we'll make the scene.

Lets get crazy.  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
If were taking a chance  
Lets get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels  
Dont miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Lets get crazy  
Crazy

la la la la...ohhhh.

Our songs, Our style  
Our hair, Our smile  
Our laughs, our heart  
Our grace, our smarts

Lets get crazy.  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
If were taking a chance  
Lets get crazy  
Turn the music up loud  
Nows the time to unwind  
Lose yourself in the crowd  
Lets get crazy

Yeah the funs just begun  
Come on dance everyone

Heres an invitation, to every nation.  
Oh Oh yeah, Oh Oh yeah  
Crazy

Take a swing, do your thing  
If were taking a chance  
Lets get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels  
Don't miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Lets get crazy

When the song ended we were still laughing and Edward came through the living room and walked up to Emmett with a mad face on.

"Emmett! If you're going to sing, sing a good song, NOT CHICK SONGS!" Edward yelled. Jasper came out and agreed with Edward.

"For real dude. It's just embarrassing to hear you sing that. I bet if the girls saw it they would black mail you." And jasper walked out. All of a sudden I got a brilliant idea.

"I looked at my computer and saw that I recorded it all by accident. PERFECT!

I saved it and clicked down and opened it up and pulled up you tube and my email.

Black mail rocks! Thank Jasper.

I quickly high 5'd rose and Alice as the got my plan.

**EPOV**

Emmett was such a freak. HANNAH MONATA. Really. I sat at my computer and quickly checked my email.

3 new.

Wow, mom. I opened it up and I had one from my friend Josh. I quickly said hi back and told him about what life is like with my sister and her friends. Then I read my moms. But the other was from some one named "_readerlove_" I quickly opened it and saw that it was from Bella.

_Hey check out this video!_

I clicked the link and it was a guy singing…Hannah…Montana. The EXACT way Emmett was. But where Emmett's face was supposed to be a smiley face was over it.

"HEY EDWARD!!" Emmett called. "JASPER! Come check out this guy on you tube!" I walked in and he had the same video I had.

"Emmett…..you do realize that it's you right?" I said looking at him. He turned and looked at me.

"How..." he said and then jumped up. "NO!" he screamed. I looked at the video and then at Jasper. Then I came into the view.

But I was silenced to say Emmett name. All you hear is "SING SOMTHIMN GOOD!" and then Jasper saying that the girls could black mail him.

I look at the position that the video was at and went to the living room. And hidden behind the TV was the web cam we had in there room……that s what Bella was dong. I unplugged it and walked over to jasper.

"Well they used your stuff and used it on us, and then you say black mail and BAM! There it is." I shook my head and looked at Emmett trying to delete the video. This was one war.

I walked back to my room and looked back at the computer. I replied to her email and quickly sent it.

_That wasn't nicee guys. We didn't embarrass you._

I waited three minutes and she replied.

_Yes Edward but this is war. We can play dirty. But you were the dumb one not questioning why I was in the apartment today. We're you distracted by my advances to get my book?_

I shook my head and closed e computer. I went to lay on my bed and saw a piece of paper laying on my floor. I picked it up. It was just a small piece of note book paper and blank on one side. But what was on the other made me smile.

I looked at the side that said _Bella&Edward._

I smiled and placed the book mark on my desk and went and shut my lights out to go to sleep.

**BPOV**

After logging out of my email and telling Alice and Rose good night I decided to read a little. I picked my book up and went to open it but my book mark wasn't sticking up. I flipped through the pages and it wasn't there. I started to panic. What if it fell out when he brought it to me! Oh no!! I quickly picked up my cell phone and dialed Edwards number.

"Hello…" someone said groggy.

"Edward! I need my book mark back!" I said "It fell out!" I said getting up.

"What you meant the one that has our name on it." I could hear the smile in his voice. "The on joined by and, like a COUPLE would say." He said.

"Nooo…." I said slowly. I laughed.

"You're a bad liar. Okay I will meet you outside by my car and I'll give it to you." He said and then hung up. I got my shoes on and grabbed my jacket and walked out side.

I quickly made my way to his car and stood for 5 minutes and he came out.

"Okay give it to me!" I said I held it in his hand but kept it away form me.

"Not yet…I am using it to my advantage. Come on, get in" he said and moved to the drivers side smiling. I stood there for a minute. He looked up at me. "Well are you coming? If not I will keep your book mark." He said and got in starting the car. I sighed and got in.

"Okay, now can I have it back?" I asked. He shook his head no. "WHY NOT!" I yelled. He jumped and looked at me.

"Calm down!" he said and started to drive. This was not how I wanted to let Edward know how I felt. I sighed and settled down into the seat.

Edward pulled up into a 24 hour diner and got out, opening my door for me. I got out and walked in setting down at a table. Edward sat down in front of me and a Girl who had WAY too much eyeliner and make up on came over to see what we wanted.

"Uhmm a glass of water is fine." I said and looked at Edward. The waitress smiled and asked him what he liked.

"Same and some of that pie." He said smiling and she walked away. I looked down and didn't say anything. "So about your bookmark……did you make it?" he asked looking at me. I looked away and blushed and simply nodded. "Don't be embarrassed. I like it." He said my head snapped over to look at him.

"WH-what?" I asked. He smiled and took my hand.

"I like you too Bella." He said smiling. I smiled back and saw the waitress coming over with our drinks and food. She rolled her eyes when she saw me holding Edwards hand and I figured she thought that she had a chance. A girl with that much make up needed a mirror more than a Boyfriend. She set the drinks and plate down and walked off. Edward took a bite of his pie and then looked at me.

"How long have you liked me?" he asked, I looked down and shrugged.

"Since after the fair." I said blushing. I looked up and Edward was smiling.

"Really? Because it's the same for me." He said smiling. I smiled back and took a bite of his pie.

We finished eating the pie and headed out to the car after paying for our food, apparently water is free. We drove back and Edward held my hand. I smiled and looked out the window and saw the lights of stores that are open all night. We pulled to the apartment and got out and Edward still held my hand as we went to the elevator. I clicked my floor number and Edward clicked the one above mine.

War sucks at times like this. Edward turned to me before the elevator stopped and kissed my cheek. I smiled and looked up at him and smiled.

"See you tomorrow Edward." I leaned up and kissed his cheek to return the favor. He smiled and I waved as the elevator door shut.

I walked into my apartment and then realized that I never did get my bookmark back. Oh well. I can make another. I smiled as I went to sleep.

**So guys there yah are. I loved the idea I got for you tube. My friend gave it too me. And I got a name for the Choice too. They are brilliant. Wonderful. So I am going to make the Pranks last like three days so it will end with the pranks but I will make the story longer. Because you guys asked me too.**

**Well later!**

**writing rabbit**


	12. Past Life and First Kisses

**Hey guys. NEW CHAPTER! Whoo! So far everyone loves this story. Thank you! Okay summers here and I am writing EVERYDAY! For you guys…so I am trying to make longer chapters, but that means longer wait on the update, but hey I put more in these for ya'll. **

**I AM NOT S.M. or I DON"T OWN TWLIGHT. I would be lying if I said I did. Well CHAPTER 12:**

**EPOV**

I told Bella. I told her how I felt. Well partly. I walked to my apartment and Emmett looked up at me from the TV.

"Where did you go?" he asked turning the volume down. I took a deep breathe and sat down beside him.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked. Jasper came out of the hall and into the kitchen.

"Right here." He said and sat down on the chair across from me and Emmett and took a drink of soda. "Why?" he asked.

"okay, well I told Bella I like her, and she likes me to because I found this bookmark she made and when she called and asked for it I told her to meet me outside and we went to the 24 hour diner and we talked and when we came back I kissed her." I said looking at Emmett then Jasper since I don't want her brother to kill me.

"FINALLY!" Emmett said shaking his head. Jasper just nodded and sat back more into his seat. I looked at Emmett and back at Jasper.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" I asked looking at him confused.

"Well it's pretty obvious you like her, I mean, why her books? I told you the story with Alice. And I mean you were turned off by girls at school, I mean who would be turned on but for real." He said. I looked at Jasper and waited to ask him the question.

"Are you not mad, because you were mad the other day when I was with Bella?" Jasper sat forward and out his elbows on his knees.

"well I love my sister, and she has a…….background with guys that I don't like to discuss, but if she likes you back I'm okay with it cause, your not a bad person, and I know this because you wouldn't be living here if you were. Me and Emmett would have gotten you by know. And I can see that my sister likes you A LOT, so I can deal with this." I nodded.

"What happened with Bella?" I asked. Emmett shook his head and sighed.

"We'll let Bella tell you." Jasper said and stood up. "Now! Where did you kiss my sister?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Uhmm, the cheek." I said.

"NO!" Emmett said standing and looking at me. "YOU are supposed to kiss her, as in the mouth!" Emmett said making a point.

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't want to make it seem I only wanted her for sexual means! I was being a gentleman." I said looking up at him. Jasper smacked Emmett's arm and pushed him back.

"Good. I didn't expect you to kiss her the way Emmett does with girls he just meets." Jasper said smiling at me. I smiled back and looked at Emmett.

"BUT! He is into her, he needs to let her know!" Emmett said looking at jasper. I stood and put an arm on Emmett's shoulder.

"Well I can let her know when I feel to, right now I let her now kind of but I didn't want to freak her with my crazy love." I said. Jasper looked shocked and got wide eyes.

"You love her?" he asked. I shut my mouth and looked at him. Did I? Do I? Yes I do. I love her a lot!

"Well, yes." I said looking down and taking my arm off Emmett. Emmett picked me up and patted my back.

"SWEET!" he said and ran to his room. Jasper looked at me and took a breath.

"I trust you Edward. Please don't break Bella's heart." He said and turned and went to the bathroom.

Wow. I actually love her. I not really ever felt this kind of emotion about a girl. I care for Bella so much and the only thing that sucks about this whole week is that we are at war. Maybe I could get her to skip classes with me tomorrow.

I'll have to call her tomorrow. I smiled and went back to bed hoping to sleep.

**BPOV**

**(Next morning)**

I woke up and stretched. I checked the time and I had woken up early. I got up and walked into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. I went back to my room and started the shower. I got in and then remembered last night's events.

Edward.

I kissed him. Well on the cheek. He said that he liked me too. And I really do like him. He was sweet and smart and beautiful and perfect, Almost a god. We had gone out and eaten pie, and saw the eyeliner girl that needed a mirror. I finished washing my hair and wrapped a towel around my body and walked into my room.

I got out a simple Paramore band t-shirt and Plain jeans. I slipped on my purple converse. **(Picture on profile)**

I walked out into the kitchen and poured my self a cup of coffee. I heard the shower running and that meant Alice was up. I barley heard my cell phone ringing and I ran to my room, Falling along the way. I got up and saw I had two missed calls.

"Bestest Friend Edward" flashed on the screen and I called him back.

"BELLA...this is Bella right?" Edward asked. I laughed and sighed.

"Yes Edward, what do you want? I don't want Alice killing me for fraternizing with the enemy." I said laughing. Edward laughed and sighed into the phone. "You okay Edward" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering……do you want to hang out with me today?" he asked. I stood still for a minute.

"But we have class….." I said not really getting his point.

"Yeah, well it wouldn't hurt to miss one day." He said I thought about it okay but it might take a minute to get away from Alice." I said thinking about not leaving and getting Alice to not know.

"Okay uhmm, how about we meet at the diner again." Edward said I agreed and hung up. How am I going to get away from Alice?

"BELLA! Come on!!" Alice said coming into my room. I turned and looked at her.

"Okay Alice, don't tell anyone but I'm skipping today to hang out with Edward. Bestest Friend Edward" I said and then I looked up at her face.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay." I looked at her and then mentally slapped myself.

"What. Okay! You're not going to ask why?" I asked,

"Well I saw you two leave last night. I'm not a complete idiot." She said laughing. I nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks. And if anyone asks, make something up." I said hugging her tighter.

"Don't worry, I won't tell you Fraternizing with the enemy." She said smiling she shut my door and left. I was all alone in the apartment. I went to my phone and called Edward back.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey, Alice knows but she said she would cover for me." I said smiling. I heard a ding noise and someone walking. "What are you doing?" I asked Edward. Then I heard a knock on my door.

I got up and saw Edward standing there. He smiled and I hung up my phone. Edward came in and sat down. I sat next to him.

"So what brings you here?' I asked smiling at him.

"Oh, I was just taking a stroll in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by." Edward said smiling at me. "No, but uhmm after last night I have a question." He said I looked up at him and nodded.

"okay." Edward sighed and looked at the ground.

"Well, I…well… I don't know how to really do this…but Bella, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he said and looked up at me for an answer.

_YES!_ My mental self screamed at me. I took a breath and saw Edward look away. I bit my lip and took his head my hands.

"Yes." I said smiling at him. Edward smiled back. I haven't had a boyfriend since…last time. Looked down and sighed. "Edward, there's something I need to tell you." I said looking down. Edward reached for my hand and held it between his.

"Okay, I'll listen" he said I took a breath and began my story.

"Well when I was a junior, I met a boy named James, and he acted like he was interested in me. I liked him, and he seemed to like me too. Every time we talked he always said that I was beautiful and that he wanted to get to know the REAL me, but I never knew what he was talking about because he knew almost everything about me. Well, me and everyone went to a party and I saw James there. He was talking to a girl and I thought that it was just a friend. When he saw me he walked away and came towards me.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey there beautiful." James said I smiled and said hey. "It's really loud in here want to go up stairs to talk more?" I nodded and he took my hand and lead me upstairs. He went into a room and turned the lights on and sat down on the bed beside me._

_He looked at me and smiled but I could smell beer coming from his breath. Then he kissed me. Full on and was putting his hand on my leg and moving it up. I liked him and I figured he liked me too so I went with it, but he wanted more from me. He layed me down on my back and started to pull my shirt up. _

"_WH-what are you doing?" I asked and he still kept pulling my shirt up._

"_Come on Bella, I want you so badly." He said and started kissing my again but I tried to push him off. He pushed my hands above my head and forced me._

**END FLASHBACK**

I was crying by then and couldn't help it. I was never ready for that and I was forced which really ruined my life. Edward held e close and let me cry while I held on to his chest.

"Don't worry Bella, I will protect you and will NEVER make you do that." He said. I looked up at him and blinked.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you." I said and wiped my tears away. Edward raised his hand and wiped away more tears from my face and hugged me again.

"Don't worry, I'm here to keep you safe, and thank you. Thank you for sharing with me." He said and kissed my temple. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Well I say we go get some breakfast because I don't know abo9ut you but I am hungry!" I said smiling and standing. Edward stood up and took my hand.

"What ever you want to do today." He said. I smiled and we headed out the door.

We got into Edwards car and drove to the diner and got out. We walked in and sat at the same table we did last night. And the eyeliner girl walked over and asked what we wanted again.

"Well, I would like the cheese omelet, with a glass of orange Juice." I said giving her my menu.

"And I would like three pancakes with Orange Juice." Edward said handing her the menu. She wrote down the order and walked off. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me.

"So what are we doing after we leave here?" I asked.

"Well, we could go to the park? And possibly back to the fair." Edward said smiling at me. I nodded and thought about what he said.

"Well the fair doesn't open till 3, so we could go back and watch movies after lunch if you want?" I said Edward nodded and then eyeliner girl came back with our food. We quickly ate and talked about everything! From music to books to friends.

When we got back in the car it was 11 and we headed to the park. When we got out we walked over to the swings and Edward pushed me.

I slowed to a stop and looked at the ground. I really wanted to be myself with Edward and show him that I wasn't a scared little girl that I was. And that what had happened wasn't holding me back.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked standing behind me. I nodded and turned to him. I leaned forward closing the distance between us and let my lips touch Edwards lightly before wrapping my arm around his neck pulling him closer. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me. I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled at me and held me close. I put my head on his chest and sighed. This was perfect. I smiled and looked back at him.

"Let's go for a walk, on the path." I said taking his hand. Edward smiled and pulled me along the path that leads around the lake.

"So what caused that back there?" Edward asked looking at me from the side.

"Well, I just wanted to show you that I wasn't scared to do anything, because of what happened." I said looking at him. I wasn't watching where I was going and my foot got caught on the pavement and I fell forward. I felt Edwards hands go around my waist and catch me.

"Nice catch." I said giggling. Edward smiled and slowly leaned forward. I leaned in and our lips touched lightly for another kiss and I wrapped my arms around him holding him. He was beyond perfect and I felt so safe in his arms.

Edward pulled back and set me up right keeping his arm on my waist as we continued our walk. We left the park around 1:30 and went back to my apartment and decided to watch a movie about how a vampire boy falls for a human girl. Typical love story.

"This movie is so unreal." Edward said. I turned to him and looked shocked.

"WHAT are you talking about?!" I said he looked at me.

"Well when would a vampire EVER fall for a human and feel that he can't love her. Its sooo…..I don't know, Romeo and Juliet." Edward said looking back at the screen.

"And what's wrong with Romeo and Juliet, it happens to be my favorite Shakespeare piece." I said looking at him with my eyebrow rose. Edward looked back at me.

"Well…never mind." He said and sat me in his lap. "I'm sorry if I offended you." I nodded and smiled snuggling into his side.

"Bella…I think…that…" Edward said sighing and turning me to look at him.

**EPOV**

I want to tell her so bad! Ever since this morning when she was crying and telling me what happened so many years ago.

"Bella…I think…that…" I started and looked down at her.

"What" she asked. I took a deep breathe and looked back at her.

"I think…that…well…..I…love…you." I said looking down at her. She smiled and got on her knees and kissed me.

She pulled back and smiled. "I love you too Edward." I smiled and kissed her again. I pulled her onto my lap and held my arm around her waist.

"WHOA!" Emmett yelled coming into the room. Bella jumped back and looked at Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett; standing in the room.

"What is going on guys?" rose asked smiling with her arms crossed. Bella quickly stood and put her arms behind her back.

"Uhmm…wars is at peace?" she said smiling at Rose and Jasper. Alice ran over and threw her arms around Bella and hugged her.

"I knew you too weren't just going to hang out!!" Alice said and stood beside her.

"YOU Knew!" Rose and Emmett said together looking at her. Alice nodded and then ran to Jasper and hugged him.

"She kissed him fiercely on the lips and pulled back. "I am SO glad this war is over!" she said and kissed him again.

"Does this mean I can move back in?" jasper said. Alice nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and the went into There room. Emmett and rose looked at each other and took off running for the door. To there room I'm guessing.

I looked at Bella and started laughing. "Well I guess this means only one thing." I said and Bella tackled me onto the couch. "HEY!" I said and looked at her. She held my hands down and she smiled.

"NO! Give me my books!" she yelled and then smiled.

"Well if you want to walk into the apartment my sister and your 'big brother' just ran too then be my guest. She let go of my hands and looked down at me.

"You're so lucky they were there first." She said and leaned down and kissed me. "So ready for the fair?" she asked standing up. I looked at the time and it was 5. I nodded and we headed down to my car.

We drove to the fair and parked. I got out and opened my door for her. I held out my hand she took it never letting go.

WE bought our tickets and went in. "so what first?" I looked at her as she looked around. "How about…the ROLLER COASTER!" I said looking at her. She turned and looked at me and smacked my chest.

"NO!" she said and we headed off for a ride. We rode a lot of rides but never again on the dreaded roller coaster.

The last ride Bella wanted to ride was the Farris wheel. We got in line and got into the seat and waited till it started to start. We we're at the top and Bella held onto my hand.

"How come you don't like roller coasters, but you like Farris wheels?" I asked.

"Well, this ride is slow and nice, and my mom always took my on it." She said smiling at me. I smiled and looked around at the lights that the fair grounds showed. I smiled and pulled her to my side and held on to her. The ride moved in circles and we stopped at the top and Bella looked at me and rested her head on my chest I wrapped my arm around her while we watched the lights.

"Do you ever watch the stars Edward?" Bella asked looking at me. I nodded and looked out at the sky.

"All the time." I said and I kissed the top of her head. Bella smiled and snuggled into my side.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

"Hey Alice…" Bella said answering her phone. "Yes…. Okay…ALRIGHT!" she said and hung up. "They want us to meet them at this Restaurant called 'midnight'" Bella said we got of the ride and walked to the car.

I started the car and headed off to the restaurant. I have a feeling we will play twenty questions.

**So how was that?? Yes! I mad them kiss, actual kiss…no more cheeks! Any question you guys have!?? I worked hard on this! A lot of imagination! And I hope you guys love it! It MIGHT end soon. Then I can post my new story on….the one you guys voted for first and I have already typed chapters for it so after I edit them I will post them. **

**Questions? Ask them, I will answer**

**Writing rabbit.**


	13. Interogations and Pancakes

**Hey Guys…so I am sun burnt! It is summer and I forgot sunscreen. What kind of person am I! One that tans easily and decided to have too much fun. Well I don't really have anything else to say…EXCPET that you PEOPLE that have helped(aka give me helpful ideas) for the new story are brilliant! Wonderful…and COOL.**

**WELL I am not S.M. or nor do I own TWILIGHT! Sweet:**

**BPOV**

Me and Edward got into his car and headed to 'Midnight'. The Restaurant Alice said to go to after we finished riding the Farris Wheel.

"You do realize they will interrogate is…well Alice will." I said looking at Edward as He drove down the road, holding one of my hands in the middle. He smiled and looked over it me.

"Yeah, I half guessed that." He said turning back to the road. I smiled and looked back out the window and watched the lights go by. We pulled up to the Restaurant and got out walking through the doors, I saw how low the lights were, and people talking quietly to there friends and dates.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" the Manager asked, holding up her clipboard.

"Yes, our friends are here, it might be under, Cullen." Edward said. The Manager smiled at him and it pissed me off. Edward saw me glare at the Skank Manager and Put his arm around my waist pulling me to his side.

"Uhmm, yes here it is, here I'll guide you to the table." she said winking at Edward before she turned and Headed through the tables. We came to a rather larger Round table where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sat. I sat down beside Alice and Edward sat beside me and we ordered our drinks.

"Tea" Emmett said, loudly and other couples turned to look at him. "What I LOVE tea." He said shrugging.

"I would like a Sprite." Rosalie said.

"Make that 2" Alice added. The waitress scratched the drink order out and changed it. I slowly raised my hand to the waitress.

"Make that 3." I said blushing.

"I would like a Coke." Jasper said. Edward spoke before she could talk.

"Make that 2." He said smiling and she turned and left. "I think we overwhelmed her." He said laughing. And everyone joined in.

"SO!" Alice started. "When was it official for you two?" she asked pointing at me and Edward. I felt Edward take my hand under the table and set it in my lap.

"This morning g after you guys left for school." Edward said. Alice looked at me and smiled. I blushed.

"Have you guys done anything dirty?" Emmett asked rather loud again. I looked down and blushed when I saw people turn and look again. "Well that answers, she blushed for an answer." He said looking at Jasper.

"No you dumbass, she's blushing because you almost screamed that question,. And people are staring…have you guys?" jasper said looking at me. I shook m head quickly and saw the waitress bring our drinks back. I took a sip of my sprite and set it back down.

"So what was going on when we came in?" Emmett asked.

"Well," I started but Edward interrupted.

"That would be my fault; I told Bella I loved her." Edward said smiling. Alice jumped up and squealed.

"Come on girls!" she said and almost dragged me to the bathroom, with Rosalie following. We walked in and she held on to my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"What did you say back?" she asked.

"You dragged me across a restaurant to ask me THAT!" I said.

"Well that and other things…but ANSWER!" she said.

"Well what do you think" I said smiling Alice squealed again and hugged me, and Rosalie joined in.

"So does he know?" Rosalie asked. I nodded.

"I told him after he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I cried after I told him and he said that he would protect me and never let that happen again." I said looking at her and Alice. They nodded.

We finished talking and headed out to see our guys.

**EPOV**

I watched as Alice dragged her away from me.

"So you told her…what did she say?" Emmett asked eager.

"Well what do you think Emmett, they were kissing…so you believe she said she hated him?" jasper said. Nodded and agreed with Jasper.

"For real. I'm just glad that this 'prank war' is over. They got us good." I said. Jasper nodded and the Waitress came back over and stood next to the empty seats.

"Well, did your little friends run off, because I get off and I want to go dancing later…" she said smiling at me and they guys.

I was about to say something but Bella beat me to the punch.

"To bad….they have girlfriends, and they don't want your skank ass." She said snarling at her. The waitress turned around and looked at Bella.

"I can kick you out if I want." The waitress said. Bella leaned forward and read her name plate.

"Well…Andrea, I'm pretty sure your job doesn't entitle flirting with dinner guests and insulting there girlfriends…so you kick me out, I make one call…I'm pretty sure you're out of a job." Bella said. Just then the manager walked up.

"Is there a problem ladies?" she asked.

"Yes…this waitress, is flirting with our men, and threatening us." Rosalie said looking over to the manager.

"Andrea! We have talked about this, what THREE times. MY office, NOW!" she said and Andrea walked off glaring at Bella. The manager followed closely behind but then turned back.

"I'm so sorry about this, how about your meal be on me? Here take this and when I send the new waitress over you give her this and she will mark it down." She said handing Bella a card. Bella took it and thanked her.

Bella sighed and took another sip of her drink and shook her head. "Gosh! I hate people like that." She said and Alice nodded.

"Seriously, it's like if you go on a date, you have to fight for your boyfriend even though you apparently you already won." She said and took Jasper's hand into hers.

"Are you okay?" I whispered into Bella's ear. She turned and smiled and nodded at me. She took my hand in her own and leaned in resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head and waited for our new waitress to arrive.

A new waitress came by and refilled our drinks and asked what we wanted to eat. We ordered.

After quickly eating we paid with the card and left the restaurant and I and Bella headed for my car.

"HEY GUYS!" I and Bella turned. "We are going to the fair again…are you two going home?" jasper asked.

"Yeah! See you guys later!" I called and held Bella close to my side. WE got into the car and a song started on the radio that Bella smiled too and turned up.

_I am restless, and I keep trembling  
Everyone watch me as I descend  
Into a feeling that's overwhelming me  
I finally stopped, stopped making sense_

I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were headed to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you

Your mouth keeps moving  
But I've lost focus now  
Clock keeps ticking, times running out  
Where were headed there is no heading back  
Tripped and ugly I'm losing ground

I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were headed to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you

For the record, when I'm with you  
Things are looking better for once  
Everything is brighter than the darkness before you

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were headed to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you

Bella quietly snag along and I heard the lyrics. It was a good song. "What is the name of this song?" I asked Bella.

"Run don't Walk by Hey Monday" she said smiling and looked back out the window. We made our way to the apartment and walked inside to the elevator.

Bella pushed her floor and I went to push my floor number but she took my hand and held it to my side with her hand intertwined with it. I looked at her and gave her a questioning look.

"You can come to my apartment for awhile." She said smiling and waited for the floor to ding. We got out of the elevator and stepped out seeing an elderly lady waiting.

"Well hello Bella." She said smiling at her.

"Hello Mrs. Johnson" Bella said smiling at the lady.

"Well hello young man, have you chanted how happy you are to go with Bella?" Oh. My. God. That is the lady that heard me chant that I was going to go on a date with Bella. I blushed and stepped out with Bella and helped 'Mrs. Johnson' into the elevator.

"Why thank you again, Bella is he always such a gentlemen?" Mrs. Johnson asked. Bella laughed a nodded. "Well he reminds me of Paul." She said smiling. "You two have a nice night." She said and the elevator doors closed.

I turned to Bella and she had an eyebrow raised at me. "Chanting to go out with me?" She said and took my hand as we walked to her door.

"well, remember the day I asked if you wanted to go get breakfast…well after you got out I was happy and kind of yelled that I was going out with you on a date…well when the doors opened 'Mrs. Johnson' was standing there…so she heard, but I thought she knew your name cause I screamed it, but how do you know her!? "I asked looking down at Bella.

Bella smiled and got out her key for the door. "well, when Mrs. Johnson moved here, I helped her got her stuff, and offered to do any help with her and gave her my name and number, I help her from time to time, as my good deeds that I like to do." Bella said stepping inside and dragging me to her room.

When I stepped in it was about the same as when I stole her books. HER BOOKS! Okay I will get them tomorrow. I sat on Bella's bed and she went to her dresser and pulled out shorts and a t-shirt.

"I will be back; I'm going to take a quick shower." I nodded and layed back on her bed and looked around. She shut her bathroom door and I sat up looking around at her stuff. She had a laptop sitting her desk along with an ipod. I walked over to the door.

"Hey Bella, do you mind If I look on your computer and ipod?" I asked through the door.

"Sure!" she called and I turned and went to her desk. I opened the laptop and looked at her ipod. I turned her laptop on and let it load. I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and set it down and opened up her itunes. I quickly downloaded the song that I heard in the car and plugged my ipod to her computer and added it. I looked at the other music she had.

Wow. She had a lot and had a few musically interest that I liked too. I clicked a dragged music and added it to my ipod. After going through her music I clicked out but I saw a folder on her desktop labeled _Poems._

I clicked it open and started to read. I hadn't heard the door open but I felt someone behind me.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked behind me. I turned to her and looked at her.

"Your poetry is really good you know, how come you didn't tell me?" I asked taking her and setting her in my lap.

"Well, you never asked." She said smiling at me and closing her laptop and standing up taking my hand and leading me to the bed.

"Come and lay with me." She asked me. I layed beside her and held her next to me.

We layed down and I heard her breathing even out. I looked down and she was fast asleep. I smiled and moved as gently as I could to get up.

"Don't leave." She said holding onto my arm. I sat back down and rubbed her arm.

"Okay, but let my go borrow shorts from Jasper and I'll be back." I said as I got up. She nodded and went back to sleep.

I walked into Jaspers room and pulled out my phone, dialing his number.

"Edward, is everything okay!?" he asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if I could borrow some shorts Bella wants me to lay down with her and I need some." I asked.

"Sure, uhmm I have some in the top drawer, there black, so yeah." He said.

"Okay thanks!" I said and hung up. I quickly grabbed the shorts and changed and went back to my Bella. I picked her up and pulled the covers back and layed her back down beside me.

She curled up to my side and snuggled to me. I put my arm over her and pulled the covers up and went to sleep dreaming of my Bella.

**BPOV**

I woke up with a warm arm around me. I sat up and saw Edward lying next to me asleep. I smiled and got up walking silently to the door and walking out to the living room.

None of us had classes on Wednesday's so I started to make breakfast for everyone. Pancakes. Emmett would jump for joy when I called. I was flipping the pancakes over when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Well good morning." A velvet voice said in my ear. I smiled and turned to Edward and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, it is a good morning." I said and turned back to my food. Edward poured some coffee that I made earlier and made it the way he enjoyed. I finished the pancakes and started to make bacon and Sausage.

I had cooked a few sausages and Edward came from behind and tried to steal a sausage but I smacked his hand away.

"Hey! I only wanted one." He said. I turned to him with my spatula and held it up.

"Nope. You have to wait till everyone is here and up." I told him. He took the spatula out of my hand and leaned in…he put his hands on the counter on each side of me and rested his forehead on mine...then pulled back stuffing a sausage in his mouth.

"No offense, but could ya'll not rape each other in the kitchen." Jasper said sitting down.

"What are you talking about brother?" I said turning back around and finishing the food. "Just get your coffee and stop being grouchy. Hey Edward do me a favor and go call Emmett and rose tell the m to get here, if Emmett say but, just say pancakes." I said and put everything on a plate and got out plates for us to at on.

I heard, Edward talking and then he hung up and walked back over and sat down. Alice came in wearing her penguin pajamas and sat down too. The door burst open and Emmett ran in.

"PANCAKES!" he yelled and jumped, clapping his hands.

We got our food and ate talking among our selves.

"So what are we doing today guys?" I asked looking at Alice, since she was our event planner.

She smile and looked at me "well…"

**Sooo…I know some might hurt me for stopping there, but hey! I thought I should wait. OKAY! I have a question for YOU all.**

**Would you like a sneak peak of the new story?? It's not the summary or anything but it's actually in the sotry…so you want it?**

**Let me know.**

**Well peace!**

**Writing rabbit.**


	14. Mall Adventures and Gay Love

**Hey GUYS! Okay so the new story is coming along great….sadly this story must end soon. Please don't kill me for this, but hey how will I write other stories if I don't end to start a new one? Well I don't own twilight. And here is CHAPTER 14!**

**BPOV**

Oh no! I knew that look Alice had. "Well…I have an idea but! For the first part, you guys can't go! Unless you want to, but I have a feeling you won't want to." She said smiling.

"Well what is the first part? "Emmett asked.

"We are going shopping…and then clubbing!" She said smiling. I groaned and shook my head and turned to Edward.

"Don't make me go alone!" I said giving him pleading eyes he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Okay guys we will leave for the mall at 10 and go to the club at 7." She said and got up to go get ready. I finished my pancakes and put my dishes in the sink.

"BELLA! GET UP HERE!" Alice screamed. I looked up and Edward was laughing.

"Hey, at least you don't go under Bella Barbie." I said and started to go up the stairs. "Are you going to go?" I asked turning to him. He nodded.

"But I have to go change and shower. But I'll be back." He said and headed to the door. I went up stairs and Alice captured me and forced me to shower.

Then I went under cosmetic attack! She dressed me and applied make up and other things. "Are you done yet Alice!?" I asked squirming in my seat to go see Edward.

"BELLA! Quite moving, I'm almost done!" she said and hit my forehead.

"ouch." I said and then Alice back up and examined her work.

"Okay you're done!" I got up and ran down stairs. I saw Edward and Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch.

"READY!" Alice screamed and she and Rosalie came downstairs and we headed to the Cars.

"We all go into Emmett's jeep and started down the road. Emmett turned on the radio and a song that had a cool beat came on.

_I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And my hom-- and my homies all singin' to it,  
3oh...3oh!3,_

I ain't callin' for a close-up,  
No clubs, no cars, bitches with the nose jobs,  
No dubs, no stars,  
I'm 'a do it how I always have;  
Whiskey in a 40 bag,  
Pissin' in the alleyway out back where the party's at,  
I'm 'a spend it on a new whip, new hat, new kicks,  
Bitches with the huge tits, new gat, new slips,  
I'm 'a do it how I always do;  
Sleep until the break of noon,  
Wakin' just to make it through another night of shakin' you

I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go,  
I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go,

I ain't signin' on a new lease,  
No cooks, no keys,  
Models with the nose bleeds,  
White lace, gold beads,  
I'm 'a run it like a marathon;  
Party 'til I'm 50,  
Wake up on my parent's  
Them cops still out to get me,  
And I ain't sippin' on a mixed drink, pinkie out, lips pink,  
Talkin' to a rich skank filled up like a sperm bank,  
I'm 'a go where I always go;  
Drinks are on the house,  
Whiskey's on the rocks while your sister's on my mouth,

I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go,  
I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go

And if I was a rich man,  
I'd never been to sea,  
Could I take you anyways,  
Would you come with me, baby?  
And if I was a sick man,  
I'd never meant to be,  
Would you love me anyways,  
And would you marry me?

I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go,  
I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go,  
I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go,  
I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go

Emmett sang along through the whole song and about half way through Edward and Jasper joined in. Me, Alice and Rosalie just sat there.

When it ended Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of the head. "HOW could you sing a song like that!?" she asked looking at the guys.

"Cause 3OH!3 ROCKS!" Emmett yelled. Rose just shook her head and turned the Radio till she found a song we all liked.

We all sang when the song came on. By the time the song ended we all arrived to the Mall and we got out. WE walked through the front doors and looked at all the stores among us.

"Okay! Bella and rose will come with me. And you guys do whatever you do." Alice said raking mine and Rosalie's hand. I pulled my hand back and looked Alice then at Edward.

"Don't leave me with her!" I said taking Edward's hand and refusing to let go. Edward looked up at Alice. Alice shook her Head.

"No! Bella your outfit is a surprise and I don't want Edward to see it yet! Look all you have to do is check it out try it on and then were done with the clothes part. I've already picked what it is just you have to see it." Alice said looking at me. I shook my head

"No Edward please!" I said begging.

"Bella I see no harm, just, I will meet you at…" he checked his watch. "at 12 so we can all get lunch, so just wait till then and we will be back together." He said staring at me. And he left with the guys.

I am pissed! "Come on Bella!" Alice called dragging my arm to a store. She walked to the cahier desk and got the women's attention.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I have a dress on hold under Cullen." Alice said. The lady disappeared into a room and came out with a dress and Flats in her hands. "Thank you." Alice said and took them from her.

"Now Bella go try it on." I went into the dressing room and tried the dress on with the flats. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a pale skinned girl with brown hair in a silver dress with black fats. I smiled and went out to show Alice and Rose. The gasped when they saw me.

"Bella you look beautiful." Rose said and Alice nodded and asked me to turn.

"Okay go change back." She said and turned to talk to rose. I quickly changed back and exited the room with the dress and shoes in hand. We paid for them. Well Alice did and we left.

"Don't you guys need an outfit?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"We already have one.' She said. We walked and came to a salon. I looked at Alice. And got wide eyes. "Bella its okay, were just going to get your hair fixed." She said and pushed me in.

I sat with my back to the mirror and had no view of what the crazy hair lady with Pink hair is doing. I was so nervous that my hair would be horrible. "Would you breathe?" The girl said. "I'm just trimming it and adding a spoof." She said.

"Spoof?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah that's what I say when I mean make your hair hot!" she said and took a brush and brushed it out. "Okay….all done!" she said and I turned and saw that my hair was…..AWESOME!. I stood and turned to her.

"Wow….it looks great!" I said and turned to her. "What is your name?" I asked looking at her.

"Natalie." I nodded and smiled.

"You are now officially my favorite hair dresser." I said and walked over to Alice and Rose who were flipping through a magazine. "Guys!" I said and they looked and jumped up.

"Wow…Natalie…this is great!" the said together. We paid for our stuff and left to go find the guys.

**EPOV (right after leaving Bella and the girls)**

"So guys what do you want to do?" I asked. Jasper shrugged and we looked at Emmett. He was smiling.

"Hey I want to show you guys something!" Emmett said and we followed him. We started hear music coming from a store and we stopped in front of a store that had black EVERYWHERE!

"What are we doing here?" I asked Emmett. He walked in and started to look at stuff. We soon followed in and it was kind of frightening to be in a store where you're wearing normal colors and everyone is drenched in black and staring at you. **(If you guess the store I will virtually high five you)** we walked around and looked at everything. Band t-shirts. Corsets for girls. Piercing's for all over your body. I looked at Emmett again.

"What are we doing here?" I said. But I couldn't find Emmett. I looked at Jasper and he had a short girl with long black hair all over him. She had Piercing's EVERYWHERE on her face. Jasper looked scared. Then I walked over. "Excuse me miss, but he has a girlfriend." I said and pulled jasper away. Jasper hugged me and thanked me.

"I cannot repay you for that! I was scared." He said and then Emmett appeared.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Emmett! What are we doing here?" I said looking at him.

"Oh nothing just looking around." He said and left. I looked at him and a little girl with all black walked by and looked up at me. And hissed; like a cat. I walked back and ran out of the store.

"Okay, I am NEVER going in that store again." I said and saw Emmett waiting for us. We walked around for ever doing nothing and decided to wait in the food court.

"Me and jasper sat at a table while Emmett went and bought soda for all of us. When he got back and sat down but spilled his soda on himself.

"Wow, Emmett a very Bella move." Jasper said and started laughing. Emmett left and went to get napkins to get the soda off and I pulled my phone out but accidentally dropped it.

"Ohh, my foot itches. Oh yeah that's better." Jasper said and started to scratch his foot. I was leaning towards Jasper trying to get my phone when an elderly lady walks by glancing at us.

"Young men, I am all for gay love but you shouldn't show that kind of action in a mal!" she said and hit me in the head with her purse.

"Ow!" I said and I picked my phone up. I looked at Jasper and then scooted away. Then we heard laughing. We looked over towards the coke machine and saw Alice, Bella, and Rosalie holding there sides laughing.

The walked over and set there bags down and kept laughing. "Did…you ….see…that…old…lady!" Bella said laughing harder.

"It's not funny…I wasn't doing anything to jasper, he was scratching his foot! And I was picking up my phone!" I said holding it up.

"Yeah but it didn't look that way from where we or that lady was!" Alice said giggling harder. Just then a mall cop came over and looked at me and jasper.

"Gentlemen, is there a problem? "He asked. I looked up at him.

"No sir…." I said and looked at Jasper.

"Well, that elderly lady said you two were showing Sexual attraction here." He said pointing at me and jasper.

'no sir…see he was scratching his foot and I was picking up my cell phone…it was just a misunderstanding!" The girls were trying to control there laughter and holding there hands over there mouths. And getting red faced.

"Well, this is a warning, NO more SEXUAL contact!" he said and walked off. I sat there opened mouthed and looked at Jasper. He had his face in his hands and was shaking.

"This isn't funny!" I said and Emmett walked over with soda still on his jeans, and then the girls started laughing harder. They were crying and leaning on each other for support.

"Okay I think it's time to leave." I said and stood taking Bella's hand and leading her to the jeep. She kept giggling and was almost falling over with laughter so I picked her up and carried her. I turned and saw Jasper and Emmett in the same position.

Emmett set Rosalie down and started the car and we headed home. By then the girls had calmed down and dragged Bella upstairs to get ready for the club.

"I am scarred from the mall." Jasper said sitting down. I nodded and Emmett looked at us.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked and I told him the story. He had his hand over his mouth and tried not to laugh.

"Go ahead…" I said and left. "I'm going to go get ready!" I said and left. When I was dressed in my black shirt and jeans I went back and saw Emmett and Jasper ready too.

We sat and waited for the girls to come down stairs. Finally it was 6:45, and the girls started to come down stairs. First Rosalie came down in a pick shirt dress thing and black leggings. She looked at me and I shook my head but never said anything. Next Alice comes down in a blue and white stripped shirt with a matching skirt and black leggings and black heels. She ran to jasper and we waited for Bella to come down stairs.

When she came down stairs I stared at her till she hugged me and I kissed her passionately on the lips. She was wearing a silver/gray dress that had a v-neck that she wore with black flats. She kissed me back and Alice coughed.

**(Club outfits are on my profile!)**

""what?" Bella asked. She turned to Alice and saw everyone staring at us.

"Don't mess up anything because you look perfect." She said. "NOW LETS GO!" Alice called and we headed to the club.

**So guys! There it is!! Now about the store! Its very easy if you now what I'm talking about! Black…band shirts…come on, if you don't know ask somebody with the clues. And the girl with Piercing's that was on jasper that is actually a real girl at the store in my mall! She is very nice though and I don't believe that she hits on people. **

**Now! Here is the sneak peak you guys wanted!: **

"_That's so funny Edward." She said. I don't know who she is but I feel bad for her knowing that he will toss her after he uses her. He whispered something else in her ear and she giggled again._

_I shook my head and shut my locker door which kind of slammed. Edward's head snapped up and looked at me for a long time and then leaned away from the wall. I looked over my shoulder at him and turned to walk to my next class. He told his 'friend' that he needed to go she tried to get him to stay but he ignored her. I could hear his footsteps behind me and walk up to me._

"_Well hello Bella, how are you?" he asked I could hear him smile._

"_Fine, what's the matter, did your girlfriend do something wrong?" I asked. _

"_Who? Megan? She's not my girlfriend." He said I turned to him._

"_Oh but she is the next girl you will use for sex." I said glaring at him. His forehead creased and looked down at me._

"_You don't know what you're talking about." He said low. I shook my head. And looked to the side._

"_Run along Edward. It's bad enough you bother me at work and don't EVER eat all your food, but you must keep it up at school. What do you want from me?!" I half yelled. He looked to the die and shook his head and walked backwards._

"_I have know idea." With that he turned and walked away, disappearing around the corner. _

**How is that??? Wonderful? Bad? Should I re-write it??? Well I will write more!**

**Writing Rabbit**


	15. The Dance and Mr Snuggles

**Hello there young readers! Okay so I have to say VIRTUAL HIGH FIVES! For all who guessed hot topic from last chapter…that was correct. And the girl again is an actually girl at my hot topic store, and she talks twilight with me and my best pal SpunkyPeanut! ON OTHER THINGS: the excerpt that was at the end on the last chapter WAS the sneak peak for my NEXT story after this. I already have a few chapters typed along so : Chapter 15! Whoo! Awesome! Love it hate it whatever you want…as long as you read it to let me know.**

**Again…ya'll should know by now that I don't own this…..if I did. Were would I be in this life.**

**BPO V**

We all left the house and into Emmett's jeep again to head to the club. We cranked up the radio and sang…and Emmett picked another song that was well…bad.

He sang to every word and practically danced in his seat…I was surprised when Jasper joined in. Edward just watched, guess he learned last time or he just didn't know the words.

_  
__Hollywood we never going down_

_Hollywood we never going down_

_Hollywood we never going down_

_And all the kids in the hood_

_Come on wave and shake your hands,_

_Hollywood we never going down._

_And when you're drunk shake that ass_

_Like you know how to dance._

_Hollywood we never going down._

_Start getting loud I wanna party now,_

_If you hate on Undead that's a party foul._

_I only drink Mickey's I can't afford the cans._

_I drink so much they call me Charlie 40 Hands._

_If the keg is tapped,_

_Then your getting capped,_

_Take your girl to the_

_Sack and I'll take a nap._

_Ladies drink 'em fast so_

_I could have a blast._

_You got your beer gog's on_

_And I'm getting ass._

_Like, oh my god,_

_Is that Charlie Scene?_

_Ladies show me your_

_Treats like its Halloween._

_You got a fake I.D. and your 17._

_I'm a complete catastrophe_

_Buzzing around you like a bumble bee._

_So let's take some shots,_

_Do a beer run and flip off a cop._

_Girls give me props and there on my jock._

_Paris Hilton said, "That's hot"_

_When she saw my cock! That's hot!_

_And all the kids in the hood_

_Come on wave and shake your hands,_

_Hollywood we never going down._

_And when you're drunk shake that ass_

_Like you know how to dance._

_Hollywood we never going down._

_I'm About to serve it up_

_For all you party goers._

_Scene Kids, Meat Heads,_

_Alchi's, Stoners._

_Dancing around like_

_A bunch of faggots,_

_Funnier than fuck_

_You can ask Bob Saggot._

_I never claimed that_

_I knew how to dance_

_But I'll get drunk, get high,_

_Pull down my pants._

_So fuck 5 bucks just fill up my cup_

_Don't kiss me bitch, you just threw up._

_Now I'm drunk as fuck about to pass out,_

_Destination your mothers couch._

_Dude is it true that you screwed my mom?_

_Fuck yeah bro that pussy was bomb!_

_So I'm hopping, jumping,_

_Sipping, and skipping._

_Its nights like these that_

_We all love living._

_So take out your hands_

_And throw the H.U. up._

_Now wave it around like_

_You don't give a fuck._

_Check please!_

_And all the kids in the hood_

_Come on wave and shake your hands,_

_Hollywood we never going down._

_And when you're drunk shake that ass_

_Like you know how to dance._

_Hollywood we never going down._

_Funny Man and Da Kurlzz:_

_Can't stop, wont stop,_

_Charlie make the booty drop_

_Can't stop, wont stop,_

_Johny make the booty drop_

_Can't stop, wont stop,_

_J make the booty drop_

_Can't stop, wont stop,_

_Shady make the booty drop_

_Can't stop, wont stop,_

_Kurlzz make the booty drop_

_Can't stop, wont stop,_

_Funny make the booty drop_

_Can't stop, wont stop,_

_Let me see the panties drop,_

_Producers on the dance floor,_

_Let me see your booty pop._

_Grab your drink,_

_Get on the floor!_

_Grab your drink,_

_And Get on the floor!_

_Let's dance in the Hood,_

_Shake that ass Hollywood._

_And all the kids in the hood_

_Come on wave and shake your hands,_

_Hollywood we never going down._

_And when you're drunk shake that ass_

_Like you know how to dance._

_Hollywood we never going down._

_Lets dance in the hood_

_Shake that ass Hollywood_

_Hollywood we never going down_

_Lets dance in the hood_

_Shake that ass Hollywood_

_Hollywood we never going down. _

After the song was finished Rosalie looked at Emmett. "Where do you find this music!?" she asked looking at him from the passenger seat. Emmett simply pulled out a disc with a Bird on the front that was blue and put inside the Disk player and turned the radio up more.

Songs about drugs, cars and girls came out loudly. The words 'Undead' were screamed and they started into the first verse about hurting and the singers tended to use the word 'fuck' a lot.

"Hey Emmett who is this?" I asked curious. He reached forward and turned it down and clicked to another song.

"Oh, it's Hollywood undead." He said still driving. I nodded and turned to look at Alice who was dancing along to the beat.

"We haven't even got to the club and you're already dancing." I said laughing at her. She just danced more. We got to the club and parked and Walked to the doors. The Large security guy looked at us and told us to head on in.

We walked in and stopped to find a table. We spotted one and head over setting down. "Ya'll want anything to drink?" Jasper asked looking at us. We nodded and the guys went to get them.

"You guys do know that we have to show them how we dance right?" Alice asked looking at me and Rose. We nodded. "So we are going to do 'the dance'" she said smiling. I started to shake my head and sighed.

"No! That dance is dirty! And I can't do that in front of Edward." I said shaking my head. Alice and rose looked at me and smiled.

"That's the point! And we will wait for the perfect song to do so." She said smiling as the guys came back with two bottles in each hand.

"What's the point?" jasper asked sitting down next to Alice. She shook her head and took the bottle.

"nothing." She said smiling at him and kissing his cheek. I sat my bottle down after taking a drink and looked around. Just then a song that came on and Alice and Rose's head snapped up and the glanced at me. I shook my head. They just stood and grabbed my hand dragging me away.

"Where are you all going?" Emmett asked looking at us.

"To dance!" rose called as we stood on the floor with our backs to ones chest and started to do 'The Dance."

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (With the fur)_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo (She hit the flo)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

We were grinding against each other and moved our hips to the beat. I moved my eyes over to t he table were the guys sat and they had there mouths hanging over and staring at us. Emmett was repeatedly hitting jasper and jasper just nodded and watched us some more.

"Hey guys, look over at our table!" I said they looked over and smiled and glanced back at me.

"Alright, girls lets show them what we do best!" Rosalie said and we kept dancing. But we backed away from each other and danced like we were born for it.

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)_

_She hit the flo (She hit the flo)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,_

_This crazy all night spendin my dough_

_Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go_

_Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show_

_So sexual, she was flexible_

_Professional, drinkin X and ooo_

_Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I_

_Whoa_

_Did I think I seen shorty get low_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain, I'm makin it snow_

_Work the pole, I got the bank roll_

_I'm a say that I prefer them no clothes_

_I'm into that, I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me, I gave her more_

_Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

_She had them_

_Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (With the fur)_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo (She hit the flo)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

When the words 'low' came we started to get lower to the ground and then pop back up. I looked over to our table again but they guys weren't there. I looked over and saw Jasper dancing with Alice. It looked like sex standing up. I looked over and saw Rose with Emmett but it was way dirtier…It looked like he was raping her…and she was wanting it. I shook my head but I didn't see Edward. I started to back up but I was stopped when I ran into someone. I tried to turn but they grabbed my waist and started to move my hips with there's.

"I saw you dancing…and I had to join you…" they breathed in my ear. I sighed and looked up and saw Edward staring down at me with his green eyes. I smiled and continued to dance against him.

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack_

_(Ayy)_

_She hit the flo (She hit the flo)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Hey_

_Shawty what I gotta do to get you home_

_My jeans full of gwap_

_And they ready for Shones_

_Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown_

_Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on)_

_Two stacks (come on)_

_Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)_

_What you think I'm playin baby girl_

_I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands_

_That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder_

_I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola_

_Got me like a Soldier_

_She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her_

_So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover_

_Shorty was hot like a toaster_

_Sorry but I had to fold her,_

_Like a pornography poster_

_She showed her_

I still could see Alice and Rose dancing and I out my hands up and put them around Edwards's neck. Edward was breathing heavy in my ear and was kissing my neck every now and then. It was so hot! I wanted to take him to the table and just make out.

_Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (With the fur)_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo (She hit the flo)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)_

_She hit the flo (She hit the flo)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Whoa_

_Shawty_

_Yea she was worth the money_

_Lil mama took my cash,_

_And I ain't want it back,_

_The way she bit that rag,_

_Got her them paper stacks,_

_Tatto above her crack,_

_I had to handle that,_

_I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin_

_They be want it two in the mornin_

_I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin_

_She wouldn't stop, made it drop_

_Shorty did that pop and lock,_

_Had to break her off that gwap_

_Gah it was fly just like my glock_

_Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (With the fur)_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo (She hit the flo)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)_

_She hit the flo (She hit the flo)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_C'mon _

The song ended and I turned to Edward who was staring at me with desire. I smiled and grabbed his hand and we sat back at the table. Everyone else soon joined us and Emmett smacked the table.

"HOW! Do you guys know how to dance that why!?" he asked.

I started laughing and took another drink. "Well, remember when we were seniors and Alice said we were going to spend an entire weekend together and you two weren't aloud to be around?" I said. Jasper and Emmett nodded. "Well, we told you guys all we did except we went to a dance class, where we learned 'the dance' as we call it." I said smiling. "What you just saw, was probably one hour in that class, we were there for about three." I said and took another drink. Jasper turned and looked at Rosalie and Alice.

"You guys said you wouldn't corrupt my sister's innocents!" he said and looked at Alice again.

"Well dear brother, that's why we didn't tell you." I said and started laughing with every one. We finished our drinks and Emmett went to get us knew ones.

We drank our drinks and sat around talking. Until a slow-ish song came on and a few people were dancing slowly. Edward picked up my hand and kissed it bowing. "Would you like to dance my lady?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Why thank you kind sir, I might enjoy the dance." I said as I put my arms around his neck and moved with his pace. I smiled up at Edward as we danced slowly to the music around us.

The song ended and we turned back to the table. WE all finished our last drinks and looked over at Alice who was laughing. "Alice what are you laughing at?" I asked.

"I…don't…know!" She said laughing some more. I looked at Jasper.

"She can't really hold liquor." He said and stood up taking her hand. "I think it's time to go." Jasper said practically dragging Alice away. We all stood and started leaving, Then I saw Jacob walk in front of me.

"Hey Bella, didn't see you today…where have you been?" he asked looking me over I shook my head and tried to get around him. I could hear Edward growling from behind me.

"Jacob, I never have class on Wednesday…haven't for a while… if your just know figuring that out, then you are more of a dumbass then I figured." I said and tried once again to get around but he moved in the way. "Would you mind…I don't know…? MOVING!" I said pushing him away but he grabbed my hands and pulled me to him.

"I saw you dancing and it makes me want you so bad…" he said in my ear. Edward was glaring at Jacob and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away.

"She said move…" Edward said growling at Jacob. Jacob starred at Edward and Started laughing.

"You think I'm scared…you just took my girl away from me…that just pisses me off!" Jacob yelled and was growling back at Edward. Edward moved me behind him and stepped forward.

"Stay away from Bella." He said.

"I don't think I will, you can't do anything to me." Jacob said. Just then Emmett came from behind Jacob and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Jacob was terrified of Emmett and once or twice I had Emmett threaten Jacob for me.

"Yes Jacob, but I can…wasn't it last time me and you had a talk about Bella I said that if you EVER bothered her again I would personally kick your ass…?" Emmett said glaring at Jacob.

Jacob just nodded and turned and ran. I started laughing and Edward turned to look at me. I was bent over laughing and Emmett started laughing with me and turned to head back to Rosalie,

"What is so funny?" Edward asked putting hid arm around me.

"DID you see HIS FACE!" I said laughing. Edward chuckled with me and we headed out to the jeep. We got in and Alice was laughing still. "still don't know why your laughing at, Alice?" I asked poking her. She shook her head and showed me her phone. It was a picture of Jacob terrified looking at Emmett.

I started to laugh to and pulled out my phone. "SEND THAT TO ME!" I said and quickly got it. I messaged it to everyone I know and let them see the 'big bad Jacob'. I snapped my phone shut and layed my head on Edward's shoulder and drifted to sleep as we drove home.

I was awakened by Edward whispering in my ear. "Bella, love, wake up…" he said I smiled and looked up at him. I stood up but when I hit the ground me knees gave out and I fell but Edward's arms went under and scooped me up. I wrapped me arms around his neck and held on as he carried me.

"I think I can walk now…" I said as we got into the elevator. He sat me down and I wrapped my arms around him. When the elevator dinged I walked to the door and pulled out my key.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said kissing me. I looked up at him and thought about it.

"Why not stay here?" I asked. "Go get clothes and stay here tonight." I said gazing up at him. I really didn't want to be alone. Edward sighed and was looking around.

"I don't know…" he said and was about to say something but I interrupted him.

"PLUS! Emmett and Rosalie kept eyeing each other in the jeep…and who knows what they could be doing right now?" I said looking at him smiling. Edward shuddered and nodded.

"Okay let me go grab a bag, and ill be down in a minute." He said and started to walk away.

"Can I go…?" I asked looking at him. He smiled and nodded and took my hand as we walked to the elevator and went up one floor. We walked to the door and Edward pulled out his key and unlocked to door. He walked to a door and opened it. Just as we walked in he heard moaning and banging on walls.

"Well, I'm glad I'm staying with you…" Edward said laughing and smiling at me. I smiled back and sat on his bed looking around as he gathered things into a duffel bag. I noticed a keyboard sitting on a stand that had sheet music all over it with different notes on it.

"I didn't know you played piano…" I said turning to look at Edward with my eyebrows raised.

"You never asked." He said smiling at me. "I'll play for you one day." He said taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

"_Oh GOD!" _was screamed as we left the room. I tried to hold my laughter but I couldn't. Edward turned and looked at me.

"What are you laughing at? Don't Alice and Jasper have a sex life?" he asked as we walked out the door. I nodded still laughing.

"Yeah but at least _they _are quiet." I said still laughing.

"Oh common!" Edward said wrapping his arm around me and we headed back to my apartment. We walked in and went to my room shutting the door. I went into the bathroom and changed into a t shirt and shorts. When I walked out Edward had his shirt off and had just put on his shorts.

I stopped and was staring at his back…wow. "You know Bella, you already have me…no need for staring" he said as he turned around and smiled at me. I looked down and blushed as he walked over and slipped a shirt over his head and took my hands and pulled my chin up. "It's okay…I still love you…" he said and bent down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled back.

I smiled up at him and walked over to the bed. I pulled the comforter back and patted the spot beside me and pointed at him. He looked behind him and pointed to his chest. I nodded and smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around me and I curled next to him. "This is comfortable." I said and smiled at him. Edward jus laughed and pulled my closer as I drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I was lying looking at the ceiling and listening to Bella sleep beside me. I smiled as she scooted closer to me and sighed in her sleep. "Edward…" she sighed in her sleep. I looked down at her and she was still asleep. I smiled and kissed her head as I drifted of to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to singing. I sat up and Bella wasn't beside me but the bathroom light was on and I could here the words from a song coming from inside.

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_'Cause every time I look you're never there_

_And every time I sleep you're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

I smiled as I walked over to the bathroom door as she hummed along with the music. She got out and I turned, didn't want to seem like a stalker watching her shower. I sat on the bed and looked around and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She came out with jeans and a t-shirt on. She smiled at me and walked over to her dresser and pulled out socks.

"You can shower if you want. I nodded and grabbed my bag and started towards the bathroom, but I stopped and kissed her forehead. I quickly showered and dressed. I walked out and I could smell coffee through out the apartment. I walked out into the living room and saw Bella sitting at the table with coffee and cereal. I poured myself some and sat beside her. She smiled at me and took a sip.

"So how did you sleep?" she asked looking at me.

"Good, with you sighing my name, it was all the better. She shook her head. "Well, usually you blush and look down, get more confidence last night?" I asked smiling at her. She shook her head and sat her cup down.

"Well I would, but you know you talk in your sleep to." She said smiling getting up and setting her bowl in the sink.

"Do I now? Then what did I say?" I asked her looking at her.

"Ohh nothing… just my name and someone called Mr. Snuggles." She said laughing. I looked away and started to drink my coffee. Just then Rosalie and Emmett came through the door.

"Mr. Snuggles, haven't heard that name in a while." Rosalie said laughing. Bella turned to her.

"Who is it?" she asked. I jumped up and put my hand over Rose's mouth.

"Uhmm NO ONE!" I said smiling and looking at rose. "Don't say anything or I will tell about Princess Poodle!" I said glaring at her. She smiled.

"Go ahead I don't care, Mr. Snuggles is Edward's Teddy Bear he used to sleep with every night, and in fact don't you still have it?" she said turning to me. I blushed and looked down.

"yes." I muttered and turned to Bella who had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Well, rose at least I don't care around a stuffed pink poodle in my purse EVER DAY!" I said looking at her. Emmett turned to Rosalie.

"WHAT!?" he said and Rosalie shook her head and pulled out a small poodle dog. Emmett took it and smiled. "It's so cute!" he said and then Bella started laughing really loud. Jasper walked in with Alice next to him.

"What are you laughing at Bella, what about your, stuffed rabbit, who was it oh yeah! Strudel!" Jasper said smiling at Bella who wasn't laughing anymore and was glaring in his direction.

"Shut up Jasper who happens to have a Stuffed horse NAMED CUDDLES!" Alice turned to Jasper and started laughing.

"Cuddles!" she said and started laughing harder. I smiled at Jasper as he shook his head and we turned to Emmett who was laughing louder than Alice. "Emmett do you not have any stuffed animals?" he shook his head. And Alice stopped laughing.

"Oh what ever! As I recall you had a bear that you had when we were five! What was his name…..I think it was fuzzy?"

"No it was FUZZ!! AND BESIDES! You had a frog named Stiletto! What is that!" Emmett yelled we were all laughing at that point. I dried my eyes and Bella was leaning against me and holding her sides.

We all calmed down and started to leave. When we got to the school we saw everyone laughing and pointing at there phones. Just then Jacob with his hood up and stomping away.

"HEY JACOB!" Bella called and he glanced up and shook his head. She stopped and watched him leave and walked around the corner. "o.k.…Angela…why is everyone laughing and Jacob leaving, not that I object. But…"

Angela pulled up her phone and here was the picture I sent out of Jacob. I put my hand over my mouth and started laughing again, and then headed off to my class after kissing Edward goodbye.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Sucked? Rocked? Tell me! Please…and thank you!!! So the new story is coming along great! Whoo! Well I don't really have much to say…well I could be really REALLY nice and give you guys another! Sneak-ish peak….but you just have to tell me….cause I have A LOT of chapters for it…and yeah. So see yall!**

**Writing rabbit**


	16. The Hot Picture and Piano Melody

**BPOV**

**Hey. So I don't really have anything to say….if you want to tell me something fell free to! Other than that I'm not SM...Won't ever be…well CHAPTER 16:**

**BPOV**

As the day went on class flew by in a blur and I was walking into to my apartment. When I walked in I saw Alice and Rosalie sitting on the couch with there eyes glued to the Computer screen practically drooling.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked setting my bag down and walking over to them when I looked I saw a VERY muscular boy with abs that were to die for….so hot.

I pushed them over and sat down so we could stare at the computer some more. I didn't hear the door open but then I head Emmett talking to us.

"What I s going on?" he said and Rosalie muttered 'so hot' to him. Emmett walked over and took the computer away.

"HEY!" we all yelled and Jasper and Edward came over and saw what we were looking at. Edward looked at me and shook his head and went to get bottled water.

"I am going to find this kid and kick his ass! Know way he is going to look that good and get away with it!" Emmett said and shook his head. Alice jumped up and tackled Emmett to the ground.

"GIVE ME THE COMPUTER!" she yelled and hit Emmett till he gave it to her. We were all laughing and watching Alice fight for it. Emmett handed it to her and Alice made the picture her screen saver.

"Woo…that boy is smoking!" she said and snapped her computer shut. I stood and went to my room to do my writing assignment that Professor Léger gave me. I had to write a story telling about the love around me.

Edward walked in behind me and I turned and smiled at him as I pulled out my laptop and started typing away. "So who was the guy?" he asked looking at me. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Taylor Lautner" I said and continued typing. I was typing about how Alice fell for Jasper and how Emmett fell for Rosalie…and last I would write about how I fell for Edward.

"What are you writing?" Edward asked coming and sitting beside me. I closed my lap top after saving what I had so far and looked over at him.

"A story." I said putting my laptop away so he wouldn't see.

"Is it a secret?" he asked.

"Yes." I told him lying against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"So…is that Tyler guy hotter than me?" he asked looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay well its TAYLOR, and no. you are the only one for me." I said smiling at him. He smiled and kissed me again.

We sat on my bed talking for a while and then I checked my phone and it was 5:30 . I sat up and walked into the living room and saw Emmett and Jasper playing video games. I went to the kitchen and decided to make Hamburgers for everyone.

I was working silently when I heard what Edward, Emmett and Jasper were talking about.

**EPOV**

I sat down next to Jasper and watched them play a fighting game. Jasper pumped is fist in the air and I high-fived him when he won against Emmett.

Emmett threw the controller down and looked at me and Jasper. "Hey guys did I show you the picture of the girl I saw the other day?" I shook my head and jasper did too. "Well she was short with fake hair and had..." Emmett took hi hands and imitating boobs, on himself. I looked at him and then put his hands down.

"Emmett you do realize that you were actually making it looking like you had boobs right?" I said and shook my head at him.

"Well, she had really big ones….almost as big as Rosalie." He said. Just then I saw Bella slap Emmett in the back of the head with towel.

"EMMETT! You should never talk about a girl!! All the years I have known you, you have never talked like that" she said and walked in front of us and put her hands on her hips. "Your lucky I won't tell on you guys!" she shook her head and went into the kitchen to finish cooking. I got up and went in there and saw her flipping burgers,

"Love, are you mad?" I asked wrapping my arms around her and resting my chin on her shoulder. She nodded. And wiggled out of my arms and went to start the French fries. I stood behind her and turned her around so she could see me.

"Don't be angry…we weren't mad when you and the girls were looking at the guy. " I said looking down at her. She turned and smirked..

"I guess your right, but Emmett shouldn't talk about it out loud, Rosalie will kick his ass." She said and then wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. "Sorry." She said and turned and continued her work. I smiled and walked back to the living room and saw a small red mark on Emmett's neck were Bella hit him.

I sat down and we decided to watch TV. Emmett had the remote and he flipped to a channel were Girls were standing around. "YES! I LOVE THIS SHOW!" Emmett yelled and settled down and watched.

"What is this Emmett?" jasper asked looking at him. Emmett turned with his mouth open and was shocked,

"You've never seen Paris Hilton's My New BFF?" he asked with wide eyes me and jasper

Alice and Rosalie came in and saw the TV. "OHMYGOSH! Is that a new episode!?" they said at the same time and sat in the floor watching the TV.

"YEAH!" Emmett yelled and we watched. I got up and left to the kitchen and watched Bella work. She set the table and then told everyone that the burgers were done.

We all ate and then Rose and Emmett headed up stairs. I helped Bella clean and put away dishes and then I said a good bye and told her I would see her tomorrow.

I went upstairs and sat on my bad taking my clothes out of my duffel bag and set them in the hamper. I looked over at my Keyboard and then a beautiful melody was running through my head.

I sat down and pulled out my sheet music book and started to write down different music. I scratched out notes and wrote some down. I played it over and over trying to et it right and then at 12 am I finally had it the way I wanted it and wrote it down. I climbed into bed and set my alarm to go off at 8. I drifted off to sleep listening to the melody in my head.

I awoke to the buzzing of my alarm. I sat up and looked around and saw the sheets of paper around the floor and the remembered the song last night.

I sat up and looked around and then got out of bed and went to shower. I quickly washed my hair and washed my body. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist and went to my room and got out my clothes.

I dressed and grabbed my bag and threw it across my shoulder and put my laptop in it. "I'm going to Bella's!" I hollered.

"Alright! We'll be there later!" Rosalie hollered back. I swiftly walked to the elevator and pushed the floor below. I knocked on the door and heard shuffling.

"I'm com- uhh!" I Bella say. I opened the door and saw Alice on top of Bella and holding her down.

"NO! You can not go out dressed like that! Go put on what I picked!" Alice said holding Bella down to the ground. Then Alice glanced up at me and smiled and waved. "Hi Edward!" she said and then Bella tilted her head back and smiled.

"Hey." She said pushing Alice off and standing. I hugged her and then looked at Alice.

"Alice, why did you tackle my girlfriend?" I asked giving her a glance.

"Because she wouldn't put on the outfit I picked for her! She insists on wearing that white shirt and jeans. I picked a harmless band shirt and jeans but NO!" she said.

"What band? 'I asked

"Hey Monday." She said and glanced at Bella. Bella snapped her head at Alice.

The NEW HAY MONDAY SHIRT!?" Bella said. Alice nodded and Bella ran and hugged Alice and then ran to her room.

"See, I know how she likes it." Alice said and went to the kitchen. I laughed and followed her to the kitchen.

Bella came out wearing the same jeans but a different shirt. IT was a Black tee with a blue penguin on it. I smiled and then looked at Alice.

"Alice, does she look presentable?" I asked. Alice nodded and then went of to her room. I smiled and we sat and ate some cereal and waited for everyone to get here.

We walked to school and saw Jacob had decided to show his face again after the hilarious picture that went around and was showed to about half the school. I smiled and said good bye to Bella and headed off to class.

I was in my Music studies class when my phone went off.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Its us against the world  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Its us against the world  
I'm never letting go  
Come on lets run away  
Just take me by the hand  
We will make it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Its us against the world_

I quickly reached in my pocket and clicked a button on my phone silencing it. I glanced up and saw the whole class starring at me. Even the teacher.

"Mr. Cullen, Please refrain from letting your phone ring during class, or I will confiscate it." My professor said. I nodded and hid it under the desk while I quickly saw that I got a text from Bella.

To: Edward

From: Bella

_Hey, Alice just texted me saying to wait up at the fountain after classes because she has to tell us something. And that were all going out tonight._

I quickly texted back and said okay and then turned my phone on silent and then wrote down what was on the board and then tried to pay attention.

I ran out of class and then went and saw Bella at the fountain texting on her phone. I was walking up when I saw Jacob walk up to her. I was just in hearing distance and saw Jacob grab Bella and pull her back. She tried to push him off but she wasn't strong enough. And then I lunged at him.

**BPOV**

I was waiting by the fountain when Jacob walked up to me. "what do you want Black? I already got Emmett on you and sent a picture of you around, what more would you like me to do to you?" I asked glancing at him.

"That was you?!" he snarled. I nodded and then stood.

"Yes and if you will excuse me I am going to go meet my friends." But Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"you almost ruined my reputation!" he said and I tried pushing him off but his grip was to strong and I couldn't break him off. But I saw Edward pull Jacob off and throw him to the ground.

"Stay away from her!" he said and wrapped his arm around me and we walked away, Alice and Rosalie Ran to us.

"Bella! Are you okay?" they asked. I nodded and looked down at my arm and saw red marks from where his grip was. A definite bruise. I looked up at Edward and brought his face to mine and kissed him hard. I pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"Thank you so much!" I said and kissed him again. We pulled back and I looked at Alice. "Where is Jasper and Emmett?" I asked and Rosalie and Alice exchanged glances and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry; they went to chat with Jacob around the corner so he will leave you alone." She said and then looped her arm through mine and we started walking. "They are meeting us at the apartment." I smiled and nodded. I'm usually not violent but Jacob had driven me to the edge and I want him to leave me alone.

**Hey you guys. So it wasn't very long…sorry, BUT I do have a very special chapter that contains, Edward, Bella, and the nighttime!...yeah….BUT on other news…I would like to say THANK YOU! To SpunkyPeanut…for giving me some help!**

**And on the New Story: say thank you to UltraViolet21! She is my Awesome Beta and is helping me…go read her story…its good!**

**Well see ya'll**

**Writing Rabbit**


	17. Volcanoe cake and It Feels Good

**BPOV**

When we got to the apartment Alice and Rosalie pushed me to the Couch and forced me to give them a run by of what happened.

"So tell us exactly what went down!" Rosalie said looking down at me. I sighed and Edward sat down next to me pulling me to his side and held my hand. I looked down at our intertwined hands and started to tell them.

"Okay, he walked up to me and was standing in front of me and I asked him what he wanted and that I had Emmett threaten him and sent that picture around and asked if he wanted me to do anything else to him. He got mad and was pissed that I sent that picture and said I almost ruined his reputation and he had me by the arm and I tried pulling him off but he wouldn't let go then Edward came over and threw him on the ground and then we walked away, then you two came." I said looking up at them.

The nodded and then Emmett and Jasper came in laughing. Alice turned and hugged Jasper. "What happened?" she asked as Jasper sat down with Alice in his lap.

"Well! We took him around the corner and her actually got on his knees and BEGGED us not to hurt him, and that he would never show his face around us." Emmett laughed and him and Jasper punched fist. I stared at them and then started laughing with everyone else.

After calming down, I looked over at Alice. "So what are our plans for this weekend?"

"Well, we are going down to mine and Emmett's parent house for this weekend!" she said looking at us.

"YEAH!" we all called, well everyone except Edward (he doesn't know who they are) always us feel like they were our second parents. That and this would be fun.

I turned to Edward and smiled. "You will Carlisle and Esme, they are so nice." I said and kissed him on the cheek. "When do we leave?" I asked looking at Alice.

"Well we can tonight? If Emmett can drive all night." Alice said looking over at him. He nodded. Alice jumped up and then ran off. "WE NEED TO PACK….NOW! GIRLS!" she yelled and I sighed getting up and leaving for my room.

I walked to my room and Alice was in there throwing clothes in my bag and I just sat on my bed. When she was down with my clothes I sat up and went to get my little bag and put my laptop, ipod, phone, and charger in there. I looked in my bag and made sure all my clothes weren't all Things I hate. They weren't that bad but if I took anything out Alice would possibly murder me.

I layed down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. There were two guest bedrooms, but I didn't want to have Edward sleep in a room next to me, I wanted him in the same bad next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Edward ask from my door. I sat up and smiled.

"About this weekend, about how there are only two guest bedrooms and that I wanting you in mine with me." I said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, I would but what would Alice's parents think?" I laughed.

"Please, they get it on while we are there, just like Emmett and your sister." I said and Edward shuddered.

"Okay, but see I have this amazing girlfriend and I wouldn't want to cheat on her…" he said looking down at me.

"Well…I guess that ruins my plan to seduce you in the night." I said smiling to myself and sighing. I looked up at Edward and he looked shocked. I laughed and heard a 'NO! Stop!' And a loud thump! I shook my head and layed back on my back looking at the ceiling again. Edward layed with me and we layed there until Alice came busting into the room.

"Edward! ARE YOU PACKED!?" she asked nearly. Edward looked at her and laughed.

"Yes Alice I am packed." He said. Alice ran back out and started yelling for Emmett to go get his bags. I laughed and rolled over so I was on top of Edward. I smiled down at him and kissed him.

"So, are you going to bunk with me or would you rather play little virgin boy and have your own room?" I asked smiling at him.

"Well, as good as that virgin boy status sounds I think I will bunk with you." He said smiling and wrapping his arms around me waist. I smiled at him and kissed him again. He rolled over so he was on top of me and holding his weight so he didn't crush me.

We layed like that for a couple of minutes before Emmett burst the door open and shouted. "HEY! WHOA! Are you guys going to be like that every time I come around?" he asked and laughed.

I sat up and looked over at Emmett, "Well! Don't act like we don't here you and Rose 'OH GOD!' at night and you know if you KNOCKED there wouldn't be a problem." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I was going to ask if you guys are ready. Cause we are." He said and then left. We got up and got our bags. We threw them in the back of Emmett's jeep.

Rosalie got into the passenger seat. I was next to Edward and Alice was next to jasper. We started down the road and it was 4. We were driving down the highway, radio blaring and singing along.

We were driving down the road when I realized I couldn't find my phone. "Hey guys! Turn down the radio I can't find my phone someone call it."

"Here…" Edward said dialing my number.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
And I'm begging you to beg me_

_I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
I put on a brand new shirt  
I get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

I blushed and looked at the floor and saw Edward flashing across the screen. I picked it up and silenced it. I looked at Edward and everyone.

Alice laughed and soon everyone but me was laughing at my ring tone for Edward. I shook my head and set my phone to silent. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. "I love you." He said I turned and smiled at him.

It was silent in the car and I was reading a book and Edward was reading one beside me. "CRUISER BRUISER!" Emmett yelled and punched Rosalie in the arm.

"HEY! That is so cheating! I hit you on one like that an hour ago and you said it didn't count!" she said and then a yellow Volkswagen bug goes by. I reach back and hit alice jasper Edward Emmett and Rosalie.

"SLUGBUG!" I call and smile. I swipe the air. "NO TAG BAXKS!" I said and laughed at there shocked expressions, Soon Emmett laughed and high-fived me.

"That was priceless, she was just 'SLUGBUG!"" he laughed and we continued down the road. I soon fell asleep against Edward wit his arm around me and had his head on top of mine sleeping.

I woke up when Emmett had stopped at a gas station. I nudged Edward and he jumped. Shaking the whole jeep. Alice screamed waking up anyone who was asleep.

"WHAT the fuck!" Rosalie screamed and looked at Alice. "Alice! No screaming!" I shook my head and got out stretching my legs.

"I am going to the bath room, anyone want to come?" Alice nodded and walked with me while Rosalie went back to sleep. I used the bathroom and washed my hands. Alice came out soon after me and she quickly washed her hands.

I walked out into the gas station and bought some starburst, a bag of potato chip and a sprite. I paid for my items and walked back to the jeep. I grabbed a blanket from the back and got back into my seat.

I draped the blanket around me and Edward he put his arms around me again and I fell back asleep.

When I woke up again we were at Alice and Emmett's house and I was being carried. I looked up and saw Edward carrying me. I smiled and rested my head back against him. I felt a bed underneath me and weight pressed down. I felt arms around my waist and someone holding me. I smile as I went back to sleep.

I heard loud noises coming from down stairs. 'NO! YES GO!' I sat up and scrubbed my eyes and looked out the window. It was daylight and I looked over and saw Edward groaning and trying to pull me back down. I reached inside my pocket and found my phone. It was 10. I smiled and layed back down and was watching Edward. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I smiled and kissed his forehead and went to get up.

"Don't leave…I want to sleep with you next to me…" he said and opened one eye and looked at me. I smiled and layed down so I could look him in the eye.

"I am going to go shower…I will be back." I said and kissed him on the lips and got up. I walked in to the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I washed my hair. I guess esme had kept my shampoo and got it out when I said that I was coming. I saw a guys shampoo and that must mean it is fo Edward. I hurried up with my shower and wrapped my self in a towel. Then I realized I didn't have any clothes.

I walked out to the room and saw Edward still in bed. "Hey Edward where did you put my bag?" I asked and he sat up and stared at me. I stood there as he gazed at me and never answered.

I snapped my finger and picked up a pillow on the chair and threw it at him. "Edward! Where is my bag?"

"OH! Over there!" he said and snapped out of his daze and covered his face with his hands. I smiled and grabbed my bag and went back to the bath room.

I changed into some basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I stepped out of the bathroom and Edward was sitting up in the bed stretching. "You can shower if you would like, there is already some shampoo stuff foe you in there." I said and walked over and sat on the bed in front of him. "I will be downstairs." I said and kissed him and walked to the door.

I walked down stairs and saw Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch racing each other in some game. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the other couch flipping through magazines. "Well, hello there sleepyhead!" Alice called and everyone turned and looked at me.

"Hey, so what's up?" I asked

"Well we were waiting for you and Edward but now just Edward I guess." Alice said and continued looking through her magazine. I watched as Emmett beat Jasper in the game and pump his fists in the air. Edward came down the stairs and saw me. He walked over and sat down next to me.

"Okay Alice what's the plan?" I asked looking over at her.

"Well Esme and Carlisle went out so they won't be back till tonight, and we are going to have dinner together, so today we do nothing." She said I stared at her open mouthed.

"Are you serious!?" I asked looking at her she nodded and then smiled.

"Well we traveled in a jeep last night, we could use a break." She said and then picked up another magazine and opened it. "OH! And I was going to ask, if you wanted to make anything for tonight, because Esme said she has the main course food down, and that if you wanted to make anything it is all in the cupboard." I nodded and got up and walked in to the kitchen.

I found cake mix and some icing. I heated the oven and dumped the contents into a bowl and started to make the volcano cake.

I quickly poured the cake in to the pan and put on the cream that I made. I put it in the oven. I turned around and saw Edward leaning against the doorway watching me.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked smiling at him.

"yes, I was walking by and caught whiff of delicious food and was wondering if I could have a bite?" he asked playing along.

"Well, it isn't not fully prepared but I would be happy to make you anything you would like." I said leaning on the counter.

"Okay, what would you prefer?" he asked.

"Hmm, how about my delicious grilled cheese?" I said smiling.

"Why thank you that would be perfect!" he said laughing.

"Don't tell me you guys are going to start using British accents and drinking tea with your pinkies up are you?" Rosalie asked walking in and getting out bottled water.

"NO!" I said laughing

"Oh My Gosh! What is that!" she said pointing to the oven.

"Volcano cake." I said smiling. Rosalie ran over and hugged me.

"WITH GERMAN CHOCLATE!?" she asked I nodded and she hugged me again, and ran out yelling. I laughed and went to make Edward's grilled cheese.

I flipped the sandwich and put it on a plate and gave it to Edward. He ate it and smiled at me. "This was simply delicious!" he said and kissed me.

"You taste like cheese." I said laughing. Edward was bending down to kiss me when we heard and earsplitting scream. I turned and went to walk into the living room and Jasper came in.

"I wouldn't go in there." He said poking his finger in his ear. I shook my head and saw Alice jumping up and down on the couch hold a paper.

"BELLA! We have to go to the MALL! NOW!" she said and ran upstairs. I glanced at Jasper.

"I told you not too." He said and followed her up stairs. I sighed and walked up to the stairs. He Edward when they cake is done, take it out for me please?" I said smiling he nodded and I walked upstairs.

Alice threw clothes at me and pushed me into the bathroom. "ALICE! I already showered! HENCE the wet hair!" I called through the door.

"I know just change already!" she called back I sighed and changed into the jeans and t-shirt.

I stepped out and she pushed me to a chair and dried my hair and applied some make up. When I was done I ran downstairs and saw Edward had taken my cake out. I quickly put wrap over it and put it away.

I walked out into the living room and saw Alice and Rosalie come downstairs taking there guys hands and dragging them outside.

We quickly drove to the mall and were walking around listening to Alice talk to herself.

"Hey Bella got any gum?" jasper asked turnignt o me

"no." I said and he turned to Alice.

"Hey Alice, do you have any gum?" he asked

"Sure! I got bubblecious!" she said and handed him some. I popped it in his mouth and chewed it for a minute,

"It feels so weird in my mouth!" Jasper said still chewing it.

"WHAT FEELS WEIRD IN YOUR MOUTH!?" Emmett asked tuning to him. I stopped and laughed.

"Emmett that was a perfect 'that's what she said moment!'" I said laughing. Everyone else started laughing and a couple of strangers were too.

"What!?" Jasper said looking around. "It does…" he said and we continued our mall adventure.

**Okay guys! The 'feels weird in my mouth' thing happened to SpunkyPeanut…at church! She told me about it. Ha-ha. So yeah and the volcano cake IS REAL! My mom made some and it is so good! Ask Spunky about it too! She tried it!**

**No more news except New Story is coming along great: THANK UltraViolet21. She is the awesome beta! Thank her! Whoo! Okay later guys!**

**WritingRabbit**


	18. New clothes and Dressing Rooms

**BPOV**

**HEY! So nothing really to say except…SUMMER ROCKS! Yes it does…and well I ain't S.M. so other than that HERE! **

**BPOV**

After walking around with Edwards hand laced through mine I stopped pulling him with me. "Alice, what is the point of this? If we are here to shop, GO!" I said looking at her.

She looked at me and smiled. "I never thought I would hear you say that…EVER!" she said smiling and pulling my hand towards shops. I of course was pulling Edward along and refused to let him leave. Alice pulled me to store with overpriced clothes and snotty staff that were bitches.

Alice ran around and came back with hands full of clothes and through them at me. I pulled Edward and set him down in a chair beside the dressing room I was in. "don't you leave!" I said and went to the room. I shut the door and heard him laughing.

I quickly threw the clothes down and picked up one. It was a simple black dress. It was a Strap dress that went to just below my knees. It wasn't too short so I liked it. I walked out to show Edward. "Hey what do you think?" I asked. He was texting on his phone and glanced up at me.

"That is so…hot." He said and smiled. I laughed and then walked back to the dressing room. I slipped out of the dress and set it down. I picked up a pair of shorts that were _WAY_ to short. I hesitantly pulled them on and fastened them. I picked up a Blue shirt that had snoopy holding an umbrella with music notes falling. I slipped it over my head and sighed as I went to step out of the dressing room.

Alice was standing Beside Alice and they were talking while Edward still texted. Alice looked at me and Squealed. "I KNEW THAT WOULD LOOK WONDERFUL ON YOU!" she said and threw pieces of cloth at me.

"What is this?" I said looking at it.

"A Bathing suit." She said and ran off. I sighed and looked at Edward. He was starring at me with an open mouth. He dropped his phone and looked up and down my body.

"Do you like it?" I asked smiling. He nodded with out words and I laughed and went back to the dressing room. I looked at the Swim Suit and Sighed. Of course it was a bikini. Just then Alice threw A Yellow V-Neck shirt over and purple shorts. 

"Those are to wear over the swim suit!" she said.

"Why do I need a swim suit!?" I called

"Because, we are going to a pool!" she said and ran off. I stripped off my clothes and tried the swim suit. I pulled the Shirt over and The Shorts on. I had some yellow flip flops at home that would look okay with this.

You could see the top of the bathing suit which had multi-colored paint splatters on it. I smiled and pulled them off. Last was another blue shirt. I almost cried because I loved it. It had a _Midsummer's Night Dream_ written across the front in light purple. I picked it up and slipped it over my head. I pulled up the Light wash jean shorts that had rough marks on them.

I stepped out to show Edward. "I love this outfit!" I said and he smiled at me.

"Yes, it looks awesome." He said and then looked down at his phone.

"Who do you keep texting?" I asked as I walked back into the Dressing room to take the out fit off. I put my old clothes back on and slipped my shoes on. I took the clothes and stepped out of the dressing room.

"I was texting my friend Josh, he lives back in Chicago, where I used to live and go to collage." He said and I smiled and took his hand. "We were talking about you." He said smiling.

"About me?" I said turning to him. Alice ran up and took my clothes from my hands and ran off to the check out where two other piles of clothes were located. "What about me?" I asked.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Oh, nothing, just that I had this amazing girlfriend who was trying on clothes and came out in this super hot outfit that left me speechless." He said laughing at me.

"Well I am so Jealous." I said smiling up at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I didn't get to see my amazing, boyfriend try on any clothes." I said smiling deviously at him. He looked at me and I ran off to Alice.

"Hey Alice…I was thinking, since we all got new swim suits and clothes….shouldn't the guys? Cause we wouldn't want them to wear something the already have worn." I said trying to make a point.

"OH MY GOSH! Your right!" she said and quickly paid for our stuff. I took my clothes and walked over to Edward, where Emmett and Jasper stood next to him. Jasper was glaring at me and so was Emmett.

"Bella you are Evil." Emmett said. I smiled and nodded.

"Well I had to do it, why not you guys!?" I said laughing.

"Bella I love you, but not right now." Jasper said.

"Aw, thanks brother. I love you too! And I thought you would do anything your beloved Alice asked you too?" I said acting innocent.

"Yeah, when she did it on her own! Not when she was influenced by YOU!" he said stalking off.

"PAYBACKS SUCKS!" I called and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I felt vibrating in Edward's Jean pocket. I stuck my hand in it and pulled it out. "can I say hi?" I asked

"Sure" he said kissing my head.

I opened the message and read it.

"_DAMN Edward! She is smokin' hot!" _I stared at the phone open mouthed and turned to Edward with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, he asked what you looked like and I said, beautiful…and he doesn't understand what I mean when I say it so I sent a picture." He said shrugging at me. I smirked and hit reply.

_Well thanks…I guess. Hello! This Bella._ I typed and sent it.

I waited and soon he replied. _Well hello 'the beautiful brow eyed goddess' named Bella! I am Josh!_ He wrote.

_Uhmm well you can just call me Bella, not all that, Josh. _I laughed and turned to Edward.Josh replied and I spun to face Edward.

_Well, see I didn't make that up, that's what Edward described you as BEFORE the picture. Lol. But you are Beautiful._ I looked at Edward. I smiled and reached up and kissed Edward who was blushing from calling me that.

"Thanks, Josh." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me again. After a couple of minutes Edwards's phone started to ring and I looked at it. _Josh_ flashed across the phone.

"Hello?" I asked answering it.

"Bella, I hope you are being nice to Edward, he only said the nicest things about you!" he said. I laughed and sighed.

"Well see Josh, you interrupted us." I said

"Interrupted you doing WHAT?" he asked

"JOSH! Shut up!" Edward yelled and I laughed and so did Josh. "What did you want? Apparently I have shopping to do." He said looking down at me.

"Oh I was just bored, but I guess I will leave you to do some MAJOR SHOPPING!" josh said using a girly voice. I burst out laughing and so did Edward. "OH! Hey did I tell you I am going to visit you soon?"

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Josh said. "Well call me back alter after you had your shopping spree Eddie!" he said and hung up.

"I am going to murder him." Edward said putting his phone in his pocket. I smiled and took his hand with mine.

"Come on, we need to go find Alice." I said and took his hand and led him to the front of the store where Alice stood.

"FINALLY! I thought I would have to get Emmett to come get you. OKAY! Now we are going to find they guys clothes!" She said and took Jaspers hand and dragged him into a guys clothing store.

Jasper turned to me. "I hate you." He said as Alice threw clothes at him. I smiled and blew a kiss at him.

"OKAY! Jasper go try those on! Edward here!" she through clothes at him. "TAKE THESE! Emmett!" she called and ran off.

"Come on Bella…I had to sit with you, now you do for me." He said and I sat down while he went to the dressing room. I sat down and waited for Edward to emerge from the Dressing room.

Edward soon stepped out wearing a Black suit that had a white under shirt with a gold and white spotted tie. I smiled at him. "Well doesn't some one look handsome?" I said and he shook his head.

"Why do we need outfits like this? I have a feeling we are going somewhere dressy" he said and went back to the dressing room.

"Probably." I said and waited for him o come out again. He came out next in a Blue shirt, with Tan cargo shorts. He looked…gorgeous. I stared at him and he started laughing.

"Do you like it?" he asked coming to stand in front of me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Go change! Before I jump you!" I said and he laughed.

"Why? What if I want you too?" he said smiling at me. I smiled and Emmett walked by going to the dressing room next to Edward.

"Would you two calm down? I don't want to hear you two having sex next to me!" he called and went into the dressing room. I blushed and then a bright idea came into my head. I smile and whispered into Edward's ear. He nodded but I had to get Jasper and Alice.

I ran to Alice and told her, she smiled and nodded and she went to tell jasper. Rosalie agreed to be pretending that nothing was happening. We all piled into Edward's Dressing room and then I smacked the Wall.

"OHMY GOD!" I yelled and tried not to laugh. Edward was hitting the wall and Alice moaned.

"God…jasper!" she yelled and put her hand over her mouth.

**EMPOV**

I was trying on the swimming trunks when I heard a smacking on the wall. The Bella talk, "OHMY GOD!" she yelled. I stopped and listened.

"God…jasper!" I head Alice yell.

"Emmett, Honey, you okay?" she asked. I opened the door and there were no more sounds.

"Did you hear anything over there?" I asked looking at Rose. She shook her head.

"Well those swim trunks fit, go try on the next outfit." She said and turned. I waked back to the dressing room and I heard more moaning and more banging against the wall.

"God….it feels good……."Jasper said. I pulled on my clothes and ran outside.

"YOU GUYS! STOP!" I yelled and Edward opened the door in swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"What are you talking about Emmett, I am trying to change." He said and I turned and Bella was sitting in the chair and looked up.

"Are you okay Emmett?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah…I said and went back to the dressing room.

**BPOV**

After Emmett left to the dressing room I quietly laughed and Alice and Jasper came out of the dressing room next to Edward's and laughed with me. Rosalie laughed with us.

It was funny when Emmett saw that Edward only walked out of the room. It was smart thinking that Alice and Jasper crawl under the wall to the next on to hide. While I snuck to the chair.

Emmett came out and we quit laughing. "You guys, I heard you all. I know what you were doing!" he said and Alice took his clothes.

"What are you talking about? I was over there." Alice said and Emmett shook his head.

"NO! I heard you moan and talk to jasper…" Alice shook her head and skipped off. I couldn't help it anymore the confusion across Emmett's face was too good. "YOU WERE IN THERE!" he said pointing at me. I nodded and laughed harder.

Everyone soon joined in. "you gave me the idea Emmett." I said still laughing.

"You guys are mean!" he said and sulked. Rose went over and whispered in his ear. And he perked up and smiled like a four year old in a candy shop…which we should get candy!"

After we all got clothes it was lunch time and I was starving. The guys went and got food while I, Alice and Rose all laughed. "That was a good plan Bella!" Rosalie said laughing. I nodded and the guys came back. We made a quick stop at the candy store and we all got bags of candy.

We ate and then headed home. Today was a good day…and not just because we got candy!

**Hey guys! Okay well I might not be able to update soon because I am going on a family outing all next week and won't be able to update BUT! I will start writing and take paper and stuff and keep writing…so don't worry!**

**OH! And all the outfits I used…are going to be on my page later when I use them and I will number them to make it easy!… so when they wear them I will put the number …so yupp!**

**See ya'll**

**WritingRabbit**


	19. First Dinner and Bathing Suits

**Not much to say, except well ya'll should know I don't own, and well if you need anything ASK! Don't hesitate cause, I like to ask questions so ya'll ask!**

**OH! And the song used by Hollywood undead is 'Everywhere I go'. Its awesome! If you haven't heard it go to youtube and listen.**

**BPOV**

We pulled into the drive way and got out of the jeep. "OKAY! Go upstairs and get changed for supper! Esme and Carlisle will be home in an hour." Alice told us. I got my bags out and started to walk to the door.

"Why do we get ready now?" Edward asked taking his bags and some of mine upstairs.

"It's Alice."

"No further explanation." He said smiling. I laughed and nodded. I sat my bags down and I layed back on the bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"Today was…fun" I said looking over at Edward. He turned to me and put his hand over his mouth.

"Bella Swan…_actually _had fun shopping, well I bet Alice would be Happy." He said and smiled at me.

"Oh I am, NOW Bella come on, time to get ready." Alice said from the door. I sat up and walked with her. Edward sat up.

"Alice, what should I wear?" He asked. Alice smiled and walked over to the closet and scanned his wardrobe. She picked out dark brown shorts and a blue Polo Shirt and handed it to him.

"Shower, do whatever else guys do and put these on. You will look fine, and don't worry my parents will love you." She said smiling and took my hand. I smiled at her and she dragged me to her room.

"Thanks Alice." I said hugging her. She hugged me back and pulled back.

"Your welcome, now go, shower and come out wearing this." She said. I took the clothes and walked to her bathroom. I looked at the clothes and it was a white and red and brown plaid shirt with Medium blue low rise jean-knickers. I put the clothes on the little table in Alice's bathroom and started the shower. I stripped out of my old clothes and put the Dirty ones into the hamper and stepped in the warm shower.

I washed my hair with the Strawberry shampoo I packed and finished showering. I stepped out and dried off. I pulled the jeans on and slipped the shirt on. I stepped out of the bathroom and Alice was already ready, in A Blue and Brown animal print tank top cami and low-rise crop jeans. She had white ballet flats to match and was holding a pair of flats in her hands for me.

"Here, these are for you." I took them and slipped them on. The black shoes had a zigzag pattern on them in an off-white color and made different shapes. Alice sat me down in front of her vanity and started to dry my hair. After 10 minutes my hair was dried.

She brushed it threw and added some blush to my cheeks and some lip gloss. "okay, your done." She said and I stood looking at her.

"That's it?" I asked looking at her stunned. I glanced in the mirror and I ran my hand through my hair. "Thanks, again Alice." I said and headed out her door. When I got down stairs I saw Esme standing in the living room hugging Emmett. Emmett let go of her and hugged Carlisle.

"Bella!" Esme called and I walked up and wrapped my arms around her. She was the nicest lady I had ever met. Always friendly and welcomed everyone. I let go and smiled. Carlisle walked over and hugged me too.

"Emmett, where is Edward?" I asked looking over at him.

"Oh, I guess still hiding in your room." He said. I sighed and looked at Esme.

"I'll be back" I said and headed up the stairs. I opened the door and saw Edward sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the ground. I walked over and sat Next to him. "What's wrong?" I asked taking his hand and patting it.

"I don't know, I just…I'm nervous. What if they think…who knows?" he said sighing and looking at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"They love Rosalie, like a second daughter, and the same with me. Esme and Carlisle are the nicest people ever, and your lucky to meet them, now let's go before they think we made you up." I said standing and pulling him with me. I held Edward's hand as we walked down stairs.

We stopped in the living room and Esme turned and smiled at me and Edward. "Well hello, you must be Edward." She said and walked over and Edward smiled.

"Hello" Edward said quietly. Esme hugged Edward and pulled back.

"There is no need to be Nervous, Rose says you are Gentlemen and well, in my book, there is no need for Nervous-ness. So quiet being that way." She said smiling at him. I smiled and nudged Edward. And he smiled. Carlisle walked over and held out his hand. Edward shook it and Nodded at Carlisle.

"Oh! And No calling us 'Mr. and Mrs. Cullen' we are Not old yet, so call us by our names, please." Esme said and Edward agreed. Alice came bouncing down the stairs and ran at Esme.

"MOM! DAD!" she wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her. She moved to Carlisle next and let go. "I missed you guys!" she said and hugged them once more.

"Well, dinner was cooked earlier so let's go." Esme said and walked into the kitchen. Edward turned to me and I smiled.

"Since they were gone, they had someone come over and cook the food for tonight." I said wrapping my arm around his waist and going into the dining room. Esme sat on the end with Carlisle on the opposite. I sat down next to Esme, Edward next to me and Emmett Next to him. Alice sat on the other side of Esme and across from me, next to Jasper and Rose next to him.

"So how are you guys? Alice or Emmett hasn't called to tell us anything!" Esme said glaring slightly at them.

"Nothing!" Emmett called and then started to eat his food. I laughed at Emmett and side glanced at Edward who was picking up small amounts of food and eating it. I nudged him under the table and he looked over at me.

We all started to tell stories about what was going on in our lives and Edward was starting to talk to Esme and Carlisle. I started to tell a story about Alice that apparently she didn't want me to tell because before I could even get three more words about it she slid down in he seat and kicked me. I jumped and yelped tuning to her.

"Bella dear are you okay?" Esme asked looking at me. I nodded and glared at Alice. We quickly finished dinner and my dessert I made was brought out. "Bella this looks amazing!" Esme told me. I smiled and quietly thanked her.

Everyone took a slice and slowly ate. I looked around and I felt Edward's hand on my hand squeezing it. I turned and he smiled at me and leaned over to say something. "This is amazing, and so are you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled at him.

"thanks." I said and started to eat my cake.

We finished our cake and sat back to rest for a minute. Alice stood and clapped to get our attention. "Okay! So tomorrow I plan for us all to go to the AMUSEMENT PARK!" Alice said smiling at us.

"That's a wonderful idea Alice!" Esme said and everyone nodded, but me. So that's why we got Bathing suits today. After we talked about the plans for tomorrow we decided to head to bed.

I walked up the stairs with Edward trailing behind me. "So Bella you excited for tomorrow?"

"No." I said and turned to him and turned the light on. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed my Pajamas. I pulled my shirt off and slipped my pajama shirt on. I looked at Edward and he stood frozen in front of me staring I snapped a couple of times and called his name. "Edward!" I said and he blinked.

"Sorry, you just….your shirt…and…wow." I laughed and pushed him back. "What? You have a very pretty bra!" he said smiling at me.

"Do I need to start changing in the bathroom or can you control yourself while I change into my pj shorts?" I asked poking him.

"NO! I can…control myself." He said and I nodded and started to pull of my jeans. I slipped them off and pulled on my shorts and looked up at Edward who was watching me again. "Wow, are you going to do that again tomorrow?" he asked smiling.

"Well as since we are going to the amusement park and they will have a pool I will have to wear that excuse for a bikini tomorrow." I said and slipped under the covers. Edward stripped off his shirt and jeans leaving him in his Boxers. I stared and then snapped out of my daze.

He pulled on some basketball shorts and came to lay next to me. When he sat down I pushed him over. "What?" he asked looking at me.

"You cannot expect me to go to sleep if you are shirtless, that is like me going to bed naked while you wear full clothing." I said looking up at him. Edward sighed and stood grabbing a plain white shirt and slipping it on.

"Happy?" he asked and I smiled and nodded. He layed down and wrapped his arms around me. I curled up next to him and fell into a full sleep.

**EPOV**

Bella soon feel asleep and I listened to her murmur my name and talk about floating bunnies and moving to California. I laughed and kissed her head and fell asleep dreaming of Bella in a swim suit.

I woke the next morning and saw Bella standing in front of me in a black bikini with splatters of paint on them. I quickly sat up and Bella jumped. "Don't move please!" I said and she ran to the bathroom laughing. She came back out in a yellow shirt and purple shorts, with yellow flip flops.

"This is a lot better!" she said and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Yeah but I can still see our swim suit later!" I said sitting behind her and whispering in her ear. I felt her shiver and I stood and went to get my swim trunks. I changed in the bathroom and kept my white shirt on and walked into the room and got my flip flops on.

We headed downstairs and saw everyone ready and waiting to go. "COME ON Edward! I WANT TO RIDE RIDES!" Emmett complained and jumped.

"Well, I have to go change first…" I said and then laughed. Emmett pouted and then ran out the door. Esme and Carlisle who I now love, because they are the best people ever; decided to drive in there own car incase they had to leave early. Everyone else went in Emmett's jeep.

We pilled in and headed on the road. Bella jumped and whispered something in Emmett's ear and he smiled and nodded. HE grabbed a CD and slid it into the Player and the song 'Everywhere I go' blasted through the speaker and Bella started to dance. I turned to Bella and laughed as she sang long.

Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know  
That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show [bitch]  
Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know  
That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show

_Wake up  
Grab beer  
Grab rear  
Shave beard  
Put on some scene gear  
Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up  
Break-up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts  
I'm undead, unfed  
Been sleeping on bunk beds  
Since ten  
So if I don't booze it, I'm gonna lose it  
Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined_

Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin

Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties dropping

"You really like this band, huh?" I said and she smiled and nodded. Emmett started on the next Verse and sang loudly.

_When I start drinking  
My dick does all my thinking  
Hoes want to be scene with me  
And I like their big thick titties  
D-Cups with extra filling  
Take it out let me lick it quickly  
Calm down it's just a hickie _

_  
I'll blame it on this whisky sipping gets me tipsy  
Drink fast and enjoy your buzz  
Take back streets to avoid the fuzz  
I wanna take you home but your friends won't let ya' _

_  
I got a 40 in my Ford Fiesta  
Buy beer  
Or pay the rent  
My signing bonus was quickly spent  
So I'll beat my meat like I'm a fuckin' butcher  
And I'll punk the pussy like I'm Ashton Kutcher!_

Emmett kept singing and soon Bella joined and they finished the song together. Alcie just danced and enjoyed he ride.

_Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin_

Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin

Let's get this party jumpin'  
Let's see some 40 chuggin'  
I wanna see your booty rubbing against my dick when I start buzzin'  
Come on girls I wanna see you drinkin'  
I wanna see your brain start shrinkin'  
Make a move I saw you winkin'  
Drunken pussies what I'm thinkin'  
I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not  
Turn it up loud feel the ambiance  
Grab 2 ho's and do some body shots  
I wanna party all night until they call the cops  
Fuck a wristband lets all do a keg stand  
I'm like Cheech with out the Chong  
Hittin up the beer bong  
When the cops show up  
Their gonna get the finger  
And i don't give a fuck  
Cuz I'm the designated drinker!

Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin

Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin

Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin

Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin

Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know  
That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show [bitch]  
Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know  
That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show

We pulled into the Amusement park and we got out and headed for the ticket booth. This would be a fun day!

**Hey guys! Do this will probably be the last update for this week…family vacations and well spunkypeanut Is coming along! Fun times! Roller coasters and going down water slide backwards! Okay well see yall later!**

**Writing-rabbit**


	20. Amusement Parks and Love Forever

**Hello wonderful readers! So awesome vacation I had and thank you all who wished me a happy vacation :) so to say this…well I have a perfect ending already planned and ready to be written and I have started it. And I believe, no I hope! You guys will love it. ALSO: names I used for rides in the park I used form other parks that I have been too: Kings Island, Beech Bend, Holiday world. So other than that: not SM not going to be, and well HERE:**

**BPOV**

After paying for the tickets and having a Bright Yellow armband wrapped around my wrist we entered the park. There were two directions to go to; To the Water Park, or to the Amusement park.

"So where to first guys?" Jasper said with his hand intertwined with Alice's.

"ROLLER COASTER!" Emmett boomed and a few people turned and looked to see Emmett pumping his fists in the air.

"so we go around and ride the rides we like and Then hit the water park and chill there for a few hours, then-" Alice was cut off by Emmett.

"BACK TO THE RIDES!?" he said jumping. Rosalie hit Emmett's shoulder and he turned to her and picked her up spinning. "I LOVE YOU, Let's go!!" he said and took off running. I started laughing as rose cussed at Emmett will he ran with her over his shoulder.

"Ready?" Edward asked sticking his arm out for me to put mine through. I smiled and linked mine through his and we walked following behind Alice and Jasper into the park.

The Park consisted of 6 roller coasters, each having a special name that had something do with what they did in the ride. 'The Looping Star' spoke for itself and you could clearly see the loop. 'The Vortex' contained two loops and was visible. I dislike roller coasters but I _hate _upside down roller coasters. 'The Voyage' was a coaster that took you into the woods, no loops but you did go to the sides and it jerked you around. 'The Flight of Fear' was a roller coaster in the dark. 'Fire hawk' you faced the ground and were on your back for too many loops to count. 'Adventure Express' was a metal coaster that didn't really do anything bad, which I like. No big drops and nothing scary.

"Bella what do you want to do first?" Edward asked. I smiled and made a decision.

"You choose." I said and my day started.

We rode rides that spun and twisted and well, I was dragged on only 2 roller coasters. The Flight of fear, which since it's in the dark it wasn't so bad, and The Adventure Express. It didn't do anything. Everyone but me and Edward rode _every_ roller coaster and _Re-Rode_ them. Even I and Alice and Rose got on a ride all together on the Raging rapids water ride. We had ridden about every ride that wasn't for little kids and decided to go to the Water park portion of the park.

We stepped into the Water Park and the smell of chlorine was around me and I smiled. Swimming was wonderful. And the cool blue water made you feel weightless. Alice went and bought lockers for everyone. I and Edward shared and Alice and Jasper did, And Emmett and Rosalie shared. I grabbed my towel and set it down stripping out of my clothes and saw Alice and Rose doing the same. Alice was wearing a blue, white, and green bikini. She stuffed her White tank and Purple and plaid shirts in her bag and put it in the locker. Rose Pulled her grey tank off and put her orange shorts in her locker. All the guys pulled there shirts off and stuck them in the lockers. I held my towel as Edward locked the locker and we headed to the Pool. We all chose a chair and sat our stuff down.

"So rose want to go swimming!?" Emmett asked. I looked and saw the evil glint in his eye.

**EPOV**

While all the girls rode the Raging rapids ride Emmett decided to ride in after them. "Hey guys! When we go to the water park I got this idea to throw Rose in, you two should do the same to Alice and Bella!" he said smiling as we started. "SHIT!" he screamed as we went in darkness and hit a wall. Water splashed us and it was cold.

"I am in!" Jasper said as we entered the light. I nodded and we screamed and hollered. We say Rose and Alice scream as the water hit them in front of us and laughed. Bella just giggled and jumped when the water hit her.

I smiled and when we exited the ride, we all decide to head to the Water Park. After getting lockers to hold our stuff, Bella stepped out of her shorts and shirt. I couldn't help but watch; I snapped out of my daze and pulled my shirt off. I put it in the locker and locked it putting the key band in my arm.

We walked to the pool and Emmett Spoke "So rose want to go swimming!?" Emmett asked. I smiled and bumped fist with Jasper and waited for her answer.

"Well-"she was cut off when Emmett lifted her and took off running to the pool with her in his arms. "Emmett!" she screamed and she landed in the water. Rose emerged and held onto Emmett and dunked him under, laughing. I smiled and walked towards Bella.

"Oh, Bella…" I said as Jasper said Alice's name.

"NO!" Bella screamed as I lifted her and ran to the pool. I jumped and hit the water with her. "Edward!" she yelled as I emerged from the water, Jasper was next to me with Alice on his Back. I still had Bella in my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"That wasn't nice guys!" Alice said poking me.

"Hey! This was Emmett's idea!" I said pointing at him.

"Isn't it always?" Bella said laughing. Rose and Alice got out and dried off lying on the chairs and reading a magazine. Emmett and Jasper started to throw a pool toy around and hitting each other. I swam around with Bella and talked.

"So are you having fun?" I asked smiling at her. She nodded and climbed on my back. We swam around when a little girl was in front of me. She had long hair like Bella's and Brown eyes too.

"HI!" she said waving at me and Bella. Bella waved from my back and I smiled down at the little girl. "Is that your boyfriend?" she asked Bella.

"yes." Bella answered and climbed off my back and came beside me.

"He's pretty" she said and Bella laughed.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" she said and the little girl nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked holding my hand out to the little girl.

"Mackenzie" she said smiling.

"Well, I'm Edward." I said shaking her little hand. "And that's Bella" I said. Bella smiled at Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie! I'm sorry, she likes to talk to strangers." I turned and saw a woman who must be her mother.

"It's okay, can we play with her?" Bella asked looking at the women.

"Sure, I will be over there if she needs anything." And the women went over and sat back down, reading but glancing over every few minutes to make sure we don't steal the child.

"Edward, you're pretty!" Mackenzie said smiling at me. I laughed and touched her nose.

"Well so are you." I said.

Me and Bella Played with Mackenzie for a while and soon Alice and Rosalie wanted to Join. With them playing Emmett and Jasper quit fooling around and swam over too.

"Hello little girl what's your name? "Emmett asked picking her up and twirling her around. Mackenzie giggled and managed out

"Kenzie" She said smiling. We all swam around with Kenzie and played. Bella decided to get out and rest for a minute and Sat on the edge. I was spinning Kenzie in the water when she poked me.

"Edward?" she said

"Yes?" I asked getting down to her level.

"Do you love Bella?" she asked seriously.

"Yes, why?"

"Are you going to love her forever?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. "Good because ya'll are pretty together." She said smiling at me. I smiled back and let her swim over to Emmett. I watched them play when Bella came over and put her arms around my neck.

"So, what were you two talking about?" she asked in my ear. I smiled and put her arms on my waist.

"She asked me if I loved you, and if I was going to love you forever." I said smiling. "And she said we looked pretty together." I said

"She is a very understanding little girl." Bella said smiling and kissing my nose.

"You know she reminds me of you." I said and Bella nodded. I heard loud giggling and turned and saw Kenzie kiss her palm and put it on Emmett's check. She giggled again and did it to his forehead. She hugged Alice and Jasper and Rose and swam over to me and Bella.

"By Bella!" she said and wrapped her arms around Bella's Neck and squeezed. She whispered something in Bella's ear and Bella laughed and nodded. Mackenzie hugged me and looked at me and smiled.

"Bella said I could kiss your cheek!" she said and pressed her little lips against my check and laughed and hugged me again. I smiled and let her down as she swam to the edge and got out and ran to her mother.

I turned to Bella and smiled. "Little girls like that are so cute!" she said and smiled. "I like her because she asked, it was sweet too." She said.

We swam around and decided to ride slides. We decided to get our clothes back on and ride any other rides we wanted too. We spent all day at the Park and played some games. Emmett was determined to get a stuffed bear out of the impossible claw machine. Everyone but Bella tried and she smiled and stuck a dollar in and moved the claw around and pressed the red button. The claw dropped and wrapped around the bear and picked it up and dropped it in the box for Emmett to retrieve.

"BELLA!! I LOVE YOU!" he yelled and picked her up and hugged her. I laughed and decided to in Bella a prize. I chose a game where you squirt water on a target and the amount of water you get the prize. It was more of a race and I challenged Bella.

"You're goin down Cullen!" she said as she sat down and put her hands on the water sqirter. I laughed and sat down next to her.

"No, that would be you Swan!" I said and then we started. i smiled as the Timer went off and I had more water.

I turned to Bella and she smirked as I got to choose a prize. I smiled and pointed to a Flower and handed to Bella. "No, Edward you won, your prize." she said and tried to give it back.

"But I won it for you." I said smiling and she smiled at me. Bella laughed and Alice said she was kind of hungry.

"Me too." Rose and Bella spoke at the same time. Alice and Emmett Spoke together next.

"PIZZA!" and ran off to the food line. I laughed and took Bella's hand and I told her I would get the food and her go find us a seat. Alice and rose followed and I and Emmett and Jasper ordered a large pizza. We got drinks and went over to the table picked out.

"They are going to bring it out to us." Jasper said setting Alice's drink down in front of her. Soon the pizza was in front of us and we all ate laughing about anything and talking. We were about to finish when I realized something.

"Guys, where are Esme and Carlisle?" I asked sipping my soda.

"OH! Carlisle had to go to the hospital and Esme said that she needed to get ready for the event." Alice said. "They called when I was in the bathroom." She said. I nodded and we finished eating and played some more games.

We finally decided to go home and Bella layed her head on my shoulder and drifted to sleep. We decided against the music this time because Alice was out too and Rosalie was close to sleep. Emmett carried Rose and Jasper carried Alice. I picked up Bella and followed the guys in. I layed Bella down and covered her up. I decided to shower and change before I wake her. I quickly washed my hair and changed into my shorts and shirt.

I walked out and saw Bella curled up to a pillow and clutching the flower I won her in one hand while she muttered about scary roller coasters. I laughed and pulled the pillow away and pushed the hair out of her face. "Bella, wake up…" I said and she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. "Do you want to change or sleep in your bathing suit?" I asked. She scrubbed her eyes and stretched,

"I will take a quick shower." She said and stood and walked to the bathroom. I smiled and pulled the bed covers back and sat her flower on the bed side table. I layed back and waited for her to come out. After about 10 minutes Bella came out and was out of her Day clothes. She padded over and layed in bed. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. She smiled and curled into my chest and went back to sleep. I turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

"Love you Edward, forever…" she muttered in the dark. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too Bella, forever…" then I drifted off into sleep with an angel in my arms.

**So: Love, Hate? What?? I am thinking about 4 maybe 5 more chapter…then its OVER. Yes, please, don't be angry, but I have an amazing ending planned :) and I have a lot to happen before the VERY end, so just chill, and love what's gonna come please! Oh! And well the end of this story means: The Beginning of my new story**

_**Servin' up Love**_** that is the official title and Ultraviolet21 is the Beta!**

**PEACE!**

**Writing-Rabbit**


	21. Truth or Dare and Busy Nights

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait…I was busy, but I was free and here you go! I am not the owner of twilight, I am not SM. And the I did not make up the song **_**Ain't Nothin' But Mammals. **_**That is an actual song and it is very funny!**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning wrapped in a strong pair of arms. I turned and saw Edward sleeping quietly beside me. I smiled and push some hair out o his face. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Good morning, love." He said and kissed me forehead. I smiled back at him.

"Good morning…" I said and sat up gazing out the window. It was raining slightly and there were more clouds over head. "Rain…." I said and layed back down, keeping myself wrapped in the covers and next to Edward.

There was a loud crash and I jumped. A loud scream came from down stairs.

"Damn it!!!!" Emmett screamed. Edward wrapped his arms around me and we both sat up.

"Do you not like storms?" he asked. I shook my head and got out of bed.

"Come on, Alice is terrified." We walked down the stairs and saw Alice curled up into Jasper and hiding her face. The lights were out and Emmett was scowling on the floor staring at the TV muttering "stupid storm"

"Alice…" I said and sat down beside her and patted her back. "Its okay, Jasper is going to protect you, you know that." I said and she nodded. I stood and Went to the Front door. Dark clouds covered the skies and lightning shot across lighting up to world.

I shut the door and turned back to the living room. "Did we have anything planned today?" I asked.

"Not really, tonight we are supposed to go out to dinner with Esme and Carlisle…" she said and jumped as The Room lit up and Thunder sounded through the house. Since it was a big house it echoed off the walls and scared her.

I sat down next to Alice and tried to comfort her. After an hour and not having any power Emmett got frustrated and stood. "THIIS IS GAY!" **(A/N: not offense to anyone.) **"I want to do something!" he cried and Jasper smiled at him.

"What about twister!?" she said and Alice jumped up feeling a little better.

"bella will you go with me to get the game?" she asked. I nodded and she held my hand as we went through the house to get the game. We found it in the game closet. They had almost every game ever. Including monopoly.

I remembered the time we played it and Emmett got pissed and through the game out the door and burned the pieces. Esme got angry and made him buy another. I laughed and held twister under my arm as we went back to the living room.

"SPINNER!" I call and sat down. Edward shook his head and helped set up the mat. When it was all done everyone stood around the edges and I spun the pointer. "okay, Left foot Green!" I said and Everyone made way to put there foot on the board.

5 minutes later everyone was tangled. With there left foot on yellow, Right foot on red, right hand blue and left hand green. I laughed as Emmett was squeezed between Rosalie and Alice. "Emmett if you fall and crush me I will be angry!" alcie yelled as she reached between his legs to put her foot on yellow.

"Okay, left foot green!" Emmett went to move his foot and fell forward landing n his face. I laughed and so did everyone. Emmett came to stand next to me. I spun again.

"Say right foot red Bella!" Emmett whispered. I nodded and said it.

"Rose!" Alice yelled and she toppled over, hitting Rosalie, which causes her to hit Jasper and fall to the ground. Edward stood frozen and jumped in the air.

"VISTORY!" he yelled and I laughed. "Your turn Bella…" he said smiling at me.

"NO!" every said and shook there heads. "Bella can't play, because she always breaks some body part, like last time, she fell and broke her wrist, that before that, her foot, and before that-"

"Emmett!" I cut him off. "He gets it." I said and put the spinner back in the box. We put it away and Alice jumped up.

"LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" she said and thundered shook the house. She fell down and went to Jasper's lap. We all nodded and Alice decided to go first. "Emmett, truth or…never mind I know you'll pick dare." He simply nodded and she put her finger to her chin. "I dare you to sing the song you sang for 10th grade Talent show!" she said and smiled. He nodded and stood up grabbing a High school musical Microphone you use on a Wii.

Alice ran to the Stereo and out a song on that had beat I recognized. Laughed and Edward looked at me. "What?" I shook my head and smiled as Emmett started the song.

_I'd appreciate your input_

He whispered and smiled as he danced to the beat.

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

He snag and pointed at Rosalie just like he did in 10th grade. I laughed and held my sides laughing so hard I was crying. Edward smiled and laughed with me.

"I know this song!" he said and went next to Emmett and sang with him.

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, be five you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

now Jasper had joined and they were pointing at us while they sang.

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

When the song ended Me, Alice and Rose was lying back laughing and crying. I held onto my sides and laughed. After they put the microphones down and sat next to us Emmett looked around.

"Jasper! Truth or dare?" he asked. Jasper sighed.

"I might regret this but, dare." He said and Emmett gave an evil glance.

"I dare you too, dress in Alice's clothes and pretend to be her." He said and I covered my mouth when he sighed and stood. He walked up the stairs and came back down five minutes later dressed in a mini skirt that was making him wobble side to side, and had on a pink tank top that exposed his stomach. Edward fell back laughing at the sight and soon everyone did.

"Okay…' he said and Emmett put his hand up.

"Alice is a girl not a guy!" he said and Jasper sighed and started again.

"OKAY!" he said in high girly voice and made us laughs harder. "I'm Alice and I love shopping! And I love my _super hot_ boyfriend Jasper!! I like to design fashion and Torturing Bella!" he said and stopped. I looked up at him and flipped him off. Alice jumped up and ran over and pushed him back up stairs to take the clothes off. She looked back over and smiled.

"That was a good impression of me!" she said and sat down. Jasper returned back in his own clothes and looked at Edward.

"Edward, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare…" he said trailing off.

"I dare you too…streak in the back yard, by the neighbors house, singing _Poker face _by lady gaga." He said. Edward smirked and walked up stairs. I covered my mouth when he cam back downstairs with a towel around his wait and heading out back. We grabbed the stereo and followed. He through the towel down and Rosalie closed her eyes and turned.

"I m going to wait till this is over…I don't want to see my brother naked singing' poker face." She said and left. I turned and saw Edward dancing around singing at the top of his lungs. I laughed and fell on Emmett holding for support.

The song ended and we all went back in as Edward grabbed his towel and went to get his clothes. The game continued for an hour me having to lick peanut butter off Edward, and dancing in my Bra and Underwear. We all finished laughing after Emmett walked in Rosalie's Red thong and matching bra. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. Everyone followed suit and we decided to quit.

Emmett kept Rosalie's clothes on and sat on the couch. I curled into Edward's side and listened to the rain hit the house. Everyone was talking quietly when I fell asleep. I woke up n hour later and the lights were on. Emmett was still in the bra and thong. I shook my head and sat up and yawned. The storm had passed and the sun was trying to shine through the clouds. Alice and Rosalie were flipping through a magazine and pointing at random outfits. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were eloped in a game on the TV. I shook my head heard the door open.

Everyone turned and Emmett stood, stretching. Esme gasped and dropped her bags. "Emmett, honey, are you okay?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. When Carlisle came in he dropped his medical bag and covered his mouth.

Carlisle started laughing and raised an eyebrow "was it a dare?" he asked and Emmett nodded. Esme shook her head and went into the kitchen.

After three hours of playing a video game Jasper got mad because he lost every time. Esme came in and looked at Emmett shaking her head. "Okay, you guys still want to go out to eat?" she asked. We all nodded and Alice jumped and dragged me upstairs to get ready.

Three and a half hours later I was dressed in a simple black tank top strap dress. It fell just below my knees and wasn't too bad. I wore Black heels with a black ring and dangly earrings. I wore a black and silver bracelet and a matching necklace. I stared in the mirror and turned and smiled at Rosalie and Alice.

"Thanks guys!" I said and looked at there outfits. Alice wore a Black dress like mine but shorter, with a silver belt around her waist that had a bow in the middle. She had a cluster black ring, Necklace and Earrings on and strapy black heels. Rosalie had on a Dark red Dress and Black heels with matching color earrings. She had a black bead necklace and black square ring with Dark red and black bracelet.

They checked there selves in the mirror and smiled and we headed out the door. When we got down stairs, Edward, Emmett and Jasper had changed into black suits and were waiting with Carlisle and Esme.

"Ready?" we nodded and Emmett put the Hood over his jeep because it was still raining a little when we left. We drove into to town and went to a restaurant called, _l'heure bleue._

We stepped out and walked in. "welcome too l'heure bleue, do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked.

"Cullen." Carlisle said and she nodded and we followed her to a round table. Edward pulled back my chair and I sat down. He sat on my right. After him were Alice then Jasper, Then Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and lastly Emmett on my Left.

All night we sat and talked, eating food that seemed really expensive but Esme and Carlisle said they had it covered.

After we finished Eating, Esme and Carlisle said they had some friends they were going to see and that they would be back later tonight.

When we were on the road, Emmett cranked up the radio and put the jeep top back down because the rain had stopped.

We got home. Rosalie attached herself to Emmett and they went up stairs. Alice and Jasper weren't so quick about it, but ran upstairs too. I turned to Edward and laughed at our friends and siblings.

"Well, since we know they aren't going to hang out with us, what do you want to do?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him.

I smiled and pulled away going towards the stairs. "I ran up the stairs and into our room. I sat on the bed and got the remote for the TV and turned it on. I layed back and got comfortable. Edward came in and peered at me.

"You know there is a TV downstairs…right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah but why fall asleep in there? Besides, I like this bed…" I said. I patted the spot beside me and Edward shook his head.

"No, I am changing first." He said and undid his tie. I nodded and stood and pulled my dress up over my head, leaving me in my bra and underwear. I walked over and put my Earrings and other jewelry off. I turned and went to my dresser to get my shorts and shirt. I was about to get them out, when Edward walked over and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I felt his bar chest brush against my bra and I laughed.

"What?" he asked looking down at me.

"It's just weird." I said and smiled kissing him again. He kissed me back and he pushed me back to the bed. I fell back with him on top of me.

The night was filled with tangled sheets and sweet talk.

I woke up the next morning with sunlight pouring through the window. I sat up and heard someone moan from beside me. Edward rolls over and pulls me down next to him. Last nights events played over in my head as I remembered me being with Edward. I smiled and rubbed his back.

"Edward….get up…" I said. He grunted and buried his head deeper in the pillow and pulling me tighter to him. "Edward. Come on!" I said shaking him. He moaned shook his head.

"Noooo….." he said and I smiled.

"Alright, I will just walk to the bathroom and shower." I said and took his arm off me and made way to the bathroom. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Edward peering over the pillow shielding his face watching me. I waved and shut the door. I locked the door and started the shower. I quickly washed my hair and body and got out. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom. Edward was laying back on the edge of the bed in sweatpants.

"Why did you lock the door?!" he asked sitting up. I shrugged.

"Why?" I asked turning as I slipped my underwear on.

"Because I had to use the bathroom and I couldn't because you were washing your troubles away in there and I had to go down the hall." He said smirking at me. I walked over and sat down on his lap.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. He shook his head and I kissed his forehead. I stood but was stopped because he held my there on his lap. "I have to get dressed." I said and rested my forehead against his.

"So…." He said and I smiled. I stood and pulled away and went to get my bra. It was thrown in a corner. I bent and picked it up slipping it on and slipped on the clothes I was _supposed _to wear to bed last night, but I didn't really need clothes last night.

Edward went and showered. Came out later and slipped his pants back on. He slipped a t-shirt over his head and we headed downstairs. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching television, about a sponge who is best friends with a star **(another virtual high-five moment, it is very easy! Can yah guess!?) **I sat down as Emmett's booming laughed echoed off the walls and Edward groaned.

"Emmett, please stop, I am tired…" Edward said and fell against my shoulder.

"Why are you tired?" he asked and looked at us. "OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS DID A DIRTY DEED LAST NIGHT!" he yelled and jumped pointing a finger at us. In an instant Alice and jasper were in the room looking at us.

"What!" she yelled.

**Okay, I am stopping there, but don't worry….i am writing more and it shall be awesome! I have written it all out and I am writing TWO MORE chapters after this and then it is over, so if you want any crazy, spontaneous ideas, you would like to too add TELL ME! Cause I always like new ideas and funny ones as well. **

**So any questions….how many of you are happy right now???**

**Peace!**

**Writing-rabbit**


	22. Par Adventure, Cookies and Going home

**Hello people. Okay, so sorry for leaving you hangin' in the last chapter. Wanted a little suspense. I have this brand new pretty chapter and hopefully you like it! Tomorrow is my first day of school, boo. But I have had an awesome summer! So here ya'll go! (I do not own twilight)**

**BPOV**

I sat frozen as the scene unfolded in front of me. Jasper stood with his arms folded glaring out the window. Alice was pacing back and fourth and Emmett was glaring at Edward. Rosalie just sat and looked at a wall.

"Will you please say something?" Rosalie said and stood. "Quit sulking and acting like this is a big deal!" she said and Jasper turned and looked at her.

"Not a big deal!" he yelled. I stood and looked at Jasper.

"What I do with my boyfriend is none of your business! So what if I had sex with him! Did you see me go all crazy when I found out you did with Alice!? No. so if you don't like it then you can just shove it!" I said and stormed upstairs. I slammed the door and sat by the window. The sun was shining through and I wanted to go to the park. I stood and went to pull out my shorts and shirt.

I pulled my midsummer nights dream shirt on and shorts. I put some blue shutter glasses on my head and black converse on my feet. After I tied them I heard a soft knock at my door. I looked and saw Alice and Rosalie walk in. "where are you going Bella?" Alice asked.

"To the park." I said and stood.

"Well, do you want us to go?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged and sat on my bed. They ran out of my room and came back moments later and were dressed in shorts and t shirts with shutter glasses and converse like me. I laughed at them and we linked arms and made our way downstairs. Alice had on a white v-neck shirt with pink sunglasses on it. She had matching shutters and converse. Rosalie had a black shirt with a green and yellow and red hand on it saying peace. Her red shutters matched her red converse.

When we got downstairs the three boys were standing and talking about something. They turned and looked at us.

"Where are you all going?" asked jasper.

"To the park." Rosalie said and we continued out the door. We walked to the park and saw young children running and playing. We all sat down on three swings next to each other.

"Bella, you know that Jasper was just freaked out this morning…"Alice said.

"Yeah, but ever since junior year and that ONE incident happened, its like he doesn't trust any guy that comes my way…and I am old enough to make my own choices and I don't want jasper there acting like my dad." I said

"Yeah but Bella, you're his only sister, he is supposed to act that way, even though I agree that you need freedom and Jasper is over reacting this time, he is just loving you." Rosalie said.

"Yeah Bella, you're my sister and I love you." I heard. I turned and saw Jasper standing there, with his hands in his pockets and shrugging at me. He walked over and stood in front of me. "I know that you can make your own decisions and in some ways you are more mature than me, and I only want you to be happy, but you're my sister and I want to protect you and make sure that nobody hurts you." He said, I stood and wrapped my arms around him. Tears slid down my cheeks as I held him close. He pulled back and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry for being an ass." He said I laughed and hugged him again. I pulled back and saw Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice all smiling at us. Alice walked over and took jaspers hand as they walked along the path, Rosalie and Emmett disappeared. I turned and sat back down on the swings. Edward came up behind me and pulled the swing back and pushed me forward.

"So, you're not mad are you?" he asked.

"Nope." I said and felt the wind start to blow. "I am relaxed right now." I said and Edward moved to the swing by mine. I slowed down and looked at him. "Why, are you mad?" I asked.

"No...I just…you are amazing, the way you feel relaxed at a children's park." He said smiling at me. I smiled and took his hand. We started to swing.

We spent all day at the park. Running and playing. Emmett wanted to play tag and hide and go seek.

Around 3, Emmett claimed he was hungry. We went home and I made everyone sandwiches. I gave everyone a plate and sat down. "Guys tonight we got to leave…I have some school stuff to do." Alice said. We all nodded and decided we would leave after saying good bye to Esme and Carlisle.

After finishing our sandwiches, I had a craving for something sweet. "Hey Emmett if you could have anything right now…what would it be?" I asked.

"Double chocolate chunk cookies!" he yelled. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, want me to make some?" I asked. He nodded and smiled at me. I walked to the kitchen and started to make the batter. Edward came in and sat on the counter and watched me. Edward started to dipped his finger in the batter but I smacked his hand away.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"No! You cannot dip your finger in the batter!" I said and turned to get a baking sheet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward dip his finger and lick it off quickly. I turned and smiled at him. "Hey look at that." I said and pointed at his hand. He stuck it out and slapped the back of his hand.

"What was that for!?" he asked holding his hand

"I told you not to dip your finger in the batter." I said and smiled as I started to put cookie dough on the sheet. After sticking the first batch in I walked over and Edward had some cookie dough on his finger and ate it. "Do you want me to smack your hand again?" I asked.

"No, but try it." He said and stuck some out for me. I licked it off his finger and smiled up at him through my eyelashes. He smirked and pulled his finger out.

"Ewe! You guys quit being sexual with the cookies!" Emmett said and got a coke out of the fridge. I shook my head and got out another cookie sheet. 10 minutes later Emmett was jumping with excitement when I gave him a cookie. Everyone came in and claimed there own. I walked up stairs and started to throw my stuff in my bag. Edward came in and shut the door.

"Are you ready to go back home?" he asked.

"Yeah, as much fun as it is being here, I would like to go home and sleep in my own bed." I said and wrapped my arms around him. WE got all of our stuff packed and shut the lights off as we walked down stairs. Everyone's bags were by the door and ours joined. Esme and Carlisle were standing by and hugging and kissing each of us.

"It was good to meet you Edward." Esme said. Edward smiled and hugged her. After our goodbyes we all piled back into Emmett's jeep and started back home. Half and hour into the ride I fell asleep. I woke when we were stopped at a gas station. I was curled into Edward's side and he was leaning his head against mine. I sighed and scooted closer and drifted back to sleep. I woke when we pulled into the parking lot of the apartment and Edward was still knocked out on me. I poked his side and he jumped and looked around.

"Where is that squirrel!" he said. I covered my mouth and stifled my laugh. "Oh…what are you laughing at Mrs., 'the dog ate my cookies!'" he said smirking at me.

"hey when I was little a dog ate my cookies." I said and got out and grabbed my bags. Emmett grumbled and got out and ran upstairs. I walked slowly to the elevator and got in. Edward was at my side and I was leaning against him and trying to stay awake.

I got into the apartment and went to my room. I heard Edward behind me and he fell on my bed and curled into my pillow. I cleared my throat and raised my eyebrow in his direction.

"Oh come on! Your not going to make me sleep alone in my room are you?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head and got in next to him. I sighed as he held me with an arm around my waist and snuggling into my neck and falling back asleep. I smiled let sleep over take me.

I was having a very colorful dream about mine and Edward's life. He had asked me to marry him on the Farris wheel at the fair and I said yes. Everyone was so happy and we were going to be married in the spring. We had kids and lived forever and loved each other for everything. That is my fairy tale ending.

Hopefully it will come true.

**So how was that? Good bad? Tell me. **

**OKAY! I want random ideas! Weird things to say anything! I would like to put things from YOU GYS! In my story, and all you do is tell me and I will credit you in the story. I am working off my life, and imagination and some of the weird things me and spunkypeanut over there do. So tell me anything!**

**I want weird, random, spontaneous, creepy, freaky, CRAZY! Ideas. **

**That's all! Thank you:)**

**writing rabbit**


	23. Will youand Happy Endings

**Hey Everyone! Sp this is the last chapter. Yeah it may be sad that I am ending the story BUT! I wrote a happy ending! And hopefully you all love it. So I am going to stop talking and let you read! (Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!)**

**BPOV**

Wednesday afternoon, I was sitting on my couch reading one of the many books I love. _Pride and Prejudice_. I was alone because Alice and jasper were out shopping. Emmett and Rosalie were in there Apartment, and Edward said he had to stop and get something.

Ever since I had that dream about me and Edward the night we got back from Esme and Carlisle's we had gotten closer. We had been together about 2 months and they have been the best months in my life. There was a knock at my door and Edward opened the door. He sat down next to me and was watching me read.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nothing, I just have something planned…" he said. I looked away from my book and sat it on the table.

"What do you have planned?" I asked smiling.

"I can't tell you that." He said. I sighed and stood. "And! Where the snoopy outfit you have!" he said. I laughed and quickly dressed and brushed my hair. I brushed my teeth and slipped some converse on. I walked out and saw Edward standing and waiting.

"I'm ready." I said and Edward toke my hand in his and we left the apartment.

"Everyone is going to meet us at the Fair." Edward said.

"oh, so we are going to the fair?" I said. He nodded and pushed the down button on the elevator.

"Yup, last night and I thought we could all go and have fun." He said smiling at me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

We got into the elevator and Mrs. Johnson was standing in it. "Hey Mrs. Johnson." I said and hugged her.

"Well, hello Bella, Edward. Where are you two love birds going?" she asked.

"The fair." Edward said smiling at her. "Do you need help or anything?" he asked.

"No, now you go and have fun young man!" she said and got out as it went to the bottom. We got out and waved goodbye at her. Edward opened the door for me and walked swiftly to the driver's door. He got in and started the car. He drove on the road quickly and I didn't look over at the speed cause I didn't want to know how fast he was really going.

We pulled into the fair grounds and paid, and got blue stamps on our hands. I smiled as I saw Alice and Jasper waiting for us by a carnival game where Alice was holding a stuffed duck.

"Hey Alice, Jasper." I said

"HEY!" Alice said and hugged me. I hugged her back but I didn't understand why…she had just seen me three hours ago. Emmett and Rosalie told Edward and told him they would be there later and that seemed to make Edward a little angry, but I wasn't sure why.

"HEY! Let's ride the Farris wheel!" Alice said and smiled at me.

"Okay…" I said and Edward took my hand as he led us over to the line. It took us about 15 minutes just to get in. apparently the last day, everybody goes and the rides are extra wait. When we finally got on Edward sat holding my hand. I looked over and saw Alice and jasper cuddling together.

I shook my head and looked out at the city lights. The Ride came to a stop with us right at the top. Alice and Jasper turned and looked up at us. Alice waved and smiled up at us.

"Bella…" Edward said. I turned and looked at him. He was looking at me and I looked up. "You are the most important thing to me…ever, and I just want to be with you forever. And I love you so much." He said I smiled and put my hand on his cheek.

"I love you too Edward." I said. He took my hand and held on to it. I felt something in his hand. I looked down as he slipped a small ring on to my hand. I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Bella, will you marry me?" he asked. I looked back up at him and back down at the ring. It was nothing to expensive looking. "we can wait if you like, its just tha-" I cut him off by leaning forward and putting my lips on his. I kissed him hard and put the amount of passion in it to make a person feel love that was Un-loved.

I pulled back and held his face on both sides and looked into his piercing green eyes. "Yes, yes I will." I said and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me.

"YAY!" I heard from down below. I looked down and saw Alice clapping and giving me thumbs up. I laughed and sat back down and Edward put his arm around me. I smiled as the ride started and let us off.

When we got off Alice hugged me for a while and started saying about what she had to do to plan. We walked around for a while and rode rides. Soon Rosalie and Emmett joined and Emmett saw the ring on my finger and picked me up spinning me. Everyone around us laughed and pointed at us.

Emmett sat me down and we started walking. Just then the creep I saw on the first day I went to the fair came in front of me. "hey there." He said. I stopped and tried to get around him. He just moved and put his hand up. "I never got a call." He said.

"Yeah, your number is probably back in the sand and dirt where I left it." I said and he smirked.

"Don't be like that." He said and put his hand on my shoulder. Just then Edward pushed the creep back and stood in front of me.

"Keep your hands off my fiancé!" he said and Jasper and Joined so did Emmett.

"Yeah, his fiancé and my sister." Jasper said and Emmett just leaned towards him and whispered.

"You better run." He said and the creep…mike I think his name was; ran off in the opposite direction. Edward came and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said.

"Nobody touches _MY _new fiancé." He said. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I like the way that sounds." I said

"Me too." He said and pulled me closer.

••

We decided to stay and play some more games. WE ended up walking around and daring each other to do something. I saw a man walking around with a Long white beard who was wearing some kind of leather outfit.

"Emmett! I dare you to bite some one." I said. "But I choose." I smiled and he turned to me.

"Who do you want me to bite?" he asked.

"Dumbledore!" I said and everyone laughed as I pointed at the man. He seriously did look like him. All he needed was a long robe and a hat! **(idea from **_**VeggieGirl15**_** thanks!)**

Emmett walked over and held his hand out to shake. As soon as the man took Emmett's hand Emmett pulled his hand up and bit him. I covered my mouth as the man jerked his hand back and glared at Emmett. Emmett ran over and was laughing with us.

After four hours we left and went home. Edward came back to my room and layed with me. I stared at the ceiling as Edward had his arms wrapped around me. I heard a soft noise and looked over as he snored quietly. I smiled and kissed him gently. His nose twitched but he never woke.

"Mmhmm…Bella….my …wife." He said I smiled and curled into his side.

I guess I get my fairy tale ending.

**The End.**

**How was that for an ending?? Thank you all for who followed my story and liked it! I actually did have a dream about this…except It was about me and someone…but that's not important! So please review and give me love on how much you love this! Please and thank you!**

**So too you guys this was my fairy tale ending! And that happens to be the end. So see ya'll on my other stories!**

**Peace!**

**Writing rabbit. **


End file.
